Zemsta
by cooky77
Summary: SG1 zostaje wysłane na poszukiwanie grupy geologów, którzy zaginęli podczas badań nad cennym minerałem na przyjaznej dotąd planecie. Misja ratunkowa nie przebiega zgodnie z planem, a przeciwko drużynie stają nie tylko mieszkańcy, lecz także natura.
1. Chapter 1

Zemsta

Zewnętrzny pierścień gwiezdnych wrót drgnął i obrócił się. Gdy pierwszy symbol znalazł się we właściwej pozycji, zabłysnął ciepłym światłem. Mechanizm blokowania symbolu utrzymał go na miejscu z głośnym kliknięciem. Pierścień ruszył dalej. Po kolei zablokowanych zostało sześć pozostałych symboli. Wnętrze wrót eksplodowało. Srebrno błękitny, niszczycielski wir wyskoczył błyskawicznie do przodu. Równie nagle zatrzymał się i wycofał do granic wyznaczonych przez metalowy okrąg. Teraz horyzont zdarzeń wyglądał jak tafla wody. Marszczył się delikatnie i pobłyskiwał jakby smagany przez wiatr. Z drżącej powierzchni wyłoniło się czworo ludzi w mundurach i z gotową do strzału bronią.

Pułkownik Jack o`Neill poprawił tkwiące na jego nosie okulary przeciwsłoneczne i rozejrzał się po okolicy. Samantha Carter szła za nim powoli. Broń wciąż trzymała w pogotowiu. Był to wyuczony, wieloletni odruch. W tej chwili najwyraźniej na wyrost, bowiem żadne niebezpieczeństwo im nie zagrażało. Jak okiem sięgnąć ciągnęła się spalona słońcem łąka. Pojedyncze drzewa i krzewy nie mogły stanowić schronienia dla ewentualnego napastnika. Było tak spokojnie… Pułkownik obszedł wrota dookoła wpatrując się w udeptaną ziemię. To samo zrobił wokół DHD. Ponownie rozejrzał się na wszystkie strony. Zatrzymał się koło Teal`ca, który przyklęknął na jedno kolano i wyciągniętą dłonią wodził po wyschniętych źdźbłach.

\- Co o tym myślisz?

\- Te ślady pochodzą sprzed kilku dni. Czterech, może pięciu. To jednak ślady tubylców. Żaden z naszych ludzi nie znajdował się w pobliżu wrót. Ostatnio nikt tędy nie przechodził.

O`Neill był jak zawsze pod wrażeniem spostrzegawczości Teal`ca i jego umiejętności odczytywania śladów. Owszem, sam też potrafił dostrzec wiele szczegółów, ale nie mógł się równać ze skrupulatnością, dokładnością i pewnością jaką prezentował Jaffa. Wiedział, że może całkowicie polegać na jego osądzie. To jednak nie poprawiło jego nastroju. Trzydzieści sześć godzin temu zespół złożony z trójki geologów i drużyny SG 6 miał rutynowo zameldować się w SGC. Nie pojawili się jednak ani naukowcy ani ochraniający ich żołnierze. Wszelkie próby skontaktowania się z zaginionymi nie powiodły się. Co dziwniejsze ich nadajnik nie był uszkodzony. Po prostu pewnego dnia przestali się odzywać. Teraz stało się jasne, że nawet nie próbowali powrócić lub przesłać wiadomości poprzez wrota. Jego wieloletnie doświadczenie kazało mu mieć się na baczności.

\- To jeszcze nic nie znaczy … - Daniel Jackson wciąż naiwnie wierzył, że naukowcy po prostu znaleźli jakiś interesujący obiekt do zbadania. Kilkakrotnie sugerował pozostałym taką możliwość.

\- Danielu, gdyby chodziło wyłącznie o tych jajogłowych sam bym tak myślał. Nie wydaje mi się jednak, żeby zawodowi marines na widok ciekawej skały zapomnieli o bożym świecie. Już prędzej uwierzę, że się popili na jakimś wieczorku integracyjnym… A raczej uwierzyłbym, gdybym doskonale nie znał tych ludzi. Nie, to prawdziwi pomyleńcy. Tylko regulamin im w głowie… Coś mi tu nie pasuje…

\- Tubylcy nigdy wcześniej nie korzystali z wrót. – Wtrąciła Carter - A teraz ich ślady są wszędzie dookoła.

\- Myślisz, że postanowili nadrobić zaległości i zwiedzić parę światów? - Jack spojrzał na nią sceptycznie.

\- Nie. Raczej nie. Nie potrafią przecież ich obsługiwać no i nie znają żadnych adresów. Chyba, że… - Zamyśliła się na chwilę. Mężczyźni patrzyli na nią wyczekująco. – Są dwie możliwości. Ktoś przybył z zewnątrz i zabrał ich ze sobą lub uzyskali adresy od kogoś z naszych…

\- Odpada! Nikt nie zrobiłby czegoś takiego. Nawet ta nieszczęsna grzebiąca w ziemi trójka.

\- Może ich zmusili? – Teal`c nigdy nie owijał w bawełnę.

Daniel zamrugał gwałtownie. Brzydził się przemocą. Unikał jej, jeśli tylko mógł. Oczywiście, kiedy musiał, bronił siebie i ludzi, za których odpowiadał, wielokrotnie narażając przy tym swoje życie. W sercu był jednak dyplomatą. Zawsze wierzył, że przy odrobinie dobrej woli mogliby się z każdym porozumieć. Wielokrotnie to jego mediacje wyciągały drużynę z tarapatów. Jednak nie za każdym razem udawało mu się osiągnąć pokojowe rozwiązanie. Niestety, czasami ponosił porażkę… Nie chciał przyznać nawet przed sobą, że skrycie obawia się właśnie takiego przebiegu sprawy. Mieszkańcy planety, choć pod względem technologicznym znajdowali się daleko w tyle za Ziemianami, okazali się inteligentni i ufni. Bez oporów dzielili się swoją wiedzą i wyraźnie nabrali ochoty na poznawanie nowych dla nich wynalazków. W pewnym jednak momencie ich nastawienie subtelnie się zmieniło. Nie potrafił dokładnie powiedzieć, co uległo zmianie. Może to, że teraz dłużej rozważali wszystkie propozycje, bardziej badawczo im się przyglądali. Ciągle jednak chciał wierzyć w ich naiwność i dobrą wolę.

\- Przecież mieszkańcy planety nigdy nie okazywali nam wrogości. Zawsze byli bardzo chętni do współpracy. - Wzruszył nieznacznie ramionami i poprawił okulary, które zsunęły mu się na czubek nosa. - Zresztą, kto powiedział, że korzystali z wrót? Mogli tylko chodzić dookoła nich…

\- Też racja. Mogli. – Przyznał zgodnie O`Neill. - Zbierajmy się. Może w obozie znajdziemy więcej odpowiedzi. Tylko miejcie oczy dookoła głowy. Mówię wam, coś mi tu nie pasuje…

Szli równym marszem w stronę majaczącego w oddali masywu skalnego i otaczającego go gęstego lasu. To właśnie w zboczu tego wzniesienia, kryjącego głęboko w swoich trzewiach dawno wygasły wulkan, odkryta została opuszczona kopalnia Goa`uld . Minerał z niej wydobywany wykazywał niezwykle rzadkie właściwości pochłaniania energii. Naukowa część ekipy SGC natychmiast oszalała ze szczęścia. Po nawiązaniu porozumienia z mieszkańcami planety, błyskawicznie zorganizowana została ekspedycja badawcza. Dla wygody i aby zaoszczędzić czas, w pobliżu założono obóz. Dwa metalowe baraki mieściły w sobie zarówno magazyn, pracownię, kuchnię, stołówkę i sypialnię dla całej siedmioosobowej załogi. Oczywiście można się było domyśleć, że żołnierze ochraniający geologów nie podzielali ich entuzjazmu. Skała to skała, minerał to minerał. Ot i cała filozofia. Marines czuwali nad bezpieczeństwem naukowców i regularnie składali raporty w bazie. Nawet, jeśli byli niezadowoleni z przydzielonego im zadania, nigdy nie zaniedbywali swoich obowiązków. Zawsze sumienni jak przystało na doborową jednostkę. Aż do tej pory…

\- O`Neill… - Teal`c zatrzymał się nieco z tyłu.

Wspierał się na swojej nieodłącznej lancy. Twarz uniósł w górę a jego nozdrza lekko drgały. W tej chwili bardzo był podobny do psa węszącego trop. Pozostali członkowie drużyny wiedzieli doskonale, że w tej chwili również słucha uważnie. Nieznaczne zmarszczenie czoła sugerowało, że jest zaniepokojony. Odkąd przybyli na tę planetę, był wyjątkowo jak na niego skupiony i czujny. O`Neill nauczył się już, że takiego zachowania Jaffa nie powinien ignorować . Zawrócił natychmiast wpatrując się uważnie w jego twarz.

\- Co się stało?

\- Ciii… Posłuchaj…

Nieco zdumiony Jack rozejrzał się dookoła wytężając słuch. Odpowiedziała mu cisza. Chrzęst trawy pod butami Daniela wydawał się o wiele głośniejszy niż był w rzeczywistości. Zgromiony wzrokiem przez swoich towarzyszy, archeolog zamarł w wykroku i także włączył się do ogólnego nasłuchiwania.

\- Nic nie słyszę. - Stwierdził w końcu.

\- No właśnie. Jest cicho. Zbyt cicho. Nie słychać żadnych odgłosów ptaków, nie widać żadnych zwierząt, nawet owady się pochowały. To nie jest normalne.

\- Sir. – Carter zbliżyła się do nich – Teal`c ma rację. Odkąd przybyliśmy nie usłyszałam śpiewu żadnego ptaka. A przecież wcześniej świergotały jak szalone. Ten spokój jest jakiś taki złowrogi…

\- Taaa… Cholerna cisza przed burzą. - Oczy pułkownika zwęziły się a jego szczęki zadrgały. Uniósł broń przed klatkę piersiową i szybkim krokiem skierował się w stronę obozu. - Idziemy, ludzie!

\- Nie wydaje mi się, aby dzisiaj miał padać deszcz - wyraził swoją opinię Teal`c i ruszył za dowódcą.

\- Nie. Padać raczej nie będzie, ale burza rozpęta się z pewnością. – Daniel westchnął głęboko i podążył za towarzyszami. Carter z odbezpieczoną bronią w okolicach policzka zamykała pochód.

O`Neill narzucił szybkie tempo i gdy dotarli w pobliże obozowiska wszyscy byli zadyszani. Drzewa rosły coraz gęściej aż utworzyły prawdziwy las, z trzech stron otaczający pokrytą żółtą trawą górę. Pośrodku pustej przestrzeni u stóp wzniesienia majaczył ciemny otwór. Niepozorne wejście do kopalni kryło w sobie prawdziwą plątaninę nie do końca zbadanych korytarzy. Pod osłoną drzew stały baraki. Idąc rozglądali się uważnie, lecz nigdzie nie zauważyli obecności jakiegokolwiek człowieka. Cisza wciąż była przejmująca. Słychać było tylko szum drzew. Pułkownik skierował się do pierwszego z brzegu budynku dając ręką znaki by pozostali sprawdzili następny. Tael`c pozostał a na straży. Wchodząc do nagrzanej przez słońce metalowej konstrukcji Jack czuł ciarki przebiegające po plecach. Obszedł wszystkie pomieszczenia. Panował tu lekki nieład. Część sprzętu leżała rozrzucona, kilka skrzyń zawierających pokruszone skały zostało rozbitych. Pochylił się i nabrał w dłoń trochę sypkiego gruzu. Wciąż trudno było mu uwierzyć, że ten brązowy piasek może być tak cenny.

\- Jack! Jezu… Chodź tu szybko! – Dobiegający z krótkofalówki rozpaczliwy głos Daniela poderwał go na nogi.

Chwycił mocniej broń i wypadł na zewnątrz. Minął Teal`ca i z impetem wpadł do drugiego baraku, niemal wybijając sobie bark na metalowej framudze drzwi. Zaklął głośno i zajrzał do drugiego pomieszczenia. Carter stała tyłem do wejścia z opuszczoną bronią. Daniel klęczał obok niej ze zwieszoną głową.

\- Co jest do cholery? - Warknął gniewnie.

\- Sir… - Carter brodą wskazała ciemny kąt pomieszczenia. Zajrzał tam ponad jej ramieniem i zamarł.

Pomieszczenie było sypialnią. We wskazanym miejscu stały cztery metalowe, piętrowe łóżka. Na trzech materacach leżały jakieś ciemne kształty. Gdy wzrok przyzwyczaił mu się do panującego tu półmroku rozpoznał polowe mundury sił zbrojnych. To byli zaginieni żołnierze. Martwi, co najmniej od kilku dni. Z piersi leżącego najbliżej sterczała wbita z wielką siłą, prymitywnie wykonana włócznia.


	2. Chapter 2

\- O cholera! – O`Neill tylko tyle zdołał z siebie wydusić.

Stał tam i patrzył, jak wszystkie jego najgorsze przeczucia nagle stają się rzeczywistością. Ci ludzie nie żyją. Trzech młodych mężczyzn. Jeden to prawie dzieciak. Niedawno dopiero otrzymał swój pierwszy przydział. Zostali zamordowani z zimną krwią. Najwyraźniej w czasie snu. Ale co stało się z pozostałymi czterema osobami? Zacisnął mocno powieki i wziął głęboki oddech. To wystarczyło by z powrotem odzyskał zimną krew.

\- Daniel… wstań. – Jego głos nie zdradzał już żadnych emocji. - No dalej, rusz się. Nie możemy tu zostać. Musimy poszukać reszty.

\- Sir, ta włócznia… widziałam takie u miejscowej ludności. Nosili je członkowie starszyzny. - Carter wyglądała na wstrząśniętą, ale jej dłonie zaciśnięte na rękojeści były pewne jak zawsze.

\- To broń rytualna. – Odezwał się grobowym głosem Daniel i zaczął dźwigać się z podłogi. – Używają jej szamani w trakcie pewnych obrzędów religijnych. Jeśli dobrze zrozumiałem wszystkie uzyskane od nich informacje, chodzi chyba o składanie ofiar dla przebłagania bogów. Ale do tej pory starszyzna opowiadała jedynie o ofiarach symbolicznych…

\- SG 6 zostało złożone w ofierze? - Oczy pułkownika zwęziły się w wąskie szparki. Mięśnie na szczęce zadrgały niebezpiecznie. – Tym bardziej musimy znaleźć pozostałych. Może jeszcze żyją. Później wezwiemy ekipę po ciała. Chodźcie, im już nie pomożemy.

Wycofali się do pierwszego, będącego przedsionkiem, pomieszczenia.

\- Przeszukaliście pozostałe pomieszczenia?

\- Tak sir. Wszystkie pozostałe są puste. Panuje tylko niezły bałagan. Cały sprzęt jest zniszczony i porozrzucany. - Carter wierzchem dłoni otarła pot z czoła. Cała trójka była zlana potem. Pod metalowymi ścianami i dachem w samo południe czuli się trochę jak w piekarniku. – Sir, co pan znalazł w pierwszym baraku? – Głos zadrżał jej lekko. Prawie niedostrzegalnie

Oczy Daniela powędrowały na dowódcę. Wpatrywał się w Jacka niczym skazaniec czekający na wyrok. O`Neill doskonale wiedział, jakich wiadomości oczekują oboje. Jakich się najbardziej obawiają. Pokręcił lekko głową.

\- Nikogo tam nie było. Pusto, jeśli nie liczyć rozrzuconego zapasu tego cholernego minerału…

\- O`Neill… - Z krótkofalówki dobiegł basowy głos Teal`ca. – Myślę, że mamy towarzystwo. Widziałem jakiś ruch w pobliżu wejścia do kopalni.

\- O.K. Idziemy! – Uniósł w górę broń. To samo zrobiła Carter. Daniel także sięgnął do boku i poprawił zawieszony na jego szyi karabin.

Na czworakach podpełzli do rozpłaszczonego na ziemi Teal`ca. Ten w milczeniu wskazał ręką na jakiś punkt pomiędzy drzewami.

\- Jest sam. – Powiedział przyciszonym głosem. – Obserwuje obóz, ale chyba nie jest doświadczony. Nie potrafi się dobrze kryć. Dostrzegłem go bez trudu.

\- Spróbujemy odciąć mu odwrót. – Jack przygładził włosy i wcisnął na głowę nieśmiertelną czapkę z daszkiem. - Carter, Daniel na mój znak ruszycie prosto na niego.

\- Tak jest, sir. - Carter przez lornetkę wpatrywała się w skraj lasu.

Rzeczywiście zza jednego z drzew, co jakiś czas wychylała się skulona postać. Zerkając za siebie, Sam mogła przez pewien czas obserwować pułkownika i Teal`ca przemykających od drzewa do drzewa. Zaraz jednak zagłębili się w las. Zwiadowca najwyraźniej nie zorientował się w podstępie. Przebywał wciąż w tym samym miejscu. Jego sylwetka to pojawiała się na chwilę, to znikała za drzewem. Czekanie dłużyło się w nieskończoność. U jej boku Daniel wiercił się niespokojnie i wzdychał. Pot spływał jej po plecach zarówno z gorąca jak i z nerwów. Co jakiś czas musiała wycierać dłonie o spodnie, żeby nie stracić pewnego chwytu broni. Po czasie, który wydawał jej się nieskończenie długi, usłyszała w końcu dobiegający z krótkofalówki przyciszony głos.

\- Jesteśmy na pozycjach. Zaczynajcie!

O`Neill przykucnął za jednym z drzew. Ze swojej kryjówki widział wyraźnie przygarbione plecy obserwującego ich człowieka. Ocenił go jako młodego mężczyznę. Długowłosy, raczej szczupłej budowy ciała nie powinien stanowić większego zagrożenia. Obcy poruszył się niespokojnie, najwyraźniej widząc Carter i Jacksona wychodzących z ukrycia. Wycofał się szybko pod osłonę drzew, odwrócił w stronę pułkownika i wyprostował. W jednej ręce ściskał włócznię. Tę włócznię. Krew uderzyła Jackowi do głowy i przestał myśleć racjonalnie. Zerwał się z ziemi celując tubylcowi między zdumione oczy, lecz ten był szybszy. Okręcił się na pięcie i pomknął w las, zręcznie lawirując między drzewami i krzewami, i omijając szerokim łukiem czyhającego na niego Teal`ca. O`Neill puścił się za nim w pogoń. Biegł ile tylko miał sił. Nie znał terenu, ale adrenalina dodawała mu skrzydeł. Powoli przybliżał się do uciekającego. W końcu puścił broń i rzucił się naprzód rozpaczliwym szczupakiem. Poczuł jak jego ręce uderzają w plecy mężczyzny i obaj potoczyli się po wilgotnym mchu. Zerwał się gwałtownie przygniatając obcego kolanami i wycelował lufę prosto w jego przerażoną twarz. Przed oczami wirowały mu czarne płatki w uszach szumiało. Był wściekły. Zorientował się, że nieświadomie wstrzymuje oddech. Dlaczego nie nacisnął spustu? Pragnął zemsty za swoich ludzi, lecz patrząc w wytrzeszczone panicznym strachem oczy, nie mógł tego zrobić. Nie potrafił zabijać z zimną krwią. A może jednak potrafił? Zacisnął zęby aż do bólu. Usłyszał przybliżające się kroki swojego zespołu.

\- O`Neill? – Dobiegł go głos Teal`ca

\- Jack! Nie! - Daniel wylądował na kolanach tuż koło niego. – Jack, nie możesz! Nie wolno ci!

\- Sir! – Surowy głos jego podkomendnej przywrócił go do przytomności. – Co pan robi?

Cofnął się ciężko dysząc. Broń opuścił nieznacznie, ale wciąż mocno zaciskał palce na zimnym metalu. Leżący na ziemi młody mężczyzna przenosił przerażone spojrzenie na każdego z nich. Nieco dłużej zatrzymał wzrok na Jaffa.

\- Proszę… - Wyszeptał pobielałymi wargami. – Nie zabijajcie mnie… To nie ja, to nie moja wina. Ja… Ja przyszedłem was ostrzec.

\- Jack! - Nalegał Daniel. – Przestań! Nic w ten sposób nie uzyskasz!

\- Być może… Ale ten sukinsyn z zimną krwią zamordował trzech naszych ludzi. Zamordował ich, gdy spali. Wtedy, gdy byli całkowicie bezbronni…

Wstał powoli wciąż trzymając uciekiniera na muszce. Włócznia leżała nieco dalej. Patrząc na nią O`Neill czuł, że znów zaczyna się w nim gotować. zdawał sobie sprawę, że muszą poznać prawdę, a do tego mężczyzna jest im potrzebny żywy, ale pragnienie zemsty było takie silne. Jackson również musiał dostrzec co się z nim dzieje. Zerwał się na nogi i stanął pomiędzy pułkownikiem a leżącym na ziemi człowiekiem.

\- Przestań. Nie wolno ci. Nie wolno nam. - Rzekł stanowczym tonem. - Popatrz na mnie. To zbrodnia, a ty nie jesteś zbrodniarzem.

Jack patrzył w jasne oczy Daniela i wiedział, że jego przyjaciel ma rację. Nie mógłby strzelić do leżącego człowieka. Bezbronnego w równym stopniu, co jego zamordowani towarzysze. Powoli opuścił broń. Pomimo wysokiej temperatury powietrza jego ciałem wstrząsnął dreszcz. Tak niewiele brakowało… Rozejrzał się po twarzach pozostałych członków swojej drużyny. Sam była blada i nerwowo zagryzała wargi. Wybuch dowódcy wyraźnie ją zaskoczył. Twarz Teal`ca jak zwykle wiele nie wyrażała, ale posłał mu pełne aprobaty skinienie. Kilka głębokich wdechów pozwoliło mu uspokoić bijące jak oszalałe serce.

\- W porządku. Danielu, już dobrze. O.K? Może z nim porozmawiasz? – Wskazał brodą na tubylca, który wciąż leżał na ziemi i trząsł się ze strachu. - Musimy jak najszybciej dowiedzieć się, co właściwie się tu wydarzyło.

\- Sugeruję, byśmy wrócili do obozu. Wśród drzew miejscowi mają przewagę. Następny zwiadowca może posiadać znacznie większe wyszkolenie bojowe…

\- Zgadzam się. Wracajmy. Hej! Ty! – Młody mężczyzna aż się skulił. – Ruszaj się. Idziesz z nami. Tylko pamiętaj, nie zabiłem cię, ale to nie znaczy, że nie zawaham się, jeśli spróbujesz wywinąć jakiś numer. Jasne?

Mężczyzna pokiwał gorliwie głową i zaczął gramolić się na nogi. Po chwili już wszyscy szli w kierunku skraju lasu. W pewnym momencie tubylec zatrzymał się gwałtownie. Gestykulując żywo, tłumaczył coś podniesionym głosem.

\- Czekaj. Wolniej, bo cię nie rozumiem. - Daniel próbował go uspokoić.

Naraz wszyscy usłyszeli daleki, głęboki pomruk wydobywający się głęboko spod ich stóp. Ziemia leciutko zadrżała. Tubylec załkał i skulił się obejmując głowę rękoma. Popatrzyli na siebie pytająco. Kolejnemu wstrząsowi towarzyszył głośniejszy grzmot przelewający się leniwie pomiędzy drzewami. Podłoże zatrzęsło się tak silnie, ze odruchowo kucnęli wspierając się na rękach.

-No Tak. Znając moje szczęście, oczywiście musieliśmy dostać na dokładkę trzęsienie ziemi. – Ironizował Jack.

Ziemia zatrzęsła się kolejny raz. Wszystko lekko falowało. Tubylec wrzasnął i zerwał się na nogi. Ruszył pędem prosto przed siebie. Patrzyli za nim w milczeniu, dobrze wiedząc, że w tamtym kierunku daleko nie ucieknie. Mógł schronić się jedynie w obozie lub w korytarzach kopalni. Mężczyzna również zdał sobie z tego sprawę. Zatrzymał się na otwartej przestrzeni i rozglądał gorączkowo. Odwrócił się twarzą do zespołu i patrząc na nich szeroko otwartymi oczami, zaczął wycofywać się tyłem do ciemniejącego w zboczu otworu. Wreszcie jego sylwetka zniknęła w mroku korytarza.


	3. Chapter 3

\- On jest szalony! – Daniel poderwał się na nogi. - Nie może tam wejść. Korytarz grozi zawaleniem. Musimy go wyciągnąć.

\- Czekaj, Daniel. – O`Neill położył rękę na jego ramieniu. - Powoli. Z tamtąd nam nie ucieknie. - Czekali w napięciu dłuższy czas, ale wstrząsy nie powtórzyły się. Wyszli na łąkę i zbliżyli się do wejścia do kopalni. Sceptycznie wpatrywali się w panujący wewnątrz mrok.

\- Carter, co o tym sądzisz? Silne było to trzęsienie?

\- Trudno powiedzieć, sir. Te wstrząsy akurat zbyt silne nie były, ale w każdej chwili mogą nadejść następne. Można tylko zgadywać, jakie będzie ich natężenie.

\- Zwierzęta potrafią wyczuwać nadciągające trzęsienie ziemi. – Stwierdził Teal`c - To dlatego jest tu tak nienaturalnie cicho.

\- On też je wyczuwa! – Daniel wskazał ręką w stronę góry. - Zaczął wrzeszczeć, zanim jeszcze poczuliśmy pierwsze wstrząsy. I był wyraźnie przerażony. Musiał, więc dokładnie wiedzieć, co się za chwilę wydarzy…

\- On w ogóle sporo wie. – Jack z roztargnieniem potarł brodę. – Pewnie też mógłby nam powiedzieć, co stało się z zaginioną czwórką.

\- Powiedział, że chciał nas ostrzec. – Daniel stał tuż u wylotu korytarza. Zaglądał ciekawie do środka. Czuł bijący z wnętrza tunelu bardzo przyjemny chłód. – A ty się na niego rzuciłeś. Nic dziwnego, że ucieka. Boi się nas.

\- Miał w ręku włócznię. Zachowywał się tak, jakby miał zamiar jej użyć.

O`Neill westchnął głęboko. To była prawda. Tubylec trzymał w ręku włócznię. I uniósł ją w górę. Ale czy chciał go zaatakować? Zdał sobie sprawę, że to nie żaden wojownik. Młody, bardzo młody mężczyzna. Długowłosy wyrostek z mlekiem pod nosem. Najprawdopodobniej zareagował instynktownie na zagrożenie, unosząc ręce w górę. No rzeczywiście. Po takim powitaniu każdy by się bał... Jeszcze raz przemyślał całą sytuację. Jeśli rzeczywiście mieszkańcy planety wyczuwają nadciągające niebezpieczeństwo, to pewnie udali się w jakieś bezpieczne miejsce i nie wyjdą z niego, dopóki zagrożenie nie minie. Czy pozostali ziemianie są teraz z nimi? Jeśli tak to jest nadzieją, że jeszcze żyją. Tylko jak do nich dotrzeć? Planeta jest w przeważającej większości niezbadana. Nie mogą ryzykować i zapuszczać się w jakieś dzikie ostępy. Kto wie, jakie niebezpieczeństwa mogą tu na nich czyhać? Muszą zatem postępować bardzo ostrożnie. A to oznacza, że będą potrzebować pomocy kogoś, kto dobrze zna całą okolicę. Tak, tyle że ten ktoś ze strachu przed nim schronił się w tunelu, który lada moment może się zawalić. Poczuł się nieswojo. On także działał pod wpływem instynktu. Ale on przecież jest wojownikiem. Powinien lepiej ocenić sytuację. Przez swoje zachowanie może zaprzepaścić szanse na odnalezienie towarzyszy żywych. Wiedział jednak, że ocenił chłopaka poprzez pryzmat tego, co stało się w obozie. Co jednak nie zmieniało faktu, że teraz bardzo potrzebował jego pomocy. Pozostawało mu tylko jedno wyjście.

\- Trzeba po niego pójść. – Zwrócił się do towarzyszy. – Carter, jak pani ocenia sytuację? Mamy się czego obawiać?

\- Tak. To możliwe. Nie znam dokładnie geologii tej planety. Do tej pory nie badaliśmy jej aktywności sejsmicznej. Mówiąc szczerze, odradzałabym wchodzenie tam bez przeprowadzenia dokładnych testów. To naprawdę spore ryzyko. Powiedziałabym, że wręcz loteria.

\- Ja pójdę. – Zaoferował się Daniel - Myślę, że potrafię przekonać go, aby mimo wszystko nam zaufał.

\- Nie puszczę cię samego. – Pułkownik już wyciągał z kieszeni latarkę. Napotkawszy czujny wzrok archeologa, wzruszył ramionami. - No dobra, nie będę więcej na niego krzyczał. Chyba, że znowu zacznie wymachiwać włócznią. W takim przypadku niczego nie mogę obiecać.

\- Carter. – Zwrócił się do swej podkomendnej. - Zostaniecie na straży. Gdyby coś się wydarzyło… - Zrobił nieokreślony ruch ręką w kierunku nieba. – Natychmiast wrócicie po wsparcie.

\- Oczywiście, sir. Proszę pamiętać, że minerał powoduje zakłócenia fal radiowych. W tunelach nie można porozumiewać się za pomocą radia. Jeśli coś się stanie, nie będziecie mogli wezwać pomocy.

\- Spokojnie majorze. – Poklepał ją uspokajająco po ramieniu. - Nie zamierzam siedzieć tam zbyt długo.

Carter poprawiła pasek, na którym zawieszona była jej broń. Przykucnęła w samym wejściu do tunelu. Teal`c klęczał na jednym kolanie po drugiej stronie. Oboje czujnie obserwowali okolicę, jednocześnie starając się nasłuchiwać odgłosów dobiegających z głębi kopalni. Przez pewien czas słyszeli echo oddalających się kroków. Kichnięcie… No tak, to Daniel. Potem zrobiło się cicho, jeśli nie liczyć wiatru huczącego pod sklepieniem korytarza. Znowu musiała czekać. Sytuacja nie wyglądała zachęcająco. Mieszkańcy planety zamordowali część załogi SG. Pozostałych uprowadzili i zapadli się pod ziemię. Wszystko najwyraźniej miało związek z tym nagłym trzęsieniem ziemi. Starała się przypomnieć sobie wszystko, co zdołała przeczytać na temat tej planety, kopalni i wydobywanego tu minerału. Zaraz, zaraz… Myśl, która nagle przyszła jej do głowy była tak oczywista, że aż poderwała się na nogi. A jeśli to nie jest zwykłe trzęsienie ziemi? Matko Boska! Stoją przecież u stóp wulkanu! Wygasłego, co prawda… A jeśli nie?

Z głębi korytarza dobiegł ich zniekształcony przez tunele, ale wyraźny huk. Jeszcze echo odbijało się od ścian, kiedy oboje rzucili się do wnętrza z odbezpieczoną bronią. Bardzo dobrze znali ten odgłos. Wystrzał z pistoletu, który każde z nich miało na wyposażeniu. Teal`c skoczył przodem. Zatrzymał się i patrzył na nią wyczekująco. Zawahała się.

\- Pułkowniku! Zgłoś się! – Odruchowo sięgnęła po krótkofalówkę. Donośny gwizd był jedyną odpowiedzią. Do diabła. Przecież radio tu nie działa. Przez chwilę stała niezdecydowana a potem biegła już lekko pochylona, nie spuszczając wzroku z pleców poruszającego się przed nią Jaffa. Zwolnili tylko po to, by wyłuskać z kieszeni latarki, po czym ruszyli tak szybko, jak tylko mogli w otaczających ich ciemnościach. Korytarz zakręcał kilkakrotnie i obniżał się lekko w dół. Teal`c zwolnił i zaczął nasłuchiwać. Wkrótce i Sam usłyszała płynące z pewnej odległości głosy. Korytarz zakręcił jeszcze raz i rozszerzył się w dość sporą grotę. Wyszli wprost na wycelowaną w nich lufę pistoletu trzymanego przez Jacksona.

\- Szlag! – Daniel bardzo rzadko przeklinał. - Mogłem was postrzelić!

\- Carter? Teal`c? Co tu robicie na miłość boską? – Z drugiego końca groty dobiegł ich gniewny głos O`Neilla. – Mieliście stać na straży!

\- Sir! – Carter z trudem łapała oddech. – Słyszeliśmy strzał!

\- To ja strzelałem. – Powiedział już spokojniej Daniel. – Zabiłem to zwierzę. Zdaje się, że weszliśmy do jego legowiska.

W świetle latarek dojrzeli jakiś ciemny kształt, nad którym pochylał się pułkownik. Prawy rękaw munduru miał rozdarty. Chyba krwawił. Pod ścianą poruszyła się niespokojnie kolejna postać. Tubylec! Znaleźli go! O`Neill zauważył ich zaskoczone miny i zaczął wyjaśniać:

\- Znaleźliśmy go na tej półce pod sufitem. – Wskazał występ skalny umiejscowiony wysoko nad ziemią. - Kiedy do niego podszedłem, to coś się na mnie rzuciło. Nie zdążyłem nawet zareagować. Na szczęście Daniel zachował zimną krew. Piękny strzał. Trup na miejscu. - Jackson także podszedł bliżej swej ofiary, by się jej lepiej przyjrzeć. Carter i Teal`c stali lekko skonsternowani.

Tubylec nagle skoczył na równe nogi z przerażonym wyrazem twarzy. O`Neill już wiedział, co się święci.

\- Do wyjścia! – Ryknął na całe gardło. – Ruszać się. Ale już!

Ściany zaczęły drżeć. Z sufitu posypały się kamienie. Rozległ się znajomy grzmot. Jack chwycił jedną ręką mundur Daniela a drugą skórę, w którą ubrany był chłopak. Chciał popchnąć ich do wyjścia, w którym właśnie zniknęli jego pozostali podwładni. Nie zdążył. Sufit zatrząsł się mocniej i runął w dół, odcinając im drogę ucieczki. Głazy i gruz spadały z ogromnym łoskotem. Dookoła wznosiły się tumany pyłu. Wdzierały się do gardła i do oczu. Prawie na oślep zawrócił w stronę, gdzie powinna być dalsza część korytarza. Znaleźli go. Uciekali, wciąż słysząc za sobą huk zapadającego się stropu. Biegli i biegli. W płucach już brakowało tlenu. Ogromny ciężar zwalił się na plecy O`Neilla i przygniótł go do podłogi. Przez chwilę słyszał jeszcze tupot oddalających się kroków a potem wszystko zrobiło się czarne. Stracił przytomność.


	4. Chapter 4

O`Neill ocknął się w absolutnej ciemności. Leżał na plecach na twardej i zimnej ziemi. Spróbował się poruszyć i jęknął, gdy cała górna część ciała eksplodowała bólem. Dłuższą chwilę leżał nieruchomo, zaciskając powieki i czekał, aż ustaną zawroty głowy. Oj niedobrze… Podniósł ręce do twarzy. Pod palcami czuł lepką wilgoć o nieco metalicznym zapachu. Krew. Zasychała już na jego prawym policzku. Miał nią posklejane włosy. Pomyślał, że w świetle dnia musiałby wyglądać fatalnie. Ostrożnie, centymetr po centymetrze dźwignął się do pozycji półleżącej. Miał z tym pewne trudności. Jego kark był sztywny i obolały. Mógł na razie zapomnieć o skrętach głowy. Prawe ramię pulsowało bólem, ale pomimo to ręka nadawała się do użytku. Bał się, że może mieć wstrząs mózgu, na to jednak już nic nie mógł poradzić. Trochę szumiało mu w uszach, więc nie był pewny czy słyszy w ciemnościach prawdziwe głosy, czy też są one wytworem jego wyobraźni.

\- Halo? – Spytał na próbę. - Daniel… Daniel! - Gardło miał wyschnięte. Jego głos przypominał jakiś dziwny rechot.

\- Jack? Dzięki Bogu! - Usłyszał przybliżające się kroki, a po chwili w polu jego widzenia pojawił się promień latarki. Daniel podszedł do niego i przykucnął tuż obok. Okulary miał przekrzywione, twarz brudną i podrapaną, ale w jego oczach błyskała prawdziwa ulga. - Mocno oberwałeś. Jak się czujesz?

\- A jak ci się wydaje? Jakby stratowało mnie stado słoni… – Pomasował obolały kark. Potem spojrzał przyjacielowi prosto w oczy. - A co tobą? Też nie wyglądasz najlepiej.

\- Nic mi nie jest. To powierzchowne otarcia.

\- Carter? Teal`c? Byli w tunelu po drugiej stronie groty…

\- Nie mam pojęcia. - Daniel spuścił głowę. - Mam nadzieję, że udało im się uciec. Cały korytarz się zawalił. Nie wrócimy tamtędy… Razem z Azu bezskutecznie próbowaliśmy usuwać kamienie.

\- Azu?

\- Tak ma na imię nasz uciekinier.

\- Gdzie on jest? - Zainteresował się O`Neill. - Nic mu się nie stało?

\- Nie, nie. Z nim wszystko w porządku. Poszedł sprawdzić, czy dalsza część korytarza nie jest zablokowana. Pomógł mi wydostać cię spod kamieni, a potem opowiedział, co wydarzyło się na planecie w ciągu kilku ostatnich dni.

\- No i?

\- To długa historia…

\- No dobra. Mnie w zasadzie interesuje tylko, co stało się z geologami i pułkownikiem Burnsem?

\- Tego Azu niestety nie wie. Opuścił wioskę zanim starszyzna zadecydowała o ich losie. Obawia się jednak, że mogą zostać straceni.

\- Acha! Obawiam się dokładnie tego samego! Gdzie są teraz? W wiosce? - Daniel przecząco pokręcił głową.

\- Schronili się w górach. Odeszli wkrótce po tym, Jak Bóg Góry okazał im swoje niezadowolenie. Są przekonani, że chce się na nich zemścić za to, że okazali mu nieposłuszeństwo.

\- Co? Jaki bóg?

\- Wiesz, Jack… Bóg Góry. Tej góry. Wydaje mi się, że trzęsienie ziemi, które nas tu uwięziło ma związek z wulkanem. Kopalnia znajduje się przecież w jego zboczu.

\- Coraz lepiej! - Jęknął Jack - Więc nie jest wygasły?

\- Najwyraźniej tylko uśpiony. I właśnie się przebudził…

\- To dlaczego do cholery nikt o tym nie zameldował? W obozie przebywało trzech geologów. Nie zorientowali się, że coś się dzieje? Na miłość Boską! Wyssało im wszystkim mózgi?

\- Zapominasz o mieszkańcach tej planety. Nie wiem, w jaki sposób to robią, ale potrafią przewidywać różne zjawiska w przyrodzie i to z dużym wyprzedzeniem. Wyczuli, co ma nastąpić, jeszcze zanim mogły wykryć to nasze czujniki. I niestety, za wszystko obwiniają nas.

\- My jesteśmy winni temu, że wulkan się przebudził? - O`Neill dźwignął się do pozycji siedzącej. Zauważył, że na prawym ramieniu, w miejscu, które przeorały pazury napotkanego w jaskini zwierzęcia, miał założony opatrunek. Bandaż zdążył już lekko przesiąknąć krwią. Sięgnął po metalową manierkę z wodą. Gardło miał suche jak pieprz. Daniel siedział naprzeciwko z ponurym wyrazem twarzy. Splatał i rozplatał palce.

\- Obwiniają nas, ponieważ sprowadziliśmy na planetę sługę dawnych bogów… Jaffa.

\- Acha… Rozumiem, że chodzi o Teal`ca. Ale całości dalej nie ogarniam…

\- Są przekonani, że historia się powtarza. Ostatni wybuch wulkanu miał miejsce, gdy planetą rządził jeszcze Goa`uld. Erupcja pokrzyżowała jego plany wydobycia minerału. Opuścił planetę. Wtedy wśród tubylców doszło do buntu. Wszyscy pozostali na straży Jaffa zostali straceni. Goa`uld już nigdy tu nie powrócił. Miejscowi byli przekonani , że to bóg zamieszkujący wnętrze wulkanu przyszedł im z pomocą i wypędził najeźdźcę. Szamani przez stulecia przekazywali sobie tą historię, aż do czasu, gdy gwiezdne wrota ponownie zostały otwarte i pojawiliśmy się my.

\- Więc dlaczego nam pomagali? Czemu dopuścili nas tak blisko tej przeklętej góry?

\- Hmm… Tu sprawy nieco się komplikują. – Daniel zdjął okulary i w zamyśleniu pocierał czoło. U nasady nosa odcisnęły mu się dwa czerwone punkciki. Ślady pozostawione przez oprawki. - Ostatnio, zwłaszcza wśród młodych, dochodziło do pewnego rozprzężenia. Coraz mniej wierzyli słowom szamanów. Coraz więcej poszukiwali własnych rozwiązań. Starszyzna zaczęła obawiać się znacznej utraty swych wpływów. Wtedy przybyliśmy my. Przynieśliśmy nową technologię, a jednocześnie nie próbowaliśmy ich zniewolić. Chcieliśmy jedynie swobodnego dostępu do kopalni. Rada starszych zaczęła się nam bliżej przyglądać. Zaniepokoiło ich to, że zakłócamy spokój milczącego przez stulecia Boga Góry. Ostrzegali swych towarzyszy przed kontaktami z nami. Niewielu jednak ich posłuchało. Wiele osób z wioski codziennie przychodziło do obozu, by uczyć się nowych umiejętności lub posłuchać fascynujących opowieści o innych, odległych światach. Wiesz, ta rasa jest naprawdę inteligentna. Chłonęli wiedzę jak gąbki. Azu na przykład zaprzyjaźnił się z doktorem Nowakiem. Towarzyszył mu w jego badaniach, pomagał przy wydobyciu minerału i w badaniach nad nim. Niestety, już samo wydobywanie minerału, wzbudziło w szamanach niemiłe skojarzenia. Na dodatek, pewnego dnia nasza drużyna odwiedziła planetę i któryś z mieszkańców zauważył Teal`ca. We wszystkich starych zapiskach Jaffa występują, zresztą zgodnie z prawdą, jako armia służąca okrutnym i bezwzględnym bogom. Szamani dodali dwa do dwóch i wyszło im, że ich oszukaliśmy udając przyjaźń, a tak naprawdę przygotowujemy się na powrót dawnego tyrana.

\- Nonsens… - O`Neill ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Głowa pękała mu z bólu.

\- Tym razem szamani tryumfowali. - Ciągnął dalej Daniel. - Starszyzna kategorycznie zakazała wypraw do obozu i przebywania w towarzystwie ludzi. Kiedy zaczęli wyczuwać pierwsze sygnały nadciągającego wybuchu wulkanu, wpadli w panikę. Nie rozumieli istoty tego, co miało nadejść. Postanowili, tak jak kiedyś ich i przodkowie, pozbyć się przybyszów. Uprowadzili czterech, ich zdaniem najważniejszych, pozostałych zabijając.

\- Dowódca drużyny i ludzie nauki… Mówiłeś, że mają być straceni…

\- To właśnie dlatego Azu do nas przyszedł. Chce uratować zakładników. Nie wie jednak, czy nie jest już za późno. Szamani obawiają się zemsty Boga Góry za to, że wpuścili obcych na jego terytorium. Że nie byli wystarczająco czujni i przewidujący. Krwawa ofiara ma odwrócić jego gniew.

\- I oni uważają, że Goa`uldzi byli okrutni… - Jack aż sapnął ze złości.

Z korytarza dobiegł ich odgłos kroków. Drugi promień latarki zatańczył na kamiennych ścianach. Młody tubylec ostrożnie zbliżał się do siedzących. Skulił ramiona. Cała jego sylwetka była napięta jak struna. Jakby w każdej chwili mógł rzucić się do ucieczki. Patrzył podejrzliwie na O`Neilla. Widocznie nie zapomniał, jak niebezpieczny może być ten człowiek. Daniel gestem przywołał go jeszcze bliżej. Podszedł niechętnie.

\- Nie chciałem was skrzywdzić. – Powiedział cicho. - Przyszedłem, żeby was ostrzec. Nie chciałem, żeby do tego doszło.

\- Tak. Wiem. Też tego nie chciałem. - Mruknął Jack. - Przybyłeś nam z pomocą a ja cię zaatakowałem… Ale jesteśmy tu razem. Może, więc razem wymyślimy, jak się stąd wydostać?

Azu spoglądał na siedzącego mężczyznę z powątpiewaniem. Wciąż go oceniał. Nawet tutaj, ranny i bez broni wyglądał groźnie, ale w jego oczach już nie było dzikości. Patrzył otwarcie i szczerze. Już nie budził takiego lęku. Uwadze chłopaka nie uszedł też fakt, że Daniel odnosi się do niego z szacunkiem, a jednocześnie z prawdziwą troską. Archeolog od razu zdobył sympatię i zaufanie Azu. W jakiś sposób przypominał mu, porwanego przyjaciela, doktora Nowaka. Jeśli, więc ten mężczyzna jest przyjacielem Jacksona, to pomimo wszystko, również zasługuje na zaufanie. Tubylec wyprostował ramiona i po raz pierwszy odkąd go zobaczyli, uśmiechnął się.

\- Sprawdziłem długi odcinek korytarza w tamtym kierunku. Można nim przejść, więc myślę, że mamy szansę…

\- Mówisz, że potrafisz znaleźć wyjście z tego labiryntu? – O`Neill patrzył młodemu człowiekowi w oczy. Powoli kiełkowała w nim nadzieja.

\- Być może… Nie możemy wrócić drogą, którą tu przyszliśmy. Przejście jest całkowicie zatarasowane. Nie zdołamy się przekopać. Jednak z większości korytarzy można się wydostać otworami wentylacyjnymi. . Nie wiem, czy ten akurat nie jest zasypany, ale chyba nie mamy wielkiego wyboru. Musimy podjąć to ryzyko. Dla ciebie będzie to jednak trudne. To praktycznie ścieżka. Wąska i stroma a ty jesteś ranny…

\- Poradzę sobie. - Przynajmniej jego głos zabrzmiał tak pewnie, jak powinien. Ani Daniel ani Azu nie powinni dowiedzieć się, że w rzeczywistości ma bardzo duże wątpliwości. W głowie wciąż mu się jeszcze kręciło. A gdy powoli dźwigał się na nogi, jego mięśnie drżały lekko. Zacisnął mocno zęby. Do diabła z tym! Musi dać radę. Po prostu nie ma innej opcji. Odetchnął głęboko. - Dobra, dzieciaki. Komu w drogę, Temu czas!


	5. Chapter 5

Carter powoli wracała do świadomości. Leżała na brzuchu z twarzą ukrytą w ramionach. Miała trudności z oddychaniem. W wąskim promieniu latarki leżącej obok, wciąż jeszcze unosił się pył, ale to nie on był tego przyczyną. Coś naciskało na jej klatkę piersiową, uniemożliwiając zaczerpnięcie głębokiego oddechu. Potem z przerażeniem odkryła, że w ogóle nie może się poruszać. Rozpaczliwie szarpnęła się i wtedy przytłaczający ją ciężar jęknął. Rozpoznała ten głos i zalała ją fala ulgi.

\- Teal`c… - Stęknęła. - Teal`c, obudź się… Proszę, no dalej… Musisz się ocknąć.

Spróbowała przekręcić się na plecy. Krzyknęła cicho, gdy oparła ciężar ciała na lewej ręce.

\- Major Carter? - Teal`c drgnął.

\- Możesz ze mnie zejść? – Spytała słabo.

\- Major Carter! - Jaffa dopiero teraz zorientował się, że plecy Sam wciąż znajdują się pod nim. Przesunął się na bok, uwalniając ją . - Nic pani nie jest?

\- Ooo… - Odetchnęła z ulgą i tym razem bez problemu przeturlała się na plecy. - Nie wierzę, że jeszcze żyjemy… O Boże! - Sięgnęła po latarkę. Usiadła, oświetlając korytarz prowadzący do groty. Tyle, że korytarza już nie było. Całą jego dotychczasową przestrzeń wypełniała sterta głazów.

\- Zasypało ich… - Wyszeptała.

Teal`c na kolanach szukał czegoś wokół siebie. Jego ręce natrafiły wreszcie na drugą latarkę. Sięgnął do włącznika, lecz światło nie pojawiło się. Kilkakrotnie nacisnął guzik. Bez rezultatu. Poirytowany uderzył latarką o dłoń i o dziwo, wreszcie zadziałała. Podniósł się i zbliżył do blokujących przejście kamieni. Oparł na nich obie dłonie. Stał tak dłuższą chwilę, koniuszkami palców gładząc zimną powierzchnię. Gdzieś tam zostali jego towarzysze. Instynkt nakazywał mu, żeby został i chociaż spróbował pokonać przeszkodę. Wiedział jednak, że sami nie są w stanie sobie poradzić. Tym bardziej, że w każdej chwili mógł nadejść kolejny wstrząs. Potrzebowali pomocy. Musieli wrócić do SGC i sprowadzić większą ekipę. Tylko w ten sposób mogli uratować swoich przyjaciół. Odwrócił się do Carter. Kobieta wciąż siedziała na podłodze.

\- Musimy się stąd wydostać. - Powiedział spokojnie. - Im szybciej dotrzemy do gwiezdnych wrót, tym szybciej sprowadzimy pomoc. Jeśli O`Neill i Daniel Jackson wciąż żyją, to czas ma teraz decydujące znaczenie.

Sam pokiwała głową i zagryzając wargi dźwignęła się z podłogi. Uwadze Jaffa nie uszedł fakt, że krzywi się z bólu.

\- Jest pani ranna? – Zainteresował się.

\- Chyba mam złamany nadgarstek. - Wzruszyła ramionami. – To nic takiego. Naprawdę. Powinniśmy się pośpieszyć.

\- Dobrze, chodźmy więc.

Wracali tak szybko, jak tylko mogli. Omijali leżące na ziemi głazy i większe kamienie. To dziwne, ale oboje mieli dziwne przeświadczenie, że droga w odwrotnym kierunku zajęła im znacznie mniej czasu. Czyżby pomylili korytarze? Nie, to niemożliwe. Dokładnie przecież pamiętali, którędy tu przyszli. Teal`c szedł pierwszy. W pewnej chwili zatrzymał się tak gwałtownie, że Carter dosłownie na niego wpadła. Wyszła zza jego pleców i poczuła, że serce w niej zamiera. Promienie latarek ślizgały się po ścianie gruzu. Z tej strony korytarz również był zablokowany. Byli odcięci. Czując ogarniającą ją falę rozpaczy, podeszła do osuwiska. Umieściła latarkę w specjalnym uchwycie z przodu kamizelki, po czym bez słowa pochyliła się i podniosła jeden z kamieni. Z wściekłością rzuciła go za siebie i sięgnęła po następny. Z jedną zdrową ręką udawało jej się tylko z tymi najmniejszymi. Teal`c podszedł z drugiej strony. Odrzucał jeden głaz za drugim. Korytarz wypełnił łomot kamieni i świst ich przyśpieszonych oddechów. Pot spływał po ich twarzach, znacząc jaśniejsze smugi w pokrywającym je kurzu. Pracowali długo, bardzo długo, metodycznie oczyszczając korytarz. Sterta odwalonych skał rosła. Pozostawało ich jednak tak wiele. Zbyt wiele.

Carter pierwsza opadła z sił. Usiadła na podłodze, opierając plecy o ścianę. Nogi wyciągnęła przed siebie. Płuca paliły ją nieprzyjemnym ogniem. Sięgnęła po manierkę, w której pozostało jeszcze trochę wody. Pijąc, przyglądała się jak Jaffa schyla się, obejmuje ramionami duży głaz a potem napręża wszystkie mięśnie, by unieść go w górę. Krzywiąc się z wysiłku odchodzi kilka kroków dalej i z hukiem wypuszcza głaz z objęć. Otarł pot z czoła, rozmazując brud. Z trudem wyprostował plecy. Podszedł do Carter przyglądając jej się badawczo.

\- Jak ręka?

\- Przeżyję. Bardziej mnie martwi to, że wkrótce zabraknie nam wody. Przy tak dużym wysiłku fizycznym możemy się łatwo odwodnić.

\- Odkopaliśmy już dość długi odcinek. Niestety, pozostało jeszcze więcej. - Usiadł obok Sam. Jego głowa sama powędrowała do tyłu. - Muszę chwilę odpocząć.

Siedzieli w milczeniu, zbyt zmęczeni by rozmawiać. Stopniowo ich oddechy uspokajały się. Carter poczuła nieodpartą chęć, by zamknąć oczy. Wiedziała jednak, że może się to bardzo szybko zakończyć zaśnięciem. A nie mogli sobie w tej chwili pozwolić na taki luksus. Nie teraz, kiedy była już prawie pewna, że gdzieś pod ich stopami czai się morze lawy, czekając tylko na możliwość wydostania się na powierzchnię. Uwięzieni pod ziemią, tuż nad sercem wulkanu, znaleźli się chyba w najgorszym możliwym położeniu.

\- Generał Hammond pewnie próbował już się z nami skontaktować… - W zamyśleniu spoglądała na zegarek. - Jesteśmy drugą drużyną, która zaginęła bez wieści. Ale w ciągu kilku najbliższych godzin nikogo więcej nie wyślą na zwiad.

\- Nie. Dlatego nie możemy się poddawać. - Stwierdził spokojnie Teal`c.

Wielokrotnie Sam zastanawiała się, skąd Jaffa czerpie swoją siłę. Jego opanowanie udzielało się zawsze pozostałym, dodawało otuchy. Zazwyczaj kierował się logiką i nie przejmował się czymś, na co nie miał wpływu. Kroczył prosto do wyznaczonego przez siebie celu. Działał systematycznie, bez pośpiechu. Kiedyś poznali znaczenie jego imienia. Teal`c. Siła. Był silny pod każdym względem. Urodzony wojownik, bez strachu, bez litości dla wrogów a jednocześnie lojalny przyjaciel. Wspierał ich, kiedy tego naprawdę potrzebowali. Dawał im oparcie i nigdy nie kwestionował ich decyzji, choć nie zawsze je rozumiał. Patrzyła niemal zafascynowana, jak powoli wstaje i ponownie podchodzi do blokady. Pochyla się, prostuje, odrzuca kamień i pochyla się ponownie. Spojrzała na swoje dłonie. Były pokaleczone, popękane, brudne. Zacisnęła zęby i zmusiła swoje ciało do kolejnego wysiłku. Nie może zostawić Teal`ca samego w jego zmaganiach. Musi mu pomóc na tyle, na ile tylko zdoła. Chwyciła w obolałe ręce zimną bryłę i dźwignęła ją w górę. Pot zalewał jej oczy. Wszystkie mięśnie gwałtownie protestowały, gdy przenosiła kolejne odłamki skał. W boku czuła nieprzyjemne kłucie nie pozwalające na zaczerpnięcie swobodnego oddechu. Dłonie były opuchnięte i piekły. Miała trudności ze zginaniem palców. Z wielkim trudem udało jej się odkręcić manierkę. Wypiła chciwie ostatnie krople, po czym odrzuciła puste naczynie gdzieś za siebie. Nie będzie go już potrzebować. Ze zmęczenia chwiała się już na nogach. Przed oczami zaczęły wirować czarne pajączki. Była tak zmęczona, że nie poczuła drżenia ziemi pod jej stopami. Teal`c chwycił ją za ramiona i pociągnął w głąb korytarza. Ściany zatrzęsły się ponownie. Z sufitu posypały się niewielkie kamyki. Byli w potrzasku. Nie mieli żadnej możliwości ucieczki. Przykucnęli pod jedną ze ścian. Teal`c objął Sam ramionami. Osłaniał ją własnym ciałem tak, jak zrobił to wcześniej. Odruchowo chwyciła materiał jego munduru i wtuliła w niego twarz.

\- O Boże… - Wyszeptała. - Zginiemy. Wszyscy tu zginiemy.


	6. Chapter 6

Mieli tylko dwie latarki, co stanowiło pewien problem, ale szybko go rozwiązali. Azu szedł przodem z jedną latarką. Wyszukiwał dogodnych przejść, czasami usuwał niewielkie przeszkody. Drugą latarkę trzymał Daniel. Oświetlał drogę sobie i Jackowi, który uczepił się jego ramienia. O`Neill schował dumę do kieszeni i pozwalał się holować. Azu najwyraźniej nie raz przemierzał podziemne korytarze. Prowadził ich pewnie. Minęli kilka bocznych tuneli. Szli dalej omijając niewielkie osypiska. Kilkakrotnie musieli wszyscy razem zewrzeć siły, by odsunąć pod ścianę tarasujący przejście głaz. Daniel zerkał z niepokojem na przyjaciela. Czuł, że ręka na jego ramieniu zaciska się mocniej i mocniej. O`Neill ani słowem nie wspomniał o odpoczynku, choć najwyraźniej coraz bardziej go potrzebował. Oddychał ciężko, czasami chwiał się lekko, potykał, ale uparcie parł naprzód. Archeolog wiedział doskonale, że przywołał wszystkie siły, aby tylko nie opóźniać marszu. Raz zrobili krótki postój, aby poprawić opatrunek na ramieniu Jacka. Krew już spływała po ręce i kapała z jego palców. Potem znowu szli. Nawet Jackson odczuwał rosnące zmęczenie. Coraz trudniej było mu łapać oddech. Tym bardziej był pod wrażeniem, że Jack wytrzymuje takie tempo. Skręcili w jeden z bocznych korytarzy a potem w inny, bardzo wąski. Musieli praktycznie przeciskać się pomiędzy występami skalnymi, aż w końcu zatrzymali się przed niemal pionową ścianą. Azu z zadartą głową spoglądał wysoko, ku sklepieniu korytarza. Światło latarki ześlizgiwało się z kamiennego sufitu i ginęło gdzieś ponad ich głowami.

\- To tutaj. Teraz niestety czeka nas ta trudniejsza część. - Azu za pomocą rzemienia przywiązywał sobie latarkę z przodu skórzanej bluzy. - Musimy wspiąć się na górę. To naturalny szyb wentylacyjny. Prowadzi na powierzchnię. Słyszałem, że po drodze jest kilka szerszych półek skalnych, na których można nieco odpocząć.

Zarówno O`Neill jak i Daniel wpatrywali się w mrok z wyraźną konsternacją. Szyb wentylacyjny okazał się być biegnącym pod ostrym kątem kominem. Trudno było oceniać jak długim i jak bardzo wąskim. Azu pewnie, jakby to robił na co dzień, poszukał punktu zaczepienia dla palców rąk. Napiął mięśnie ramion i uniósł stopę ku szczelinie w skale. Odepchnął się i podciągnął w górę na ramionach. Przeniósł ciężar ciała na nogę. Drugą stopą szukał kolejnego pęknięcia. Znalazł. Ponownie zmusił do pracy ramiona. Znajdował się już dwa metry nad ziemią. Pełznąc niczym pająk zniknął w wąskim otworze ponad ich głowami. Dostrzegali tylko błyski jego latarki.

\- Hej, Wybieracie się na zewnątrz? - Doleciał ich z góry nieco przytłumiony głos. - Chodźcie. To naprawdę jedyna droga.

Jack położył dłonie na zimnej skale. Nigdy nie przepadał za wspinaczkami. Tym bardziej bez żadnej asekuracji. Spięta twarz Jacksona zdradzała, że również podziela to zdanie. Nie było jednak na co czekać. O`Neill umieścił czubek buta w szczelinie, wykorzystanej wcześniej przez Azu. Ręce automatycznie powędrowały w górę i znalazły odpowiedni występ skalny. Z obawą przeniósł ciężar ciała na ramiona. Zranione ramię natychmiast zapiekło ostrym, promieniującym do koniuszków palców bólem. Zmusił jednak ciało do działania i wzmocnił uchwyt. Powoli podciągnął się do góry. Ręka za ręką, noga za nogą przesuwał się do przodu. Gdy zanurzył się w tunelu ponad sklepieniem korytarza, na moment oślepił go promień latarki. To Azu uczepiony skały gdzieś w górze, czekał na niego, by choć trochę oświetlić mu drogę. Wskazał latarką na nieco szerszy występ skalny, dający oparcie dla obu stóp. Jack wykorzystał go, by chwilę odpocząć. Z dołu dobiegało ich głośne sapanie i mamrotanie Daniela. Przybliżające się światło latarki świadczyło o tym, że archeolog radzi sobie nie najgorzej z pokonywaniem prawie pionowej ściany. Azu wspiął się znowu na pewną wysokość i czekał aż Jack zmniejszy dzielący ich dystans. Powoli przesuwali się ku górze. Wysiłek był morderczy. Tunel czasami był dość szeroki na tyle, że nie można było ręką dosięgnąć przeciwległej ściany, a czasami tak wąski, że trzeba było się niemal przeciskać. Cała trójka odczuwała zmęczenie. Nawet Azu musiał częściej odpoczywać. Na szczęście po drodze napotkali kilka szerszych półek skalnych, na których mogli usiąść i dać odpocząć obolałym mięśniom. O`Neill był już niemal na skraju wyczerpania. Jego ramiona drżały. Mokre od krwi i potu dłonie ślizgały się na kamieniach. Kręciło mu się w głowie a w ustach całkiem zaschło. Daniel z obawą wpatrywał się w ciemną sylwetkę przyjaciela. Jego ruchy zaczęły być powolne i nieskoordynowane.

\- Dość! Musimy znowu odpocząć! - Krzyknął z dołu.

\- Już niedaleko… - Pocieszał Azu. - Jeszcze tylko kawałek. Czuję już świeże powietrze.

\- Dzięki Bogu… - Wychrypiał Jack. - Kocham świeże powietrze. Na dole jakoś dziwnie śmierdziało. Zauważyliście?

\- Tak Jack. Na dole w ogóle było nieprzyjemnie.

\- Nie, serio mówię, że coś tam śmierdziało.

\- Masz rację. - Włączył się Azu. - Zapach rzeczywiście był dziwny. Nie mam pojęcia, co mogło go wydzielać. Choć jednak wydaje mi się, że już gdzieś wcześniej go czułem…

Urwał i poruszył się niespokojnie.

\- Musimy iść! - Zarządził. - Widzę kolejny występ skalny. Musimy się do niego dostać. Zaraz się zacznie. Znów nadciąga gniew Boga Góry. Tam powinniśmy być względnie bezpieczni!

O`Neill zaklął soczyście i zmusił się do jeszcze większego wysiłku. Już był w połowie drogi , Już głowa i barki znajdowały się ponad krawędzią, gdy przyszła kolejna fala wstrząsów. Stopy nagle straciły oparcie, a ręce nie miały się czego chwycić. Zsunął się ze skały, desperacko walcząc o jakikolwiek punkt zaczepiania. Drapał zimną skałę, lecz zsuwał się dalej. Zatrzymał się na samym skraju krawędzi. Wbił palce w wąską szczelinę, wiedząc, że nie ma już sił, aby wspiąć się z powrotem. Jego dłonie milimetr po milimetrze ześlizgiwały się ze skały. Lewe ramię opadło wzdłuż ciała. Na prawym nadgarstku zacisnęła się znienacka silna dłoń.

\- Podaj mi rękę! - Usłyszał ponad sobą. Spojrzał w górę, prosto w szeroko otwarte oczy Azu. - Nie utrzymam cię długo. Daj mi drugą rękę!

Tubylec leżał na brzuchu. Mocno zaciskał palce na nadgarstku pułkownika. Drugą rękę wyciągnął jak mógł najdalej. Szeroko rozstawione palce zdawały się być poza zasięgiem wyczerpanego O`Neilla.

\- Daj mi drugą rękę, albo obaj spadniemy! No już!

Jack z przerażeniem poczuł, że palce drugiej ręki także rozwierają się. Z wysiłku pociemniało mu w oczach. Zagryzł mocno wargi. Natarczywy głos Azu utrzymywał go w świadomości. Posłuchał. Wyrzucił ramię w górę i chwycił mocno wyciągniętą ku niemu dłoń. Poczuł gwałtowne szarpnięcie, gdy prawa dłoń także zsunęła się z krawędzi. Zawisł bezwładnie, wierzgając nogami w poszukiwaniu punktu oparcia.

\- Trzymam cię! Trzymam! - Mamrotał chłopak. - Teraz musisz się podciągnąć. Chodź, musisz mi trochę pomóc. Sam nie dam rady, Pomóż mi!

Powoli, bardzo powoli młody mężczyzna wciągał starszego na występ skalny. Gdy mu się to udało obaj padli wyczerpani, ciężko dysząc. Odruchowo odsunęli się od krawędzi. Skuleni pod samą ścianą wsłuchiwali się w echo spadających w dół kamieni i odłamków skał. Przeczekali tak kolejne wstrząsy. Potem nastała cisza. Jack starając się ignorować ogarniające go mdłości, podczołgał się do krawędzi i spojrzał w czarną przepaść. Promień latarki Daniela zniknął.

\- Daniel! - Krzyknął. - Daniel, jesteś tam? Odezwij się!

\- Jestem, Jack. - Odpowiedział mu stłumiony głos Jacksona. Archeolog siedział skulony w skalnej niszy. Musiał ze wszystkich sił zapierać się rękami i nogami, by nie polecieć w dół. Wnęka była niewielka, ale dawała ochronę przed spadającym z góry deszczem skalnych odprysków. Wychylił się teraz ze swej kryjówki i poświecił w górę latarką. - Wszystko z wami w porządku? Wydawało mi się, że spadasz.

\- Dobrze ci się wydawało. - Ciałem Jacka wstrząsnął niekontrolowany dreszcz. - Cholera, niewiele brakowało. - Przeturlał się na plecy i z zamkniętymi oczami czekał aż uspokoją się zawroty głowy. Pomacał ręką w poszukiwaniu ramienia Azu. Ścisnął je lekko. - Dzięki stary…

Z dołu dobiegło ich szuranie i głośne sapanie. To Daniel wspinał się do nich. Wkrótce jego głowa zamajaczyła ponad krawędzią. W milczeniu posunęli się, by zrobić mu miejsce. Usiadł ciężko, opierając głowę o ścianę.

\- Prawie dostałem zawału. – Wydyszał.

\- Ty? Ty prawie dostałeś zawału? - Ręce O`Neilla trzęsły się lekko. Wsunął je pod pachy, oddychając głęboko. - Nienawidzę wspinaczki. Od dziś nikt nie wyciągnie mnie na wycieczkę w góry.

\- Ja też od dzisiaj wolę równiny. - Daniel oparł czoło na ręce. - Góry są stanowczo przereklamowane…

Azu ostrożnie stanął na nogi. Spoglądał ku górze a na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmiech.

\- Udało się. Widzę światło.

Jak na komendę zadarli w górę głowy. Rzeczywiście. Światełko było jeszcze bardzo nikłe, ale mieli stuprocentową pewność, że wdziera się z zewnątrz. Bez słowa podnieśli się. Ostatni etap wspinaczki przebyli resztką sił, prawie na odruchach. Coraz mocniejsze promienie słoneczne ciągnęły ich do siebie jak magnes. Powietrze już pachniało wiatrem i zielenią. Na kolanach wypełzli wreszcie na powierzchnię, mrużąc oczy, oślepieni jasnym słońcem. Leżeli bez ruchu, wystawiając twarze ku niebu. Oddychali głęboko, jeszcze do końca nie mogąc uwierzyć, że jednak im się udało. Wydostali się z tej przeklętej kopalni.


	7. Chapter 7

O`Neill z trudem dźwignął się na kolana i rozejrzał dookoła. Znajdowali się na zachodnim stoku góry. Mniej więcej w połowie jej wysokości. W dole zieleniły się drzewa, natomiast samo zbocze porośnięte było wyschniętą i pożółkłą trawą .W niektórych miejscach trawa ustępowała miejsca litej skale. Gdzieniegdzie rozpierały się karłowate, kolczaste krzewy. Wytężał wzrok, nie mógł jednak dostrzec ani obozu, ani miejsca, w którym znajdowało się wejście do podziemnych korytarzy. Sięgnął po krótkofalówkę i zdziwił się, że pomimo wszystko nie jest uszkodzona.

\- Major Carter, odbiór! - Głos miał słaby i zachrypnięty. Odkaszlnął i kontynuował wywoływanie swych podwładnych. - Tealc`c, zgłoś się. Do diabła! Sam, Teal`c słyszycie mnie? Odbiór!

Odpowiedziały mu trzaski. Ścisnął mocno urządzenie, aż zbielały mu kostki rąk. Był odpowiedzialny za tych ludzi. Musiał ich odnaleźć żywych lub martwych. Jego wzrok powędrował ku szczytowi wzniesienia. Zamarł z otwartymi ze zdziwienia ustami. Słup dymu wznosił się nad wierzchołkiem. Wędrował prosto w kierunku nieba. A więc jednak to prawda. To cholerny, właśnie przebudzony ze snu wulkan. Zamknął usta. Na wyciągniętej dłoni osiadały drobinki czegoś szarego. Czegoś, co rozmazywało się pod dotknięciem palców, pozostawiając na skórze tłuste smugi. Popiół wydostający się z krateru i wędrujący z wiatrem. Niedobrze. Bardzo niedobrze. Wulkan szykował się do erupcji, a oni stracili już tyle czasu. Odwrócił się do towarzyszy. Obaj także spoglądali w górę. Daniel powoli opuścił wzrok i na widok Jacka głośno wciągnął powietrze. No dobra. Wiedział, że jego dowódca jest ranny, ale dopiero teraz, w pełnym słońcu mógł ocenić rozmiar jego obrażeń.

\- Boże, Jack. Wykrwawisz się na śmierć.

Obaj spojrzeli na prawe ramię pułkownika. Opatrunek znów był cały ciemnoczerwony. Właściwie cała prawa połowa munduru już przesiąknięta była krwią. Albo rany były bardzo głębokie, albo w pazurach zabitego zwierzęcia znajdowało się coś, co opóźniało krzepnięcie krwi. Skutek był taki, że Jack blady jak kreda, chwiał się lekko na nogach. Machnął jednak lekceważąco ręką.

\- Nieważne. Potem się tym zajmiemy. Teraz musimy się śpieszyć. Powinniśmy odszukać Carter i Teal`ca, no i połączyć się z SGC.

\- Ale Jack…

\- Potem, Danielu! - Jego wzrok był twardy jak stal.

Jackson już otworzył usta, by coś jeszcze powiedzieć. Wiedział jednak, że spór jest bezsensowny. Jack i tak zrobi to, co sobie zaplanował. Wzruszył ramionami zrezygnowany.

\- Dobra. Niech będzie potem. Ale jeśli zemdlejesz… - O`Neill posłał mu takie spojrzenie, że natychmiast zamilkł.

Powoli, by nie stracić równowagi, zaczęli schodzić w dół. Stok nie był zbyt ostry, ale zmęczenie fizyczne zrobiło swoje. Buty ślizgały się na suchych źdźbłach i drobnych kamykach. Nogi uginały się. Jednak po wcześniejszej karkołomnej wspinaczce, to zejście było niczym spacer. O`Neill szedł pierwszy. Lewą ręką podtrzymywał prawe ramię. Kilkakrotnie zachwiał się, ale udało mu się utrzymać równowagę. Rozglądał się czujnie dookoła w poszukiwaniu jakiegoś zagrożenia. Jego broń została gdzieś w kopalni przywalona stertą kamieni. Pozostał mu tylko pistolet zatknięty w kaburę przyczepioną do uda. Gdyby w tej chwili zostali zaatakowani, nie mieli praktycznie żadnej możliwości obrony. Daniel nie miał przy sobie nawet pistoletu. Upuścił go w grocie. Wierzył, że idący na samym końcu Azu i tym razem ostrzeże ich o ewentualnym niebezpieczeństwie. Zeszli już na sam dół i wzdłuż skraju lasu skierowali się do otworu, przez który jeszcze niedawno wchodzili do wnętrza góry. Wejście oczywiście było. Tyle, że kilka kroków w głąb korytarza przejście tarasowały zwały kamieni.

\- Niech to szlag! - Wyrwało się pułkownikowi.

Nic dziwnego, że nie odpowiadali na wezwanie. Pozostała część jego zespołu również została uwięziona w tunelach. Jednak oni nie mieli do pomocy tubylca, który by wyprowadził ich na powierzchnię. Aby ich uwolnić trzeba było oczyścić korytarz. Tego jednak sami nie byli w stanie zrobić. Pozostało tylko jedno wyjście.

\- Wracamy do obozu. - Zarządził. - Radio nie uległo uszkodzeniu. Musimy wezwać pomoc.

\- Skąd wiecie, że uda wam się połączyć ze swoją planetą? - Spytał zdumiony Azu. - Doktor Nowak nie zawsze mógł rozmawiać ze swoim dowódcą…

\- Mój przełożony, co godzinę otwiera gwiezdne wrota. Ten srebrny okrąg. - Wyjaśnił Jack. - Nie mogą być otwarte przez cały czas. Umówiliśmy się na kontakt o każdej pełnej godzinie. To będzie jakoś niedługo… - Spojrzał na zegarek. Tarcza była rozbita, a wskazówki nieruchome. - Danielu, Która godzina?

\- Dochodzi właśnie trzecia… - Spojrzeli na siebie w nagłym porozumieniu. Jednocześnie odwrócili się i puścili biegiem w stronę obozu. Azu, nic nie rozumiejąc, pospieszył za nimi. Daniel wyszedł na prowadzenie. Biegł ile tylko miał sił w nogach. Metalowe baraki były tuż za drzewami. Czuł kłucie w boku. Płuca z coraz większym trudem wciągały powietrze. Usłyszał dobiegający z tyłu jęk i odgłos wydawany przez padające na ziemię ciało. Spojrzał za siebie. Jack leżał rozciągnięty na ziemi. Zawrócił w jednej chwili i przypadł do przyjaciela, ale ten uniósł dłoń w uspokajającym geście.

\- Nic mi nie jest… - Wycharczał. - Idź! Radio…

Rzucił się znowu ku barakom. Wpadł jak bomba do przedsionka i otworzył drzwi do pomieszczenia, w którym znajdowała się radiostacja.

\- SG 1 Zgłoś się! - Z głośnika płynął jednostajny głos któregoś z żołnierzy. - Powtarzam, SG 1 Zgłoś się…

\- SG 1 zgłaszam się! - Trzęsącymi się rękami chwycił nadajnik. - Mówi Daniel Jackson. Jezu! Jak dobrze was słyszeć!

\- Doktorze Jackson! – Tym razem to był generał Hammond. - Co tam u licha się dzieje?

\- Generale… - Musiał wziąć bardzo głęboki oddech. - To naprawdę długa historia…

O`Neill długą chwilę leżał z głową ukrytą w ramionach i starał się uspokoić oddech. Uniósł głowę i rozejrzał się. Po Danielu nie było już nawet śladu. Nie ma rady, trzeba iść dalej. Wsparł się na rękach, podciągnął jedno, a potem drugie kolano. W uszach mu dudniło, w oczach wirowały czarne płatki. Zawroty głowy nasiliły się. Spróbował się wyprostować, lecz wtedy jego ciałem targnęły gwałtowne skurcze. Zgięty wpół zwymiotował. Kiedy wreszcie udało mu się złapać oddech, stwierdził, że jest mokry od potu a całe jego ciało trzęsie się jak galareta. Usiadł, ocierając usta wierzchem dłoni. Wystraszony Azu stał nad nim i przyglądał mu się z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Źle z tobą - Stwierdził.

\- Fakt, bywało lepiej. - Bąknął pułkownik. - Wciąż jednak żyję, więc w sumie nie jest jeszcze najgorzej.

\- Jesteś wielkim wojownikiem. - Kontynuował Azu. - Nie sądziłem, że w ogóle dasz radę wydostać się z tej kopalni. Jesteś naprawdę silny. I w dodatku troszczysz się o podległych ci ludzi. Nawet o tego, którego lud służył dawnym bogom.

\- Teal`c jest moim przyjacielem. Nie służy już dawnym bogom. Zresztą Goa`uld nigdy bogami nie byli. Chcieli tylko, żeby inni tak myśleli.

\- Doktor Nowak mówił to samo… - Azu odwrócił wzrok.

\- Hej! Głowa do góry! Jeszcze nie wszystko stracone. Jeśli doktor Nowak i pozostali wciąż żyją, to na pewno ich odzyskamy. Słowo!

\- Powinienem ich wcześniej ostrzec. Widziałem, co się dzieje. Wiedziałem, że starszyzna przestała być im przychylna.

\- No może, ale ostrzegłeś nas… W każdym razie próbowałeś. Dzieciaku… - Poklepał Azu po ramieniu. - Uratowałeś nam życie. Mnie nawet dwukrotnie. Jesteśmy teraz twoimi dłużnikami.

Z trudem wstał i na miękkich nogach zbliżył się do drzwi baraku. Ze środka wyszedł Daniel, niosąc w rękach sporych rozmiarów apteczkę.

\- Udało się. Pomoc jest już w drodze. Mamy teraz trochę czasu, żeby zająć się twoją raną. Bez dyskusji! - Dodał z naciskiem, marszcząc groźnie brwi.

O`Neill skrzywił się, ale wiedział, że jest to nieuniknione, jeśli chce dalej uczestniczyć w poszukiwaniach. Daniel pomógł mu usiąść tak, by mógł wygodnie oprzeć się o ścianę baraku i rozciął stare bandaże. Mimo woli wzdrygnął się, ujrzawszy poszarpane ciało. Odciął i wyrzucił strzęp materiału będący wcześniej rękawem. Z zaciśniętymi zębami przemył ranę najlepiej jak potrafił. Założył świeży opatrunek i mocno zabandażował. Jack zniósł całą operację ze stoickim spokojem właściwie tylko dlatego, że był zbyt dumny, by krzyczeć z bólu. Spocił się cały. Zagryzł usta prawie do krwi. Gdy Daniel odsunął się nieco, by podziwiać ukończone dzieło, odetchnął z ulgą. Czuł się zmęczony i chory. Archeolog jednak nie pozwolił mu na dłuższy odpoczynek. Pochylił się, by oczyścić ranę z tyłu głowy. Ta nie była zbyt głęboka i zdążyła się już zasklepić. Wystarczyło przemyć ją środkiem odkażającym. W nagrodę za wytrwałość Jack otrzymał butelkę pełną wody. Z uczuciem ogromnej ulgi odkręcił nakrętkę i pociągnął spory łyk. Jackson siedział obok również z butelką wody w dłoniach i oglądał swoje zniszczone okulary. Azu pozostał wciąż w tym samym miejscu, w którym O`Neill go zostawił. Stał z opuszczonymi ramionami i wpatrywał się w górujący nad okolicą, dymiący wulkan. Jack przyglądał mu się zamyślony, a potem zwrócił się do archeologa.

\- Daniel…

\- Tak?

\- Wtedy w lesie… Nie zrobiłbym tego… Nie strzeliłbym do niego.

\- Wiem.

\- Ale dziękuję, że mimo wszystko próbowałeś mnie powstrzymać.

\- To była tylko chwila, ale naprawdę się wtedy bałem.

\- Wiem.

Milczeli dłuższą chwilę. Jack rysował patykiem na piasku. Daniel z zainteresowaniem przyglądał się swoim dłoniom. Kilkakrotnie nabierał powietrza, by coś powiedzieć i wypuszczał je z powrotem. Wiedział, że to o czym ma zamiar pomówić, będzie dla Jacka trudne.

\- Porucznik Martinez był naprawdę dobrym żołnierzem. - Zaczął ostrożnie.

\- Tak. Był. - O`Neill ścisnął mocniej patyk.

\- Lubiłeś go, prawda? - Daniel wpatrywał się teraz w Jacka, a jego wzrok, niczym promień lasera, zdawał się przewiercać na wylot.

\- Owszem… Majora Stevensa i Bensona też lubiłem, choć byli cholernymi służbistami.

\- Martinez niedawno otrzymał przydział do SG 6?

\- Miesiąc temu.

\- Nadzorowałeś jego szkolenie?

\- Tak…

\- Był dobry?

\- Tak, Danielu. Osiągnął świetne wyniki. Był najlepszy z całej grupy. Możliwe, że był najlepszy z pośród wszystkich kadetów, którzy ostatnio do nas trafili. Najwidoczniej nie był jednak tak dobry jak powinien, by przeżyć.

\- Wiesz, że nic nie mogłeś na to poradzić?

Jack podniósł wzrok i napotkał spojrzenie niebieskich oczu Daniela. W jego wzroku dostrzegł troskę, zrozumienie i współczucie. Westchnął głęboko. Choć odczuwał gniew i rozgoryczenie, nie mógł wyładowywać swych frustracji na przyjacielu.

\- Martinez to nie pierwszy dzieciak, którego oglądałem martwego i zapewne nie ostatni. Danielu, wiem , że takie rzeczy się zdarzają. To cholernie niesprawiedliwe, ale życie rzadko bywa sprawiedliwe. W tej chwili chcę tylko odnaleźć Carter i Teal`ca a potem spróbować uratować resztę zespołu.

\- Myślisz, że wciąż jeszcze żyją?

\- Nie wiem. Ale musimy przynajmniej spróbować.

\- A jeśli… - Daniel zawiesił głos - A jeśli już jest za późno?

\- Wtedy wrócimy. Zabierzemy to, co z nich zostało i wrócimy…

\- Wiesz, że szamani starają się tylko chronić swój lud?

O`Neill uśmiechnął się ze zmęczeniem i z trudem dźwignął się na nogi. Czuł się stary i zmęczony. Zbyt stary w świecie, w którym ginęli młodzi chłopcy .

\- Wszyscy staramy się tylko chronić swoich ludzi, Danielu. - Odwrócił się i wolnym krokiem ruszył na spotkanie oddziałowi marines, który właśnie pojawił się pomiędzy drzewami.


	8. Chapter 8

\- Pułkowniku O`Neill. - Pułkownik Reynolds, dowódca SG 3, zasalutował przepisowo. Jego podwładni stali tuż za nim. Z tyłu pojawił się oddział SG 12 i czwórka innych mężczyzn w mundurach polowych. Sanitariusze z zespołu medycznego. - Fatalnie wyglądasz. Powinieneś jak najszybciej trafić do ambulatorium. Zespół medyczny odtransportuje cię do SGC.

\- Żartujesz, Reynolds? Zostaję! Nie zamierzam wracać bez moich ludzi.

\- To nie jest dobry pomysł. Człowieku, ledwo stoisz na nogach.

\- Wrócę dopiero, gdy odnajdziemy resztę. I nie będę o tym więcej dyskutował.

\- Mogę wydać ci rozkaz.

\- Spróbuj. Jesteśmy równi stopniem…

Reynolds dłuższą chwilę przyglądał się Jackowi. Mężczyzna cały pokryty był kurzem, brudem i zaschniętą krwią. Mimo to jego oczy błyszczały groźnie a usta zaciśnięte w cienką linię układały się w ironiczny uśmieszek. Ten człowiek nigdy łatwo się nie poddawał.

\- O.K. Chyba wiesz, co robisz… - Reynolds wcale nie wyglądał na przekonanego, jednak dobrze znał ten pełen determinacji wyraz twarzy Jacka. Wiedział, że przekonywanie go do powrotu będzie tylko zwykłą stratą czasu. A czasu mieli coraz mniej. Wysoki, czarny słup dymu wydostający się ze szczytu wzniesienia nie wróżył niczego dobrego.

\- Skoro już to ustaliliśmy, może podejmiemy jakąś decyzję odnośnie reszty mojego zespołu?

\- W porządku. Doktor Jackson mówił, że wydostaliście się na powierzchnię przez jakąś wąską szczelinę.

\- Szyb wentylacyjny.

\- Właśnie. Czy istnieją też inne?

\- Pewnie tak, ale o to trzeba spytać jego. - O`Neill wskazał brodą na Azu, który podejrzliwie przyglądał się nowo przybyłym.

\- Można mu ufać?

\- Uratował nas, więc chyba tak…

\- Ty mu ufasz?

\- Jak już mówiłem, uratował nas.

\- Jego współplemieńcy też nam sprzyjali, a potem z zimną krwią wymordowali połowę naszego zespołu, a resztę uprowadzili. Chciałbym wiedzieć, jakie niebezpieczeństwo grozi moim ludziom ze strony mieszkańców tej planety. A jeśli to pułapka?

\- Stuprocentowej gwarancji ci nie dam, ale ten dzieciak sporo ryzykował, przychodząc do nas. Zresztą, ja sam początkowo obwiniałem go o to, co stało się w obozie. Mimo to nie zostawił nas w tych przeklętych labiryntach. A miał taką możliwość i to nie raz. Słuchaj, jestem przekonany, że zależy mu przynajmniej na jednym z geologów. Jest gotów pomóc nam ich uratować. Ja też tego chcę. Zamiast więc rozważać wszystkie możliwe za i przeciw, zrobimy razem coś sensownego?

\- Tak jest. - Reynolds zacisnął zęby. - Odnalezienie zaginionych jest teraz naszym priorytetem.

\- Właśnie. Może zajmiemy się tym od razu? Carter i Teal`c są tam zasypani.

\- Dobrze. Chciałbym spróbować odnaleźć ten szyb, o którym mówiliśmy. Porozmawiasz z nim?

\- Z Azu. Tak ma na imię. Nie ma sprawy.

Obaj podeszli do Azu. Młody mężczyzna znów stał się niezwykle czujny. Stał z pochylonymi ramionami, spięty i niespokojny. Jego bystre oczy nieustannie przesuwały się od O`Neilla do Reynoldsa i z powrotem. Przełykał nerwowo ślinę. Jack szybko podniósł ręce w uspokajającym geście.

\- Słuchaj, bardzo potrzebujemy twojej pomocy. Tam w kopalni uwięzieni zostali ludzie z mojego zespołu. Moi przyjaciele. Chcielibyśmy się do nich dostać. Zastanawiamy się, czy reszta korytarzy również posiada szyby wentylacyjne podobne do tego, przez który się wydostaliśmy? Moglibyśmy je wykorzystać, by zejść i ich odnaleźć.

\- To możliwe. Tych otworów jest kilka w obrębie całej kopalni. - Tubylec poczuł się trochę pewniej za sprawą Daniela, który również do nich dołączył. - Jeden z nich ma początek w korytarzu poprzedzającym podziemną grotę. Jeżeli ten odcinek nie został całkowicie zasypany, wasz plan ma szansę powodzenia. Jednak samo zejście w dół będzie ogromnym ryzykiem.

\- Mamy odpowiedni sprzęt. - O`Neill uśmiechnął się szeroko. - Wskażesz nam to miejsce?

\- A co z pozostałymi? Co z doktorem Nowakiem? - Azu patrzył Jackowi prosto w oczy i w tym momencie pułkownik już miał absolutną pewność, że chłopak jest całkowicie po ich stronie. Te oczy nie mogły kłamać. Było w nich tyle strachu i poczucia winy. I niemej prośby o pomoc.

\- Reynolds? Co ty na to?

\- Podzielimy się na dwie grupy. Jedna pozostanie tutaj i spróbuje wyciągnąć Carter i Teal`ca z kopalni. Pozostali wyruszą w góry, by odszukać porwanych naukowców. Chciałbym, żebyś nas poprowadził. Jeśli oczywiście możesz. Z pomocą kogoś, kto dobrze zna okolicę, mamy o wiele większe szanse na ocalenie wszystkich.

\- Czy ukarzecie mój lud za czyn, którego się dopuścił? - Azu toczył wewnętrzną walkę. Chciał uratować przyjaciela, a jednocześnie bał się o współplemieńców. - Czy pragniecie zemsty? Nie wszyscy z nas są posłuszni szamanom. Wielu, tak jak ja, wierzy, że mówicie prawdę. Że przybyliście tu jedynie w celach naukowych. Że nie zamierzaliście nas zniewolić.

\- Nie zamierzaliśmy i w dalszym ciągu nie zamierzamy. – O`Neill zerknął porozumiewawczo na drugiego pułkownika. - Obiecuję ci, że nie będziemy się mścić. Prawda Reynolds? Odnajdziemy jaskinie, uwolnimy zakładników i postaramy się, żeby nikt więcej już nie zginął. Czy to jasne?

\- Tak jest. - Wymruczał Reynolds.- A jeśli nas zaatakują?

\- Obronimy się, ale bez rozlewu krwi. To rozkaz! - Jack poczuł nagle, że robi mu się gorąco. W oczach pociemniało a na czole wystąpiły mu kropelki potu. Zachwiał się i upadł na jedno kolano. Stojący obok Daniel zdążył złapać go za łokieć.

\- Tam do licha! - Reynolds gestem przywołał do nich sanitariusza. - Nie widzisz, w jakim jesteś stanie?

\- Już ci powiedziałem… Nie wracam bez moich ludzi… - Hardo uniósł brodę, choć w głowie mu wirowało. Cholera, upływ krwi zrobił jednak swoje. Był słaby jak dziecko.

\- Jack, on chyba ma rację. - Jackson kucał koło przyjaciela. - Ja pójdę z nimi. Spróbuję porozmawiać z szamanami. Może przemówię im do rozsądku. Dopilnuję, by nikt niepotrzebnie nie ucierpiał. Ale ty nie możesz z nami iść. Po prostu nie dasz rady. A poza tym będziesz nas spowalniał. Proszę Jack, pozwól sobie pomóc.

\- Uch… - O`Neill przecząco pokręcił głową. Uniósł obie ręce do twarzy. Pocierał nimi czoło. Kto, jak kto, ale on był wyjątkowo uparty.

\- Sir! - Sanitariusz już pochylał się nad Jackiem. - Nie Wyrażam zgody na pański udział w poszukiwaniach. Stracił pan zbyt dużo krwi. W każdej chwili może pan wpaść we wstrząs. Jeżeli nie chce pan wracać już teraz do SGC, sugeruję, by pozostał pan w obozie. Będę miał na pana oko.

\- Dosyć gadania, tracimy tylko czas. - Reynolds naprawdę się zdenerwował. – Ten wulkan wygląda cholernie niebezpiecznie. Jack, zostajesz w obozie. Doktorze Jackson, Azu zbieramy się. SG 12 spróbuje dostać się do kopalni. Jak tylko Azu wskaże im położenie wylotu szybu wentylacyjnego, ruszamy na poszukiwanie jaskini, w których schronili się mieszkańcy planety. Jeśli szczęście nam dopisze, wrócimy wszyscy razem. Nie zmienię zdania, Jack!

O`Neill zwiesił głowę zrezygnowany i zaniechał dalszych dyskusji. Wiedział, że mieli rację, choć bardzo mu się to nie podobało. Z pomocą Daniela i sanitariusza stanął na drżących nogach. Oparł się na ramieniu młodego majora. Wcale już nie był pewien swoich sił.

\- Tak jest, pułkowniku. - Mruknął w kierunku Reynoldsa.

Reynolds ponownie szybko zasalutował i odwrócił się na pięcie, by odmaszerować. Archeolog poklepał Jacka po plecach i razem z Azu ruszyli za SG 3.

\- Nie waż mi się umierać na tej przeklętej planecie, Jack! – Krzyknął jeszcze na odchodnym. - Zobaczysz, będzie dobrze!

\- Acha… - O`Neill patrzył na plecy oddalających się mężczyzn. Czuł się całkowicie bezradny. Tego właśnie najbardziej nie znosił. Nic nie robić. Czekać bezczynnie, aż inni odwalą całą robotę.

\- Sir… - Major cierpliwie czekał . Jack zmusił ciało do działania i pozwolił sanitariuszowi poprowadzić się w stronę baraków.

Dwie godziny później O`Neill siedział już wygodnie na pryczy i popijał wodę. Było gorąco jak w piekle, nawet pomimo pootwieranych wszystkich możliwych drzwi i okien. Zespół medyczny szybko się z nim uwinął. Zranione ramię spoczywało teraz na temblaku, rana na głowie została zeszyta i zabezpieczona opatrunkiem. W spoczywający na materacu nadgarstek wbity miał plastikowy wenflon, przez który podano mu antybiotyk a teraz wolno sączyła się kroplówka. Pułkownik Reynolds zameldował jakiś czas temu, że znaleźli otwór, przez który najprawdopodobniej mogą dostać się do wnętrza góry. Drużyny rozdzieliły się. Podczas, gdy SG 12 przygotowywało sprzęt do wspinaczki, drużyna Reynoldsa skierowała się w stronę majaczących w oddali gór. Mieli do przejścia solidny kawałek drogi. Wulkan znów dał o sobie znać. Zatrząsł się, lecz tym razem łagodnie. Drobinki popiołu powoli spływały spod nieba i osadzały się na wszystkich płaszczyznach na zewnątrz. Odstawił wodę na stolik i przysłuchiwał się rozmawiającym na korytarzu sanitariuszom. Mężczyźni byli wyraźnie wstrząśnięci, gdy zbadali ciała martwych żołnierzy i zrozumieli, w jakich okolicznościach zginęli. Ciała zostały już zapakowane w czarne, plastikowe worki i odesłane na Ziemię. Zespół medyczny czekał teraz na kolejne wiadomości o zaginionych. Jack sięgnął po krótkofalówkę.

\- SG 12 raport? - Spytał po raz kolejny.

\- Sir, pułkownik Tucker i major Bullows wciąż przebywają w szczelinie. Utrzymujemy z nimi stały kontakt. Jest bardzo mało miejsca, ale wciąż przemieszczają się w dół. Podejrzewamy, że za chwilę sygnał radiowy zostanie zagłuszony przez ściany tunelu.

\- Dziękuję poruczniku. - Odłożył krótkofalówkę i przeczesał palcami siwiejące już włosy.

Skrzywi się, gdy ręka mimowolnie powędrowała za daleko i uraził dopiero, co zszytą ranę. Czas dłużył się niemiłosiernie. Minuty wlokły się jedna za drugą. Nie mógł nawet wstać, bo uwiązany był do tej przeklętej kroplówki a ciągnięcie stojaka za sobą, wydawało mu się śmieszne. Niemal podskoczył, gdy radio zatrzeszczało i z głośnika rozległ się zdyszany głos pułkownika Tuckera.

\- Pułkowniku O`Neill Odbiór!

\- O`Neill, słucham…

-Złe wieści sir. Część korytarza, do którego prowadzi ten właz jest odcięta od reszty. Nie znaleźliśmy major Carter ani Teal`ca. Być może udało im się przedostać jeszcze bliżej wyjścia. W takim przypadku moglibyśmy spróbować usunąć tarasujące przejście głazy. Ale to nie wszystko…

\- Mów! - Warknął zniecierpliwiony.

\- Pułkowniku, korytarz wypełniają wydostające się z wnętrza wulkanu gazy. Nie jestem pewien, jakie dokładnie, ale na z całą pewnością są trujące. Jeśli pani major i Teal`c przebywali zbyt długo pod ich wpływem… - Nie dokończył, ale wcale nie musiał. Jack zerwał się gwałtownie na nogi. Zatoczył się i chwycił za oparcie łóżka.

\- Jasna cholera! Też czułem, że coś tam śmierdziało! Pułkowniku, proszę natychmiast udać się do wejścia i rozpocząć odgruzowywanie. Za chwilę do was dołączę!

\- Ale sir…

\- Bez dyskusji, Tucker! Panowie! - Krzyknął w stronę zespołu medycznego. Żołnierze już wpadli do pomieszczenia zaalarmowani jego podniesionym głosem. - Odepnijcie mnie. Za chwilę będziecie mieć pełne ręce roboty.


	9. Chapter 9

\- Major Carter, Proszę się obudzić. - Wielka dłoń niespodziewanie delikatnie potrząsała jej ramię. Sam zamrugała zdziwiona. Wyrwana gwałtownie ze snu nie wiedziała, gdzie się znajduje. Było ciemno i zimno. Jej ciało było całe obolałe. Każdy mięsień krzyczał w proteście, gdy próbowała się poruszyć. Ujrzała w dłoni Teal`ca latarkę. Przypomniała sobie wszystko. Teal`c był tylko w podkoszulku. Jego kurtka przykrywała teraz jej ramiona. Kiedy przyjrzała się bliżej, dostrzegła pot lśniący na jego czole. No tak. Kiedy ona odpoczywała, Jaffa wciąż ciężko pracował.

-Teal`c… - Powoli uniosła się na łokciach. Rozglądała się lekko zdezorientowana. - Zasnęłam?

\- Tak. Jak się teraz pani czuje?

\- Chyba lepiej… Wszystko potwornie mnie boli, ale trochę jaśniej mi się myśli. Jak długo spałam?

\- Ponad godzinę.

\- Uch… Powinnam ci pomóc. Czemu mnie nie obudziłeś?

\- Była pani wyczerpana. Potrzebowała pani odpoczynku. Poza tym jest pani ranna. Praca ze złamaną ręką jest mało efektywna.

\- Lepsza taka pomoc, niż żadna. - Usiadła z trudem. - Pracowałeś dalej?

\- W rzeczy samej. Duża część korytarza, którą udało nam się oczyścić, zawaliła się znowu. Musiałem zaczynać praktycznie od początku.

\- A niech to… Przy kolejnych wstrząsach może zasypać nas całkowicie.

\- Były kolejne wstrząsy. - Sam ze zdziwieniem uniosła brwi. - Kiedy pani spała. Były raczej niewielkie. Nie spowodowały żadnych nowych osuwisk.

\- Spałam tak twardo, że nie obudziło mnie nawet trzęsienie ziemi? - Mimo woli parsknęła śmiechem.

\- Można tak to ująć. - Stwierdził z kamienną twarzą Teal`c. - Ale obudziłem panią, bo wydaje mi się, że coś słyszę. Chyba ktoś przekopuje się przez tunel od strony wejścia.

\- Ale jak to możliwe? - Wciągnęła gwałtownie powietrze. - Nikt przecież nie wie, że weszliśmy do kopalni. Nikt, z wyjątkiem… Ale jak? Skąd? Mój Boże, Teal`c. Myślisz, że oni przeżyli? - Przetoczyła się na kolana i niezgrabnie dźwignęła się na nogi. Jaffa podał jej dłoń, którą przyjęła z wdzięcznością.

\- No cóż. Zawsze istnieje szansa, choćby najmniejsza, że to, co wydaje się niemożliwe, w końcu stanie się rzeczywistością.

\- To byłby naprawdę cud…

Carter oddała Teal`cowi jego kurtkę i poszukała swojej latarki. Poszli w kierunku zasypanego wyjścia. Gdy stanęli pod zwałami skał, oparła obie dłonie na kamieniach i nadstawiła uszu. Słuch Teal`ca musiał być dużo lepszy, bo początkowo słyszała tylko ich własne oddechy i skrzypienie piasku pod butami. Dopiero, gdy zamknęła oczy i maksymalnie się skoncentrowała, dotarły do niej dalekie, przytłumione odgłosy. Cichuteńkie skrobanie i szuranie. Choć dźwięki były bardzo nikłe, źródło ich pochodzenia było dla niej oczywiste. Taki dźwięk wydawały podnoszone i przesuwane skały. Nie miała wątpliwości. W końcu sami przez kilka godzin odkopywali ten cholerny korytarz. A od huku przesuwanych i upuszczanych kamieni pękały im głowy.

\- Są. Naprawdę tam są. - Wyszeptała. - Musimy dać im znać, że tu jesteśmy.

Chwyciła w obie dłonie spory kamień, zamachnęła się i krzywiąc się z bólu, uderzyła nim o skałę. Potem jeszcze raz i jeszcze. Uderzenie, uderzenie, uderzenie, przerwa, uderzenie, przerwa, uderzenie, przerwa potem znowu trzy szybkie uderzenia. Dłuższa przerwa i znów cała sekwencja. Uniwersalny kod wzywających pomocy. Trzy krótkie, trzy długie, trzy krótkie. S.O.S. Teal`c początkowo stał ze zdumiona miną. W końcu na jego twarzy pojawił się wyraz zrozumienia. Położył dłoń na ramieniu Sam i delikatnie odsunął ją, jednocześnie wyjmując kamień z jej rąk.

\- Ja to zrobię. - Chwycił kamień i zaczął nim rytmicznie uderzać. Co pewien czas przerywał i czujnie nasłuchiwał. Po kilku minutach wsłuchiwania się w odległe dźwięki, na jego pełnej skupienia twarzy pojawił się cień uśmiechu. Carter opadła na kolana i niemal przytulając twarz do zimnych kamieni, wstrzymała oddech.

\- Słyszysz to ? - Spytała szeptem.

\- Tak. Odpowiadają na nasze wezwanie. - Poprzez tony gruzu i skalnych odłamków przebijało się rytmiczne echo uderzeń po drugiej stronie blokady.

\- Kopiąc z obu stron wydostaniemy się dwa razy szybciej, niż kopiąc tylko z jednej strony. - Stwierdziła logicznie.

\- W istocie. - Potwierdził Jaffa.

Przypięła latarkę do kamizelki i powróciła do znienawidzonej czynności, jaką było przenoszenie głazów z miejsca na miejsce. Czuła przypływ nowych sił. Teal`c również z nowym zapałem wziął się do pracy. Sapiąc i przeklinając pod nosem, powoli robili sobie przejście na wolność. Chłód przestał być problemem. Teraz już i Carter spływała potem. Mogłaby też przysiąc, że wcześniej mogła oddychać znacznie swobodniej. Zrobiło się duszno. Zupełnie jakby powietrze wokół nich zgęstniało. W pewnym momencie Teal`c poczuł, że kręci mu się w głowie. Trochę go to zdumiało. Owszem, był zmęczony. Nawet bardzo zmęczony. Nigdy jednak wysiłek fizyczny nie wywoływał u niego takich objawów. Oprócz zawrotów głowy czuł suchość w ustach i coś dziwnie drażniło jego zmysł powonienia. Zamknąwszy oczy skupił się na swoich odczuciach. Coś było zdecydowanie nie tak. Coś ulotnego atakowało jego mózg i jego ciało. Coś, co wdychał z każdym poruszeniem klatki piersiowej.

\- Major Cater? - Zaczął ostrożnie. - Czy trzęsieniu ziemi towarzyszą zwykle dodatkowe zjawiska?

\- Co masz na myśli? – Zachwiała się wyraźnie, aż musiała przytrzymać się ściany.

\- Ma pani zawroty głowy?

\- Owszem. To ze zmęczenia.

\- A jeśli nie tylko? Czy powietrze w tych korytarzach morze być skażone?

Zamrugała zdziwiona. Jakoś trudno jej było logicznie myśleć. Czy powietrze może być skażone? Przy braku dostępu świeżego powietrza może być tu podwyższony poziom dwutlenku węgla. Co jeszcze? Zaraz, zaraz...

\- Ekshalacje... - Wyszeptała ze zgrozą

\- Co to takiego?

\- Obawiam się, że to nie jest zwyczajne trzęsienie ziemi, Teal`c. - Zaczęła z namysłem. - Wydaje mi się, że doszło do wznowy aktywności wulkanu. Kopalnia znajduje się w jego zboczu...

\- Wiem, czym są wulkany.

\- Przejawem aktywności wulkanicznej są ekshalacje, czyli wyziewy wulkaniczne... Różne gazy. Para wodna, tlenek węgla, siarkowodór… - Urwała i spojrzała Teal`cowi prosto w oczy. - Jeśli poziom gazów zwiększałby się stopniowo i systematycznie, to przebywając tutaj mogliśmy nawet nie zauważyć, że osiągnęły wysokie stężenie. Zawroty głowy mogą być objawem zatrucia…

\- Ja również odczuwam niepokojące objawy. Powinniśmy sprawdzić, czy stężenie gazów wszędzie jest takie samo. Jeśli w którejś części jest ono niższe moglibyśmy się tam schronić. Dałoby to nam szansę na ocalenie życia.

\- Nie mamy żadnych czujników, żadnych urządzeń pomiarowych.

\- Wyczuwam dosyć wyraźnie jakiś obcy zapach. Wcześniej nie zwróciłem na niego uwagi. Myślałem, że to woń charakterystyczna dla tej kopalni.

\- Czułeś ją już wcześniej?

\- Potwierdzam. Praktycznie zaraz po wejściu do korytarza. Wtedy była jeszcze bardzo słaba i ulotna.

\- Niedobrze. - Carter rozejrzała się bezradnie. - Potrafisz określić, w którym miejscu stężenie jest najniższe?

\- Postaram się. - Jaffa z uniesionym w górę nosem zaczął węszyć. Wciągał powietrze w płuca przesuwając się wzdłuż korytarza. Odszedł w głąb tunelu. Z ciemności dobiegało echo jego kroków.

\- Major Carter! – Rozległ się jego stłumiony przez korytarz głos. - W dalszej części korytarza wrażenia zapachowe są zdecydowanie słabsze. Sądzę, że powinniśmy odpoczywać właśnie w tym miejscu.

Wycofali się więc, jak najdalej mogli . Możliwe, że w tym miejscu gazy natrafiły na jakieś naturalne ujście, lub może bliżej wyjścia wydostawały się z wnętrza wulkanu. Grunt, że po dłuższym odpoczynku zawrotu głowy nieco się zmniejszyły. Teal`c wyciągnął w stronę kobiety swój pojemnik z wodą.

\- Proszę się napić, pani major.

\- Nie, to twoja woda. - Pokręciła głową, choć w ustach całkiem jej zaschło.

\- Wydaje mi się, że potrzebuje jej pani o wiele bardziej niż ja. Proszę mnie posłuchać. Moja fizjologia czyni mnie odporniejszym na brak wody i wysiłek fizyczny. Pani jest ranna, a mimo to pracuje ze mną ramię w ramię. Znajduje się pani na skraju wyczerpania. Nasi ludzie już do nas idą, lecz w dalszym ciągu nie wiadomo, ile czasu im to zajmie. Nie pozwolę, by teraz, gdy pomoc jest tak blisko, zasłabła pani z powodu zwykłego odwodnienia.

\- Dziękuję Teal`c. - Przyjęła wodę i przytknęła butelkę do ust. Woda nie była świeża, ale cudownie mokra. Z westchnieniem ulgi oparła się o ścianę. Jaffa siedział naprzeciwko niej. Przymknął oczy. Emanował z niego niezwykły spokój i pewność, że wszystko skończy się tak, jak powinno. - Dziękuję ci za to, jaki jesteś. Dziękuję, że zawsze mogłam na ciebie liczyć.

\- Proszę bardzo. - Teal`c skinął głową. - I nawzajem. Cieszę się, że dane mi było służyć razem z panią.

\- Nie żałujesz swojej decyzji?

\- Czasem żałuję, że podjąłem ją zbyt późno. To dzięki wam zrozumiałem, że mam wybór. O`Neill sprawił, że zdecydowałem się zrobić krok naprzód. To niezwykły człowiek. Pani wie to chyba równie dobrze jak ja. - Teal`c zerknął na nią, po czym odwrócił wzrok.

Choć jego twarz nie zmieniła w ogóle wyrazu, coś w tonie jego głosu sprawiło, że Carter zrobiło się nieswojo. Teal`c był niezwykle bystry. Obserwował i bezbłędnie rozpoznawał wszelkie łączące zespół interakcje. Zawsze dyskretny, niczego nie komentował wprost. Czasami jednak czynił bardzo subtelne aluzje. Tak jak teraz. Sam była pewna, że jego uwadze nie umknęły żadne mimowolne gesty, żadne niewypowiedziane słowa pomiędzy nią, a pułkownikiem O`Neillem. Pomyślała sobie, że ma szczęście, mogąc nazywać ciemnoskórego mężczyznę swoim przyjacielem. Mimo woli uśmiechnęła się.

\- Ma niezwykły dar zjednywania sobie ludzi. Choć równie łatwo przysparza sobie też wrogów…

\- On po nas przyjdzie. - Stwierdził Teal`c z absolutną pewnością. Wstał, by kontynuować przerwaną pracę. - Proszę jeszcze odpocząć. Powinna pani oszczędzać swoje siły.

Carter została sama. Podciągnęła kolana pod brodę i objęła je ramionami. Była taka zmęczona. W głowie jej szumiało. Tak trudno było zebrać myśli. Wspomnienia z całego dnia napłynęły do niej wszystkie razem. Zabici żołnierze, tubylec, pułkownik zraniony przez jakieś zwierzę, a potem łoskot walącego się sklepienia, uczucie strachu i bezsilności. Straszna była świadomość, że zginą wszyscy razem na obcej planecie, rozdzieleni i pogrzebani żywcem. Gdyby nie zareagowali na odgłos wystrzału, gdyby nie pobiegli w głąb kopalni… To przez nich, a raczej przez jej zaniedbanie, nie mogli sprowadzić pomocy. Ale jemu jakoś się udało. Jack O`Neill po raz kolejny udowodnił, że byle przeszkoda nie powstrzyma go, przed wykonaniem powierzonego mu zadania. Odgłos kroków wyrwa ją z zamyślenia. Jaffa podszedł do niej oddychając ciężko, z wysiłkiem.

\- Słyszę ich coraz bliżej… Ale chyba zwiększyła się ilość szkodliwych gazów w powietrzu. Znacznie trudniej mi się oddycha…

\- Pójdę teraz ja. Zdążyłam już odpocząć. Odrzucę chociaż kilka kamieni…

Wyminęła siadającego na ziemi Teal`ca, zanim tez zdążył zaprotestować i z bijącym mocno sercem doszła do początku korytarza. Rzeczywiście, odgłosy zza skalnej ściany były znacznie wyraźniejsze. Zaciskając mocno zęby, ujęła kamień w opuchnięte, krwawiące dłonie. Ile jeszcze Wytrzyma? Ile razy musi się schylić, żeby przesunąć tarasujące drogę głazy? Pracowała niemal automatycznie. Pokonywała ból mięśni i uczucie ściskania w klatce piersiowej. Miała świadomość, że z każdym odrzuconym skalnym odłamkiem przybliża się do wolności. Czuła niepokojące drapanie w gardle i dziwnie ciężką głowę. Zignorowała jednak te objawy. Wmawiała sobie, że może popracować jeszcze chwilę. Że wytrzyma pomimo ogarniającej ją duszności. Wytrzymała tylko kilka minut. Zawroty głowy były już tak silne, że zatoczyła się na ścianę. Instynkt samozachowawczy kazał jej uciekać. Po omacku zaczęła wycofywać się w kierunku odpoczywającego wciąż Teal`ca. Potknęła się i upadła, rozbijając przy tym latarkę. Nie miała już siły by wstać na nogi. Przytuliła twarz do zimnych kamieni i zamknęła oczy.

Teal`c potrząsnął głową, by pozbyć się nieznośnego szumu w uszach. Próbował oszacować czas, jaki Sam spędziła na przekopywaniu się. Nie potrafi tego dokładnie ocenić. Nie przyszło mu do głowy, by spojrzeć na zegarek, gdy odchodziła. Słyszał grzechot przetaczanych skał. W pewnym momencie zrobiło się cicho. Zbyt cicho. Poderwał się na nogi i pobiegł. W korytarzu było ciemno. Nie było nigdzie widać migającego światełka, które świadczyłoby o tym, że osoba trzymająca latarkę porusza się. Oświetlił latarką cały korytarz, aż natrafił na leżącą pod ścianą nieruchomą postać. Bez namysłu podniósł bezwładne ciało i cofnął się do miejsca, w którym odpoczywali. Położył Carter na ziemi i rozpiął bluzę jej munduru. Przyłożywszy ucho do klatki piersiowej usłyszał cichy szmer oddechu. Delikatnie poklepał ją po policzku.

\- Major Carter? Czy pani mnie słyszy? - Żadnej reakcji. - Samantha! Czy mnie słyszysz?

Rozejrzał się dookoła. Stężenie trujących gazów wzrastało z każdą minutą. Nawet tutaj było już wysokie. Jeśli pozostaną tu jeszcze jakiś czas, na pewno zatrują się oboje. Rzucił się z powrotem ku wyjściu. Jedyną szansę na uratowanie życia major Carter dawało przekopanie się na zewnątrz. Jak w amoku rzucił się na skały. Myślał tylko o tym, że ludzie po drugiej stronie zapory są tuż, tuż. Z dobiegających go dźwięków potrafił już wyłowić szmer rozmowy. Powoli tracił przytomność. Na kolanach próbował jeszcze rękoma przesuwać co mniejsze odłamki. Dusząc się, pomyślał, że głupio byłoby zginąć właśnie teraz, o krok od ocalenia. A potem upadł bezwładnie z ręką wciąż zaciśniętą na jednym z kamieni.


	10. Chapter 10

Oczywiście, że tak, Ann. Przecież nie może być inaczej. ;-) Ale to jeszcze nie koniec kłopotów.

* * *

Z głębi tunelu rozlegały się podniesione głosy. O`Neill siedział u wylotu korytarza. Dźwignął się teraz ciężko na nogi i ruszył w kierunku zgromadzonych przy osuwisku żołnierzy. Przecisnął się do samego przodu.

\- Pułkowniku! Proszę posłuchać! Z wnętrza korytarza dobiegają jakieś dźwięki. Są zbyt rytmiczne jak na przypadkowe osuwanie się skał.

O`Neill z trudem ukucnął koło pułkownika Tuckera. Przytulił się do skał, jakby całym sobą próbował odbierać przenoszone przez nie drgania.

\- A niech mnie! S.O.S! - Ulga, która go zalała była tak wielka, że gdyby nie kucał, mógłby się przewrócić. Nogi w ogóle go nie słuchały. Były jak z waty. Zamknął oczy i kilkakrotnie głęboko odetchnął. Czekał, aż ustanie drżenie rąk. - Tym skurczybykom udało się jednak przeżyć. Dobra panowie. Życie naszych ludzi zależy teraz od tego, jak szybko uporamy się z tym szajsem.

Teraz do usuwania kamieni rzucili się wszyscy obecni. Także cały zespół medyczny. Tylko O`Neill został niemal siłą wypchnięty na zewnątrz. Był zbyt słaby, zbyt wycieńczony by wykonywać jakąkolwiek pracę fizyczną. Poprzez szczeliny, z głębi korytarza przesączało się drażniące powietrze. Sprawiało, że oczy łzawiły a w gardle drapało. Po pewnym czasie pułkownik Tucker zarządził, by wszyscy założyli maski przeciwgazowe. Trudno było się w nich poruszać, lecz im dłużej przebywali w tunelu, tym bardziej narażeni byli na szkodliwe działanie wulkanicznych wyziewów. Pomimo to szybko posuwali się naprzód. Odgłosy zza skalnej kurtyny przybliżały się. Wyraźnie słychać było chrobot przesuwanych względem siebie głazów. W pewnym momencie dźwięki ustały. Podwoili wysiłki, świadomi tego, co może ta cisza oznaczać. Wreszcie jeden z kamieni zadrżał i pod dotknięciem ręki poleciał do tyłu, tworząc niewielki otwór. Jeszcze kilka usuniętych kamieni i można było zajrzeć do wnętrza kopalni. Przez wyrwę można było dostrzec wątły promień światła dobiegający gdzieś z dołu. Częściowo zasłonięta przez drobne odpryski skał latarka wciąż tkwiła w uchwycie kamizelki Teal`ca. On sam leżał na ziemi, przytulony do oddzielającej go od świata ściany. Jeszcze tylko kilkadziesiąt centymetrów i można było dosięgnąć do wyciągniętej ręki czarnoskórego mężczyzny.

Chwycili Teal`ca za ramiona i przeciągnęli jego bezwładne ciało przez wyrwę. W czwórkę, trzymając jego ręce i nogi, jak najszybciej mogli w tych warunkach podążyli ku wyjściu. Pozostali poszerzali uzyskane przejście do większych rozmiarów. Jaffa został wyniesiony poza korytarz i położony na ziemi. O`Neill natychmiast znalazł się obok przyjaciela.

\- Teal`c? Bracie? Nie waż mi się teraz umierać.

Sanitariusz już klęczał obok. Fachowo sprawdził puls na tętnicy szyjnej. Teraz wsłuchiwał się w płytki oddech, jednocześnie obserwując podnoszenie się i opadanie klatki piersiowej nieprzytomnego Jaffa. Drugi mężczyzna zakładał na jego twarz maskę tlenową. Teal`c wciągnął głęboko powietrze. Zaczął kaszleć i krztusić się. Powoli jego oddech uspokoił się. Jack poklepał Jaffa po policzku. Na początku delikatnie, potem nieco mocniej.

\- Teal`c! Otwórz oczy! Otwórz oczy, zrób to dla mnie!

Powieki Teal`ca drgnęły. Z jego ust wyrwało się głośniejsze westchnienie. Z ogromnym trudem rozchylił powieki na tyle, by ujrzeć pochylającą się nad nim, rozmazaną twarz. Zamrugał kilkukrotnie, by odzyskać ostrość widzenia. Człowiek pochylający się nad nim był blady jak duch i jak duch nierzeczywisty. Jego usta poruszały się, lecz nie potrafił zrozumieć wypowiadanych słów. I tylko te oczy… Zapatrzył się w błyszczące, ciemnobrązowe tęczówki. Takie znajome…

\- O`Neill? - Wychrypiał z niedowierzaniem. Jego własny głos był odległy i dobiegał jakby zza grubej ściany.

\- No nareszcie! Tak trzymaj! Słuchaj swojego dowódcy! - Głos z całą pewnością należał do pułkownika. Tylko twarz w dalszym ciągu mu się nie zgadzała. Była jakby płynna. Odkształcała się i rozciągała a potem znów malała, niemal zapadała się w sobie. Od ciągłego ruchu zrobiło mu się niedobrze. Zamknął oczy i skupił się wyłącznie na słuchu.

\- O`Neill, chyba mam omamy wzrokowe. Nie potrafię rozpoznać twojej twarzy.

\- Nic mi nie mów. Widziałem się w lustrze. Sam bym się nie poznał.

\- Sir, to halucynacje wywołane wdychaniem szkodliwych oparów… - Sanitariusz świecił Teal`cowi w oczy miniaturową latarką. - Nerw wzrokowy nie jest uszkodzony. Za pewien czas objawy powinny samoistnie ustąpić.

\- Czy major Carter też jest z nami? Znaleźliście ją? - Teal`c Próbował unieść się na łokciach, lecz był zbyt słaby nawet na taką nieznaczną czynność.

\- Nie, wciąż jej szukamy. - Puls Jacka przyspieszył lekko. - Gdzie widziałeś ją po raz ostatni?

\- Zaniosłem ją do samego końca korytarza. Tylko tam można było jeszcze oddychać…

O`Neill zerwał się i już po chwili biegł w kierunku tunelu. Nie zawracał sobie głowy maską. Nabrał głęboko powietrza i dał nura w ciemny korytarz. Oświetlając sobie drogę latarką, wpadł na pozostałych członków SG 12, którzy usuwali ostatnie, tarasujące przejście skały. Minął ich w pełnym pędzie. Za zakrętem korytarza potknął się i upadł na kolana boleśnie obcierając sobie skórę. Niezgrabnie poderwał się z ziemi i pobiegł dalej. W blasku latarki zamajaczył nagle jakiś leżący na podłodze kształt. Poświecił w tym kierunku. Carter… Na czworaka zbliżył się do swej drugodowodzącej. Leżała całkowicie bezwładnie. Zakurzona i zakrwawiona, nie wykazywała żadnych oznak życia. Nawet nie przyszło mu do głowy, by sprawdzić, czy oddycha. Usunął zwisający z szyi temblak. Wsunął obie dłonie pod jej pachy i chwyciwszy jej przedramię, z wysiłkiem pociągnął ją w górę. Krzywiąc się z bólu, dźwigał wiotkie ciało w kierunku wyjścia. Głowa Sam bezwładnie kiwała się na boki. Za plecami usłyszał tupot nóg i w tym momencie poślizgnął się. Upadł na prawe, zranione ramię. Z bólu pociemniało mu w oczach. Odruchowo przyciągnął nieprzytomną kobietę mocniej do siebie. Ktoś chwycił go za ręce, próbował rozewrzeć jego palce, wciąż zaciśnięte na przedramieniu Carter.

\- Sir! Proszę puścić! - Usłyszał tuż koło swojego ucha.

\- Musimy ją zabrać! Puść ją, do diabła! - Tym razem to był głos pułkownika Tuckera.

Usłuchał i poczuł jak znika przytłaczający go miękki ciężar. Po chwili czyjeś silne ręce podniosły go z ziemi. Ktoś chwycił go mocno w pasie, przerzucając jednocześnie jego lewe ramię przez swoje barki. W Głowie mu zawirowało. Gryząca woń wdzierała się do nozdrzy i dusiła. Zaczął żałować, że jednak nie założył maski. Trzymający go mężczyzna ruszył powoli naprzód, ciągnąc go za sobą. Nogi uginały się pod nim, plątały. Żołnierz praktycznie musiał go wlec. Mimo to posuwali się dość szybko. W oddali już majaczył jasny prostokąt, gdy pojawił się znajomy pomruk. Początkowo nieznaczny, rósł z każdą sekundą, by przeobrazić się w ogłuszający grzmot. U wylotu korytarza pojawiła się kolejna ciemna postać.

\- Ruszać się! Ruszać się! Szybciej! - Nawoływała gorączkowo.

Zarys wyjścia zaczął drżeć, po chwili wszystko wokół trzęsło się coraz mocniej. Na ich głowy posypały się fragmenty sufitu. O`Neil potknął się i upadł na ziemię, pociągając za sobą żołnierza. Ten jednak natychmiast poderwał się na nogi i chwycił Jacka jeszcze mocniej. Pobiegli ku wyjściu słysząc za sobą huk zapadającego się korytarza. Wypadli na otwartą przestrzeń ostatkiem sił. O`Neill osunął się na kolana i charcząc wciągał powietrze w obolałe płuca. Ktoś jeszcze pomagał taszczyć go pod osłonę drzew. Po dość długiej chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że leży na plecach z maską tlenową na twarzy. Gdy otworzył oczy ujrzał pochylonego nad sobą sanitariusza.

\- Dzięki Bogu, pułkowniku. Już zaczynałem się niepokoić . - Mężczyzna wytarł dłonią spocone czoło. - Proszę się nie ruszać. Jest pan zbyt słaby. Znowu zaczął pan krwawić.

Mężczyzna zerknął nerwowo w bok. Wzrok O`Neilla powędrował w tym samym kierunku. Szarpnął się, jakby chciał usiąść, lecz pewna dłoń przytrzymała go na miejscu. Patrzył więc tylko szeroko otwartymi oczyma na swą podwładną, leżącą bezwładnie na ziemi, otoczoną przez zespół medyczny. Jeden z mężczyzn opierał obie dłonie na mostku Carter i rytmicznie uciskał jej klatkę piersiową. Drugi klęczał tuż przy jej głowie. Przytrzymywał ręką założoną na jej nos i usta maskę. W drugiej ręce trzymał elastyczny worek ambu. Energicznym ruchem palców pompował do płuc kobiety życiodajny tlen. Jack z trudem przełknął ślinę. Nagle zaschło mu w gardle. Zacisnął pięści, aż poczuł jak paznokcie wbijają mu się w skórę. Nie potrafił odwrócić wzroku. Sanitariusz mówił coś do niego, ale go zignorował. Zamrugał dopiero wtedy, gdy oczy zaszły mu łzami. Co pewien czas sanitariusz przerywał masaż serca, by sprawdzić puls na tętnicy szyjnej. Na jego twarzy malowało się skupienie. Gdy zamarł w tej pozycji na dłużej, Jack odruchowo wstrzymał oddech. Wreszcie żołnierz wyprostował się i uniósł dłoń ze skierowanym ku górze kciukiem. Wszyscy prawidłowo odczytali gest i wokół rozległo się zbiorowe westchnienie ulgi.

\- Mam tętno. - Sanitariusz zwrócił się do pułkownika Tuckera. - Pułkowniku, możemy się zbierać. Wszyscy muszą jak najszybciej znaleźć się w ambulatorium. Proszę posłać jednego z pańskich ludzi przodem, aby powiadomił doktor Fraiser o sytuacji.

Pułkownik bez słowa podszedł do jednego ze swych podwładnych. Po chwili młody porucznik puścił się biegiem między drzewami. Nieco dalej, już na noszach transportowych, leżał Teal`c. Wyglądał jakby spał. Widocznie jego stan nie był taki ciężki, bo nie miał już na twarzy maski. Jego pierś regularnie podnosiła się i opadała. Sanitariusze pochylili się nad O`Neillem. Unieśli jego ciało nad ziemią i sprawnie umieścili go na noszach, po czym zaczęli przypinać pasami. Druga grupa już krzątała się koło Carter. Jeden z mężczyzn w dalszym ciągu ściskał i puszczał worek ambu pilnując, by płuca major wypełniały się powietrzem.

Gdy cała trójka znajdowała się na noszach, ruszyli w kierunku gwiezdnych wrót. Nosze kołysały się łagodnie w takt kroków niosących je żołnierzy. O`Neill na przemian tracił i odzyskiwał przytomność. Próbował rozglądać się dookoła, chciał sprawdzić, w jakim stanie są jego towarzysze. Był jednak przypięty pasami, które uniemożliwiały mu wykonywanie jakichkolwiek ruchów poza mruganiem, a maska z tlenem znacznie zawężała pole widzenia. Wyraźnie widział tylko zaczerwienioną z wysiłku twarz majora Bullowsa, który szedł z tyłu i ściskał uchwyty noszy. Nie potrafił już określić, jak długo znajdują się w drodze, ani w jakiej są odległości od wrót. Bullows był cały spocony i ciężko dyszał. Musiał, więc być już zmęczony. W pewnym momencie pomiędzy odgłosami kroków wyłowił dźwięk świadczący o otwarciu tunelu. Z ulgą powitał znajome uczucie towarzyszące przejściu przez horyzont zdarzeń.

W pomieszczeniu wrót panowało spore zamieszanie. Ludzie krzyczeli, przepychali się obok niego, potrącając w biegu nosze, na których leżał.

\- Pułkowniku O`Neill cieszę się, że pana widzę. - Generał Hammond wyglądał na spiętego, ale on zawsze martwił się o ludzi, których wysyłał na obce planety a potem ludzie ci ginęli w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach. - Proszę nic nie mówić. Lekarz za chwilę się panem zajmie.

Pomimo ogromnego zmęczenia Jack zdobył się na jeszcze jeden wysiłek, by przekrzyczeć panujący dookoła niego harmider.

\- Generale! - Zaraz potem zabrakło mu tchu. Hammond pochylił się nisko. Pułkownik poruszył ustami. Musiał spróbować kilka razy, zanim udało mu się wyszeptać.

\- Carter ... Teal`c ...

\- Oboje żyją pułkowniku. Są nieprzytomni, ale żyją. Proszę teraz oszczędzać siły.

O`Neill pokiwał głową. Udało się. Jego drużyna powróciła do domu. Wszystko wokół zaczęło nagle wirować. Zamknął oczy, bo znów poczuł, że ogarniają go mdłości. Pojedyncze głosy zlały się w jeden narastający ciągle huk. Zaczynało brakować mu powietrza. Chłodna dłoń niezwykle delikatnie spoczęła na jego czole. Rozpoznał ten kojący gest. Nie raz Janet Fraiser gościła go w ambulatorium. Otworzył oczy i wytężył wszystkie siły, by skupić wzrok na stojącej tuż przy nim postaci.

\- Pułkowniku? Słyszy mnie pan? Jak pan się czuje?

\- Doktorze… - tyle tylko zdążył wyjąkać, bo z jego oczami stało się coś dziwnego. Całe pomieszczenie nagle pojaśniało. Jaskrawy blask nie pochodził z umieszczonych w górze żarówek, ale zewsząd. Ludzie i przedmioty tonęli w jasności. Pochłaniała ich jednego po drugim. Pozostała tylko doktor Fraiser. Jej twarz zmieniła wyraz. Była teraz wyraźnie zaniepokojona. Marszcząc brwi, krzyczała do kogoś stojącego po drugiej stronie noszy. Jej postać też zaczęła się stopniowo rozmywać. Światłość przenikała ją na wskroś. Janet zwróciła twarz w stronę O`Neilla i poprzez hałas wypełniający jego uszy przebiły się jej słowa.

\- Pospieszcie się! Na miłość boską, Tracimy go!

A potem wszystko ucichło. Pozostała tylko światłość.


	11. Chapter 11

Czas na zwolnienie tempa. Nie za dużo, odrobinę. Pora zajrzeć do Daniela i pozostałych.

* * *

Reynolds prowadził swój zespół już dobre kilka godzin. Twarze wszystkich zroszone były potem. Pomimo tego, że słońce chyliło się już ku zachodowi, wciąż było gorąco. Zmierzali na północ w kierunku majaczących w oddali wierzchołków gór. Tubylcy wybrali naprawdę bezpieczną kryjówkę. Nawet w przypadku potężnej erupcji na tej wysokości powinni być bezpieczni. Azu wspominał, że są to jaskinie, w których mieszkańcy planety schronili się, gdy wulkan wybuchł ostatnio. Ich położenie, podobnie jak wiele innych tajemnic, przechowywane było w kronikach plemiennych. Dostęp do tej wiedzy mieli więc tylko szamani i starszyzna. Daniel podejrzewał, że kroniki te mogły być prawdziwymi skarbnicami wiedzy. Mogły zawierać informacje o Goa`uldzie, który niegdyś władał planetą, o wszystkich okolicznościach towarzyszących jego zniknięciu. Mogły też wyjaśniać pochodzenie niezwykłego minerału, ukrytego w zboczu wulkanu. Gdyby tylko udało mu się je przestudiować... Archeolog obejrzał się po raz kolejny za siebie. Z tej odległości wulkan był tylko niewielkim pagórkiem wyglądającym zza koron drzew. Gęsty, czarny dym unosił się wysoko ponad nim. Miał wrażenie, że z upływem czasu dym robił się coraz ciemniejszy i bardziej złowrogi.

Zostawili za sobą gęsty las i wędrowali przez trawiaste tereny, porośnięte z rzadka karłowatymi drzewami. Zbliżali się powoli do podnóża gór. Reynolds zatrzymał się i rozejrzał po okolicy. Przywołał do siebie Azu. Daniel podszedł także.

\- Jak daleko jeszcze do tych jaskiń?

\- Za tym grzbietem skalnym jest dolina. Pierwsza z jaskiń znajduje się po przeciwległej stronie doliny, ale główne, największe jaskinie znajdują się jeszcze za następnym wzniesieniem. Myślę, że właśnie tam mój lud poszukał schronienia.

\- Ile czasu zajmie nam przejście przez ten masyw?

\- Jeśli pójdziemy przełęczą to niecałe pół dnia.

\- On nie zna naszego pojęcia czasu. - Pospieszył z podpowiedzią Daniel. - Doba jest tu nieco krótsza od ziemskiej. Pół dnia może oznaczać około czterech godzin.

\- Po ciemku nie możemy ryzykować wyruszenia w góry. - Bardziej do siebie, niż do reszty wymruczał Reynolds Rozejrzał się z namysłem. - Rozbijemy tu obóz. O świcie ruszymy dalej. - Zarządził.

Wszyscy z westchnieniem zrzucili z ramion plecaki. Słońce już zaszło i wreszcie zrobiło się chłodniej. Azu twierdził, że w nocy może zrobić się naprawdę zimno. Wyciągnęli, więc koce i zabrali się za rozpalanie ogniska. Chłopak znów okazał się nieoceniony, znajdując błyskawicznie sporą ilość suchego drewna. Marines także wyruszyli na poszukiwania i wkrótce na ziemi leżał pokaźny stosik suchych szczap. Rozpalenie ognia nie stanowiło już problemu. W jego blasku rozsiedli się wygodnie i wyciągnęli prowiant. Azu z zainteresowaniem przyglądał się, jak wyjmują suchary i otwierają puszki. Jedną Daniel wyciągnął w jego stronę. Przyglądał się nieufnie. Widocznie w obozie nigdy nie był świadkiem przygotowywania posiłków. Głód jednak zwyciężył. Chwycił metalowy pojemnik i trochę nieufnie sięgnął do środka. Z zaskoczeniem pokiwał głową i zabrał się za jedzenie. Prawie kończyli posiłek, gdy krótkofalówka pułkownika Reynoldsa nagle ożyła i wszyscy usłyszeli głos pułkownika Tuckera.

\- SG 3 zgłoś się.

\- Tu Reynolds. Słucham cię. Jak przebiega akcja ratownicza?

Daniel natychmiast wyprostował się. Odkąd zespoły rozdzieliły się, Czekał z drżeniem serca na jakąkolwiek wiadomość o swoich kolegach.

\- Sir, Otwór wentylacyjny okazał się nieprzydatny. Musieliśmy odkopywać korytarz, ale udało nam się. Odtransportowaliśmy SG 1 do bazy. Niestety byli w kiepskim stanie. Major Carter i Teal`c zatruli się nagromadzonymi w korytarzu gazami. U major doszło do zatrzymania akcji serca. W miarę szybko udało nam się przywrócić krążenie. Natomiast pułkownik O`Neill dostał zapaści już po powrocie do SGC. Był reanimowany. Niestety, nie wiem, z jakim skutkiem. Być może rano będę znał jakieś szczegóły. W tej chwili zabezpieczyliśmy wrota. Będziemy tu na was czekać. Znaleźliście już miejsce pobytu tubylców?

\- Mniej więcej. Musimy przeczekać noc. Po wschodzie słońca będziemy kontynuować poszukiwania. Miejmy nadzieję, że jutro będziemy już w drodze powrotnej. Jesteście bliżej. Jak w tej chwili wygląda wulkan?

\- Dymi jak cholera. I sypie popiołem. Nie jestem geologiem. Trudno mi powiedzieć, kiedy może dojść do erupcji, ale mam dziwne przeczucie, że nastąpi to już niebawem. Możemy mieć tylko nadzieję, że zdążycie wrócić. Nigdzie się bez was nie wybieramy, więc raczej zróbcie to we właściwym czasie.

\- Postaramy się. Miejcie oczy szeroko otwarte.

\- Wy również. Powodzenia, sir.

\- Dzięki. Przyda nam się. Bez odbioru. - Reynolds spojrzał na pozostałych. Wszystkie oczy skierowane były na niego. Miał wrażenie, że wszyscy naraz wstrzymali oddech. - Słyszeliście panowie, są już na miejscu. Tylko tyle wiemy na pewno.

\- Ale co z Jackiem? - Zaczął Jackson. Reynolds jednak nie pozwolił mu dokończyć.

\- Zaczekajmy na następny meldunek, doktorze. - Powiedział łagodnie, lecz stanowczo. - W tej chwili powinniśmy skoncentrować się na misji. Myślenie, co by było gdyby, w niczym nam nie pomoże. Musimy wypocząć. Jutro przed nami ciężki dzień. Majorze. - Zwrócił się do jednego ze swych żołnierzy. - Obejmuje pan pierwszą wartę. Zmiana co dwie godziny. Ja obejmę ostatnią. Reszta spać. To rozkaz.

Zmierzch zapadł na dobre i temperatura rzeczywiście spadła. Przysunęli się bliżej ogniska i zaczęli układać do snu. Żołnierze licytowali się, kto obejmie następną wartę. Daniel naciągnął koc po uszy. Na twardej ziemi było mu niewygodnie. Długo trwało, zanim znalazł w miarę komfortową pozycję. Patrzył z zazdrością, jak marines jeden po drugim pogrążają się we śnie. Jemu brakowało wyszkolenia i rutyny pozwalających zasypiać niemal w każdych warunkach. Azu zwinięty w kłębek, wpatrywał się w ogień. Też najwyraźniej nie mógł zasnąć. Przeniósł swój wzrok na archeologa i wpatrywał się w niego tak intensywnie, że ten musiał otworzyć oczy.

\- Możecie zmusić serce, by znów zaczęło bić? - Spytał tonem pełnym niedowierzania. - Potraficie przywracać do życia?

\- No cóż, tak. Czasami istnieje taka możliwość. - Odparł przyciszonym głosem Jackson.

Dookoła unosiły się głębokie oddechy śpiących mężczyzn. Trzymający wartę major obrzucił ich krótkim spojrzeniem, po czym wstał, dorzucił do ognia kilka szczap i wycofał się w cień, czujnie wypatrując w mroku jakichkolwiek sygnałów zagrożenia.

\- Musicie być naprawdę potężni. Taką wiedzę posiadał podobno, wygnany przed wiekami bóg.

\- Niezupełnie. Goa`uldzi potrafią ożywiać zmarłych dzięki sarkofagowi. My nie posiadamy takiego urządzenia. Nasza technologia pozwala co prawda na utrzymywanie kogoś przy życiu, nawet przez dłuższy czas. Potrafimy także przywrócić bicie serca, jeśli tylko nie minął zbyt długi czas od jego zatrzymania. To jest jednak możliwe tylko w niektórych przypadkach. Czasem obrażenia są zbyt rozległe, rany zbyt poważne. A czasami dokładnie nie wiadomo dlaczego, ale ludzie umierają. I żadne ziemskie urządzenie nie może tego zmienić.

\- Więc ludzie, których znaleźliście w obozie…

\- Są martwi. Nic nie przywróci im życia.

\- A gdybyście przybyli szybciej…

\- Myślę, że nic by to nie zmieniło. Ale może jeszcze uda nam się ocalić pozostałych.

\- Twój przyjaciel też może umrzeć? Nie umiecie mu pomóc?

\- Nie wiem, Azu. Naprawdę nie wiem.

\- Jest silny…

\- Tak, Jest. Tylko czy wystarczająco silny? - Daniel westchnął ciężko, naciągnął koc jeszcze wyżej. Azu zakopał się w koce i umilkł. Wyczerpujący dzień zrobił swoje. Jackson czuł, że jego powieki opadają coraz niżej. Choć w jego głowie wciąż kłębiły się setki myśli, wkrótce zapadł w sen.

Odgłosy krzątaniny wyrwały go ze snu. Podniósł głowę. Wszystkie mięśnie miał sztywne i obolałe. Żołnierze już zwijali obóz. Było jeszcze w miarę ciemno. Dopiero na wschodzie niebo zróżowiło się i pojaśniało. Wzdrygnął się, gdy odrzucił koc i poczuł chłód poranka. Azu gotowy do drogi, stał już nieco z boku, by nie przeszkadzać w czynnościach porządkowych.

\- Doktorze Jackson, proszę się pospieszyć. - Przywitał go pułkownik Reynolds. - Za chwilę ruszamy w dalszą drogę.

Niezgrabnie dźwignął się na nogi i zaczął zwijać koc. Nad horyzontem ukazał się rąbek złotego słońca. Szarość poranka ustępowała powoli jasnym promieniom. Powietrze było rześkie i lekkie. Wkrótce wszyscy byli gotowi. Reynolds poprowadził ich w stronę przełęczy. Droga pod górę była o wiele bardziej męcząca, niż wczorajszy marsz po płaskim terenie. Szli powoli, bez pośpiechu. Należało zwracać uwagę, by nie poślizgnąć się na jakimś obluzowanym kamieniu. Zanim doszli do szczytu przełęczy, Daniel musiał kilkakrotnie odpoczywać. Był cały mokry i dyszał ciężko. Z ulgą powitał drogę wiodącą w dół. W dolinie nie było nawet śladu po tubylcach. Azu musiał mieć rację. Przebywali za następnym grzbietem. Ten masyw był jeszcze wyższy, a podejście do niego bardziej strome. Teraz zasapali się już wszyscy. Gdy słońce w całej okazałości stało nad widnokręgiem, dotarli wreszcie do szczytu wzniesienia. Z tego miejsca mieli doskonały widok na całą dolinę. Już gołym okiem można było dostrzec poruszenie po drugiej stronie. Na dość dużej, prawie płaskiej powierzchni zgromadził się tłum ludzi. Bez słowa sięgnęli po lornetki. Ludzie, ubrani w skóry podobne do tych, jakie miał na sobie Azu, otaczali ciasnym kręgiem kilka postaci. Daniel domyślał się, że to szamani. Mężczyzna stojący w samym środku, wzniósł obie ręce ku niebu i coś wykrzykiwał do pozostałych. Z tej odległości widzieli jedynie, jak jego usta poruszają się. Głos nie docierał na tę wysokość. Tłum jak na komendę rozstąpił się. Wszyscy wstrzymali oddech, gdy dostrzegli dlaczego. Z ciemniejącego po drugiej stronie doliny otworu, będącego wejściem do jaskini, wyszło kilku tubylców uzbrojonych w długie dzidy. Jackson doznał niemiłego skojarzenia, lecz były to zwykłe dzidy, służące do polowań. Tubylcy ci prowadzili jeńców.

\- A niech mnie… - wysapał Daniel. - Żyją. Oni jednak żyją.

Trzech geologów i pułkownik Burns szli powoli jeden za drugim. Rozebrani od pasa w górę, ręce mieli skrępowane na plecach. Na szyi każdy z nich miał zarzuconą pętlę ze sznura, którego drugi koniec trzymali strażnicy. Poprowadzono ich, przed stojących pośrodku tłumu szamanów, po czym dość brutalnie zmuszono do uklęknięcia.

\- Sir? - Żołnierze wyczekująco wpatrywali się w swego dowódcę.

\- Schodzimy! - Pułkownik Reynolds już odbezpieczał broń.

\- Nie! Zaczekajcie! - Daniel zerwał się na nogi. - Na użycie siły jeszcze przyjdzie pora. Nie możemy dopuścić, żeby doszło do rozlewu krwi. Spróbujmy najpierw negocjować. Proszę przynajmniej pozwolić mi z nimi porozmawiać. Nie wiem, czy coś osiągnę, ale chcę mieć pewność, że zrobiłem wszystko, co w mojej mocy.

Reynolds przyglądał się archeologowi spod przymrużonych powiek. W myślach rozważał wszystkie możliwe rozwiązania problemu. Uznał, że może odrobinę zaryzykować. Jeśli sprawy przybiorą niepomyślny dla nich obrót, w każdej chwili może wkroczyć.

\- Dobrze. Może pan spróbować, ale ostrzegam, że jeśli zagrożenie stanie się zbyt duże, bez namysłu otworzę ogień.

\- Rozumiem. - Daniel przełknął ślinę.

\- A więc doktorze Jackson. Co pan proponuje?


	12. Chapter 12

Janet fraiser oparła łokcie na biurku. Twarz ukryła w dłoniach. Siedziała w swoim biurze, nareszcie sama. Przed nią stał parujący kubek z kawą. Napój przyjemnie drażnił jej zmysł powonienia. O tak, bardzo potrzebowała teraz kofeiny. Na zewnątrz wstawał właśnie świt. Tutaj, tyle pięter pod ziemią, nie mogła dojrzeć wschodzącego słońca. Nie musiała jednak patrzeć na zegarek, by czuć, że noc mija. Czuła to w piekących z niewyspania oczach, napiętych mięśniach. Uniosła głowę i przyjrzała się uważnie swoim dłoniom. Potem objęła nimi kubek i uniosła go do ust. Właściwie nie powinna już pić kawy. W krótkim czasie wypiła jej już tyle... Musiała jednak być maksymalnie skoncentrowana. Na odpoczynek nie mogła sobie pozwolić. Jeszcze nie teraz. Wstała ciężko od biurka i podeszła do szafki . Z naręczem czystych ubrań skierowała się do łazienki. Szybki prysznic zregenerował jej siły. Wycierając włosy doszła do wniosku, że czuje głód. Zważywszy wszystko, co wydarzyło się w nocy, był to dobry objaw. Wróciła do ambulatorium. Generał Hammond już na nią czekał. Był blady i jakiś taki wymięty. Zapewne on także nie spał dobrze tej nocy. To tłumaczyło również tak wczesną porę odwiedzin.

\- Witam doktor Fraiser. Ciężką miała pani noc?

\- Powiedziałabym, że bardzo intensywną, generale. - Uśmiechnęła się ze znużeniem. - Dobre wieści są takie, że całą trójkę udało nam się utrzymać przy życiu.

\- Rozumiem, że są i złe wieści?

\- Niestety. Stan pułkownika O`Neilla i major Carter wciąż jest bardzo ciężki. Pułkownik ma wstrząśnienie mózgu. Stracił bardzo dużą ilość krwi, niemal wykrwawił się na śmierć. Przywróciliśmy akcję jego serca i uzupełniliśmy poziom płynów ustrojowych. W ranę na ramieniu wdała się jednak infekcja. Ma bardzo wysoką gorączkę. Podajemy antybiotyki, ale na razie bez skutku. Ten szczep bakteryjny jest bardzo oporny. Najprawdopodobniej pochodzi ze śliny tego zabitego przez Daniela zwierzęcia. Wciąż walczy, lecz jego organizm coraz bardziej słabnie. Nie wiem, czy wystarczy mu sił…

\- Jestem pewien, że zrobiła pani wszystko, co tylko możliwe w tej sytuacji.

\- Oczywiście generale. W tej chwili priorytetem jest obniżenie gorączki. Jeśli będzie się wciąż utrzymywać, konieczne będzie zastosowanie okładów z lodu.

\- A major Carter?

\- Ona i Teal`ci wdychali przez dłuższy czas opary, które powodowały uszkodzenie pęcherzyków płucnych. Podajemy im tlen by zapobiec hipoksji . Zbyt małej zawartości tlenu w tkankach. - Wyjaśniła szybko . - Teal`c, ze względu na swój specyficzny metabolizm, dużo szybciej reaguje na terapię. Oddycha w pełni samodzielnie. Nad ranem na chwilę odzyskał przytomność. Major Carter wciąż podłączona jest do respiratora. Mam nadzieję, że jej płuca wkrótce zaczną się regenerować. Problem stanowi jednak fakt, że nie wiemy na jak długo doszło u niej do zatrzymania akcji serca. Jeśli doszło do niedotlenienia mózgu…

\- Ma pani na myśli śmierć mózgową?

\- Jeszcze za wcześnie, by to ocenić. Gdy jej stan się ustabilizuje, wykonam niezbędne badania. Na razie pozostaje nam mieć tylko nadzieję.

\- Cóż, nie są to wiadomości, jakich oczekiwałem. Nie chciałbym przeszkadzać w pracy, ale czy mógłbym…

Urwał, gdyż w drzwiach biura lekarki pojawiła się nagle jedna z pielęgniarek. Szybkim krokiem wmaszerowała do środka, o mały włos nie wpadając na generała. Zorientowawszy się, kto przed nią stoi, wyprostowała się jak struna.

\- Przepraszam bardzo, generale. - Wysapała i zwróciła się do Janet. - Pani doktor, Teal`c odzyskał przytomność.

Hammond pierwszy ruszył do drzwi. Fraiser wyminęła go jednak i po chwili na korytarzu słychać było szybki stukot jej obcasów. Zdecydowanym ruchem pchnęła drzwi i weszła na salę. Teal`c leżał na łóżku tuż przy wejściu. Oczy miał otwarte. Wpatrywał się w sufit z nieobecnym wyrazem twarzy. Pod nosem umieszczoną miał cieniutką plastikową rutkę, przez którą do jego nozdrzy miał podawany tlen. Lekarka podeszła do niego i pochyliwszy się nisko poświeciła w jego oczy kieszonkową latarką. Zamrugał zaskoczony i wreszcie zaczął wodzić wzrokiem w poszukiwaniu źródła światła. Tuż nad sobą ujrzał parę ciemnych oczu. Zamrugał ponownie i zmarszczywszy brwi skupił wzrok na twarzy kobiety.

\- Doktor Fraiser?

\- Tak, Teal`c. Cieszę się, że wreszcie się obudziłeś. - Janet uśmiechnęła się szeroko. - Pamiętasz, co się stało?

\- Nie do końca… - Zmarszczył czoło w widocznym wysiłku. - Byliśmy na misji. Weszliśmy za pułkownikiem O`Neillem i Danielem Jacksonem do kopalni. Potem wszystko się zawaliło. Razem z major Carter byliśmy odcięci… Major Carter… Była tam ze mną… Czy ona…

\- Spokojnie, Teal`c. - Musiała położyć rękę na jego ramieniu, bo najwyraźniej chciał usiąść. - Uspokój się. Major Carter żyje. Jest tutaj z nami. Pamiętasz, co wydarzyło się potem?

\- Potem… Ktoś przybył nam na ratunek. Był tam Pułkownik O`Neill, ale możliwe, że to tylko wytwór mojej wyobraźni… Doświadczyłem bardzo realistycznych halucynacji. Nie jestem pewien, co wydarzyło się naprawdę… Potem wszystko jest zamazane. Nie pamiętam, w jaki sposób znalazłem się w SGC.

\- Jaki to był rodzaj halucynacji? Widziałeś coś, słyszałeś?

\- Widziałem dziwne rzeczy. Twarze wszystkich były zniekształcone… Wszystko dookoła było zniekształcone i nierzeczywiste.

\- Czy w dalszym ciągu widzisz coś, co może nie być realne?

\- Nie… Niczego takiego nie dostrzegam. Doktor Fraiser, Co z Major Carter? Powiedziała pani, że jest tutaj…

\- Jest nieprzytomna, ale żyje. Uratowano was w ostatniej chwili. Gdyby nie przysypały was kolejne wstrząsy, wkrótce udusilibyście się.

\- A O`Neil? Naprawdę tam był?

-Tak. Pułkownik również znajduje się w ambulatorium. Jest ranny. Był razem z zespołem, który odkopał was z kopalni. W tej chwili jego stan jest ciężki, ale walczymy o niego.

\- Wiedziałem, że przyjdzie… - Powieki Jaffa zaczęły ciążyć. - Czy Daniel Jackson również jest bezpieczny?

\- Doktor Jackson przebywa w dalszym ciągu na planecie. - Generał Hammond wreszcie podszedł bliżej i włączył się do rozmowy. - Wraz z SG 3 przygotowuje się do odbicia porwanych członków naszego zespołu z rąk tubylców.

\- Generale, jak miło pana widzieć… - Powieki same opadały w dół. Próbował walczyć. Udało się, otworzył oczy, ale na krótko. Czuł, że i tak przegra. Jego oczy najwyraźniej żyły własnym życiem.

\- Nawzajem Teal`c. Cieszę się, że już czujesz się lepiej.

\- Generale. - Fraiser zareagowała błyskawicznie. - Pozwólmy mu odpocząć.

\- Oczywiście. - Skinął głową i razem z lekarką wyszli na korytarz. Przyjrzał się bliżej twarzy Janet. Tylko nieznacznie podkrążone oczy i bledsza niż zwykle cera sugerowały, że ma za sobą nieprzespaną noc. Jej spojrzenie było czujne jak zawsze i jak zawsze wnikliwe.

\- Dziś w nocy odwaliła pani kawał dobrej roboty. Powinna pani odpocząć .- Hammond sam sprawiał wrażenie człowieka, który powinien odpocząć.

\- Dziękuję, ale na odpoczynek jeszcze przyjdzie czas. W tej chwili jestem potrzebna tutaj. Życie tych ludzi wciąż jest zagrożone. - Wzruszyła ramionami. - Myślę natomiast, że dobrze by mi zrobiło solidne śniadanie.


	13. Chapter 13

Czwórka mężczyzn klęczała pośrodku zgromadzonego tłumu. Pułkownik Burns wyprostował plecy i ciężko dysząc, rozejrzał się dookoła. Znał tych ludzi. Nie wszystkich, oczywiście, ale większość z nich. Bywali często w obozie. Wtedy byli przyjaciółmi. Teraz ich twarze wyrażały strach i nienawiść. Co takiego musiało się wydarzyć, że tak radykalnie zmienili swoje nastawienie? Gdy spojrzał w górę, ujrzał szczyty gór. Znajdowali się w niewielkiej dolinie otoczonej ze wszystkich stron skalnymi ścianami. Nie wiedział do końca jak się tu znaleźli. Odkąd zostali porwani, przetrzymywano ich w odosobnieniu z zasłoniętymi oczami. Nie potrafił powiedzieć, jak dawno temu zostali uprowadzeni. Wieczorem wszyscy poszli spać, zmęczeni długim i gorącym dniem. On sam pełnił wartę. Do tej pory zastanawiał się, w jaki sposób tubylcom udało się niepostrzeżenie wtargnąć do obozu. Nie słyszał w ogóle żadnego dźwięku, nic. Tylko jakiś szósty zmysł podpowiedział mu, że dzieje się coś złego. Nie zdążył jednak nikogo zaalarmować. Ba, nie zdążył zrobić niczego. Gdy się odwrócił, ujrzał przed sobą ciemną postać i w tym samym momencie otrzymał cios w głowę. Ocknął się skrępowany, z jakąś szmatą zaplątaną wokół twarzy. Jego głowa pękała z bólu. Słyszał gdzieś niedaleko ciężkie oddechy i zduszone jęki swych towarzyszy. Nie wiedział jednak, kto jeszcze z jego zespołu został uwięziony razem z nim. Próbował się z nimi porozumieć, wtedy jednak porywacze uciszyli go dość skutecznie, wpychając mu w usta knebel. Potem został zmuszony do wypicia jakiegoś gorzkiego płynu. Wypluwał go, płyn jednak spływał głęboko do gardła i musiał go przełknąć, by móc zaczerpnąć powietrza. Podejrzewał, że szamani podawali mu środki halucynogenne, bo od tego momentu znajdował się w dość dziwnym stanie. Słyszał wokół siebie głosy, lecz w żaden sposób nie mógł odpowiedzieć. Czuł bardzo dobrze całe swoje ciało, lecz nie mógł się poruszyć. Kilka razy tracił przytomność. W pewnym momencie zdał sobie sprawę, że jest przenoszony. Silne ręce trzymały jego nogi i ramiona. Co pewien czas tubylcy zmuszali go, by wstawał na nogi i szedł potykając się tak długo, aż wyczerpany upadał na ziemię. Wtedy wlekli go dalej. Odczuwał silne pragnienie, ale jedyny napój, jaki mu podawano odbierał mu świadomość. Pił jednak, bo wiedział, że na nic innego nie może liczyć. Wszelkie próby nawiązania kontaktu z porywaczami kończyły się albo kneblowaniem, albo dodatkową porcją narkotyku. Nie potrafił określić, jak długo to wszystko trwało. Tego ranka nareszcie poczuł, że myśli całkowicie trzeźwo. Leżał na boku, trzęsąc się z zimna. Zdał sobie sprawę, że ma na sobie jedynie spodnie i buty. Jego ręce, związane na plecach, pulsowały nieznośnym bólem. Usłyszał zbliżające się do niego kroki. Został przewrócony na brzuch i przyciśnięty do podłogi kolanem. Ledwo mógł oddychać. Szmata opadła z jego głowy. Zamrugał, gdy niezbyt intensywne światło poraziło jego oczy. Znajdował się w jaskini, otoczony przez kilku uzbrojonych we włócznie strażników. Gdy wykręcił głowę, ujrzał wreszcie swoich ludzi. Geolodzy leżeli niedaleko niego. Wszyscy byli rozebrani do połowy i skrępowani. Wpatrywali się w dowódcę wyraźnie zszokowani. Rozglądał się, lecz nigdzie nie dostrzegł pozostałych żołnierzy. Co się z nimi stało? Gdzie przebywają?

Jeden z tubylców wszedł do groty i dał pozostałym znak, by ruszyli za nim. Strażnicy postawili więźniów na nogi i popchnęli ich do wyjścia. Teraz dopiero zorientował się, że każdy z nich ma na szyi zaciśniętą pętlę. Jakakolwiek próba ucieczki nie wchodziła w grę. Byli zbyt dobrze strzeżeni. Spróbował zbliżyć się maksymalnie do pozostałych więźniów.

\- Wiecie, gdzie jesteśmy? - Spytał szeptem. Odpowiedziały mu przeczące ruchy głowy.

\- Gdzie są pozostali? - Ta sama negatywna odpowiedź.

\- Nic nie wiem. Cały czas byłem nieprzytomny. - Mruknął jeden z naukowców. - Ocknąłem się dopiero tutaj.

\- Podali nam jakiś środek odurzający. - Dołączy się drugi. - Pamiętam, ze szliśmy przez góry, ale nie wiem, skąd się tu wzięliśmy, ani co się stało w obozie.

\- Dlaczego nas uwięzili? Co zamierzają z nami zrobić?

Urwał, bo wyszli właśnie na otwartą przestrzeń. Słońce wisiał nisko nad górami. Nie dawało jeszcze ciepła. Poczuł jak na jego gołej skórze włoski unoszą się do góry. Pod nimi, na dnie doliny zgromadzili się chyba wszyscy mieszkańcy wioski. Stali i patrzyli ku górze. Kilku wymachiwało zaciśniętymi pięściami i coś krzyczało. Ich głosy ginęły jednak w zbiorowym pomruku. Gdy popchnięci przez strażników ruszyli w dół zbocza, gwar głosów przybrał na sile. Przypominał teraz brzęczenie pszczół w jakimś gigantycznym ulu. Ktoś krzyknął głośno i tłum posłusznie rozstąpił się na boki. Poprowadzono ich na samo dno doliny, ustawiono w rzędzie i zmuszono do uklęknięcia. Burns przyjrzał się stojącym naprzeciwko mężczyznom. Było ich pięciu. Wszyscy ubrani byli w starannie wyprawione skóry, ozdobione wykonanymi z zębów jakiegoś zwierzęcia naszyjnikami. I wszyscy nie byli już młodzi, zauważył. Rozpoznał w nich szamanów z wioski. Jego uwagę zwróciły też zatknięte za pas każdego z nich krótkie, misternie zdobione włócznie. Co to za cholerstwo? Zdążył pomyśleć.

Szaman stojący pośrodku wyprostował się dumnie. Wzniósł obie ręce w górę. W dłoniach trzymał, wydobytą zza pasa włócznię. Odchylił głowę do tyłu i kołysząc się na piętach w przód i w tył, krzyknął na całe gardło:

\- Przedwieczny Duchu! Wszechmocny, wszechwiedzący nasz panie. Twoi wierni słudzy pokornie błagają cię o wybaczenie. Nie wypełniliśmy powierzonego nam zadania. Nie obroniliśmy naszej ziemi przed plugawymi najeźdźcami. Pozwoliliśmy im rozwinąć skrzydła. Podstępni słudzy wygnanego niegdyś boga powrócili na planetę, by pomścić swego pana. Oszukali nas. Wkradli się w nasze łaski. Zwiedli nas gładkimi słowami. Osłabili naszą czujność, podczas gdy sami planowali, jak podbić naszą planetę, zbezcześcić nasze najbardziej skrywane tajemnice. Dzięki twojej łaskawości udało nam się przejrzeć ich niecny plan. Pojmaliśmy ich. Oto stoją teraz przed nami ci, którzy wywołali twój słuszny gniew i przez których Góra znów ożyła. Poniosą surową karę. Niech ich śmierć w męczarniach będzie naszym zadośćuczynieniem za przewinienia, których się dopuściliśmy. Przyjmij naszą ofiarę. Powściągnij swój gniew. Okaż nam swą wielkość.

Tłum zafalował. Ponad głowami tubylców przetoczył się głośniejszy niż dotąd pomruk. Burns nagle doznał olśnienia. Jezu, to dlatego ich tu sprowadzili! Pozostali również zdali sobie sprawę z tego, co ich czeka. Ten, który klęczał ostatni w rzędzie poderwał się gwałtownie na nogi.

\- Boże, nie! Oni chcą nas zamordować! - Rzucił się w bok, lecz lina na jego szyi zacisnęła się i pociągnęła go w dół. Wił się na ziemi łkając. - Proszę, nie! Nie możecie! Nie wolno wam! To nieludzkie! Nie możecie! Nie możecie!

Dwaj strażnicy chwycili go pod ramiona i pociągnęli na kolana. Pochylił się nisko, dotykając czołem do ziemi. Jego ciałem wstrząsał spazmatyczny szloch. Nikt więcej nie próbował uciekać. Pułkownik przełknął z trudem ślinę. W jego gardle urosła nagle ogromna gula. Pomimo chłodu poczuł krople potu spływające krętymi ścieżkami po jego nagich plecach. Spojrzał w bok na doktora Nowaka. Na jego szeroko otwarte z przerażenia oczy. Mężczyzna pokręcił lekko głową. Potem zamknął oczy i wciągnął głęboko powietrze. Wypuścił je bardzo powoli. Wyprostował plecy i uniósł dumnie głowę. W całej jego postawie była wyraźna pogarda dla ludzi, którzy właśnie skazali go na śmierć. Pułkownik pomyślał, że bardzo żałuje, że nie poznał bliżej tego człowieka. Uśmiechnął się do niego porozumiewawczo, a potem wyprostował się także i spojrzał szamanowi prosto w oczy.

Szaman podszedł do jeńców. Chwycił za koniec sznura zadzierzgniętego na szyi pułkownika Burnsa. Szarpnął mocno, zmuszając mężczyznę do powstania. Zaciągnął go do leżącego w pobliżu dużego, płaskiego głazu. Z jednej strony wyciosane były nierówne schodki. Dwóch strażników stanęło za pułkownikiem i dźgając go włóczniami w plecy zmusili go, by spiął się po nich na płaską powierzchnię. Z Rękoma skrępowanymi na plecach było to trudne zadanie. Pułkownik poślizgnął się i upadł na kolana. Z trudem podniósł się i spróbował jeszcze raz. Gdy mu się udało, szarpnięciem sznura został ponownie powalony na kolana. Strażnicy podeszli bliżej. Jeden wycelował ostrze włóczni w sam środek pleców żołnierza, drugi w tym czasie rozcinał krępujące go więzy. Ramiona Burnsa opadły bezwładnie wzdłuż jego boków. Nie czuł ich w ogóle. Dłonie miał sine i opuchnięte. Na nadgarstkach rysowały się fioletowe pręgi pozostawione przez sznury. W niektórych miejscach więzy rozcięły ciało pozostawiając krwawiące, poszarpane rany. Szaman szarpnął gwałtownie za sznur. Pętla na szyi pułkownika zacisnęła się mocno i Burns poleciał do przodu. Choć wyciągnął przed siebie ręce i tak uderzył twarzą w zimny kamień. Czując, jak z ust i nosa cieknie krew, uniósł się nieco na ramionach. Obserwował czerwone krople rozpryskujące się tuż przed jego twarzą. Strażnik dźgnął go w bok. Potem drugi raz, dając mu znać, by zmienił pozycję. Gdy tylko przekręcił się na bok, włócznia oparła się na jego piersi i pchnęła go mocno w tył. Wylądował na plecach, starając się nie oddychać, bo ostrze zagłębiło się już w ciało. Z przeciętej skóry popłynęło kilka kropel krwi. Dwaj strażnicy chwycili jego ręce, odciągnęli je w bok i każdą z osobna związali rzemieniami. Jęknął mimo woli, gdy pęta werżnęły się w pokaleczone wcześniej nadgarstki. Jednocześnie poczuł, że pętla na szyi znów się zaciska. Trudno mu było złapać oddech. Krew z rozbitych ust i nosa zalewała mu gardło. Pluł i krztusił się. Leżał teraz całkowicie bezbronny. Rozciągnięty niczym motyl na szpilce. Nie miał żadnej możliwości ruchu. Szaman podszedł do niego wolnym krokiem. Rytualna włócznie kołysała się lekko w jego ręce. Burns wpatrywał się w niego bez zmrużenia powiek. Przekręcił głowę maksymalnie w bok i splunął.

\- Chodź, sukinsynu. - Wycedził przez zęby. - Pokażę ci, jak umiera mężczyzna.

Od strony pozostałych więźniów doleciał stłumiony szloch. Doktor Nowak wciąż klęczał wyprostowany. Wpatrywał się w dowódcę spod przymrużonych powiek. Pozostała dwójka kuliła się obok siebie. Ich twarze wyrażały zarówno przerażenie jak i rezygnację. Szaman wzniósł włócznię w górę. Wśród tłumu zapadła pełna wyczekiwania cisza. Burns wstrzymał odruchowo oddech i zacisnął zęby. Czekał na śmiertelny cios, lecz ten nie został zadany.

\- Nie rób tego! - Głos Daniela Jacksona rozległ się ponad głowami zgromadzonego tłumu. - Na wszystkie świętości zaklinam cię, nie rób tego! Nie zabijaj go!


	14. Chapter 14

O tak, Daniel ma teraz pole do popisu. Do pełni sił całego zespołu jeszcze daleka droga, ale nie chcę uprzedzać faktów :)

* * *

Szaman na chwilę zastygł w bezruchu. Powoli opuścił włócznię w dół. Na jego twarzy malowało się za **s** koczenie, które jednak natychmiast ustąpiło miejsca zrozumieniu i zaniepokojeniu. Rozejrzał się nerwowo po całej dolinie. Głowy wszystkich tubylców zwróciły się w kierunku samotnej postaci Daniela Jacksona. Stał z tyłu, z rękoma uniesionymi w górę. Wszyscy mogli dokładnie obejrzeć jego odwrócone ku nim, puste dłonie. Zrobiło się małe zamieszanie. Rozległy się przestraszone okrzyki. Tubylcy ruszyli z miejsca, starając się odsunąć jak najdalej od przybysza. Wkrótce został sam pośrodku pustego placu. Cisza, która teraz nastała, zdawała się dzwonić w uszach. Daniel zrobił krok naprzód.

\- Nie rób tego. - Powtórzył. - Wysłuchaj mnie. Nie chcę, aby ktokolwiek więcej zginął. Uwolnij tych ludzi, a nikomu nie stanie się krzywda.

Szaman parsknął gniewnie. Dał znak strażnikom. Kilku natychmiast otoczyło Daniela. W rękach trzymali uniesione włócznie, lecz żaden go nie zaatakował. Czekali w napięciu na rozkazy. Czterej pozostali szamani zbliżyli się wymieniając niespokojne spojrzenia ze swym przywódcą.

\- Co tu robisz człowieku? - Spytał jeden z nich. - Jak udało ci się dostać aż tutaj?

\- Odpowiadaj! - Zawtórował drugi, zanim archeolog miał szansę odpowiedzieć na pytanie. - W jaki sposób nas odnalazłeś?

\- Czekajcie. - Szaman stojący na rytualnym kamieniu wpatrywał się w Daniela z namysłem. - Przyprowadźcie go do mnie.

Poczuł pchnięcie w plecy i ruszył naprzód. Ludzie w popłochu usuwali się z jego drogi. Zatrzymał się dopiero przed płaskim głazem. Obrzucił spojrzeniem rozkrzyżowanego na nim pułkownika Burnsa. Mężczyzna był ranny. Nic jednak na razie nie wskazywało na to, że rany zagrażają jego życiu. Był całkowicie przytomny. Wpatrywał się w Daniela oszołomionym wzrokiem, jakby do końca nie był przekonany, czy archeolog istnieje naprawdę, czy też jest tylko wytworem jego wyobraźni. Oddychał chrapliwie. Sznur zaciśnięty na jego szyi wżynał się głęboko w ciało. Nieopodal klęczała pozostała trójka więźniów. Byli skrępowani, brudni i sponiewierani. Żyli jednak i najwidoczniej nie odnieśli większych obrażeń. Z niedowierzanie przyglądali się, jak Daniel robi jeszcze jeden krok i podnosi wzrok ku szamanowi.

\- Nie mam przy sobie broni. - Powiedział spokojnie. - Przyszedłem porozmawiać. Proszę, daj mi szansę na wyjaśnienie tego, co się wydarzyło, odkąd przybyliśmy na planetę.

\- Wiemy, co się wydarzyło. - Szaman spojrzał na niego z góry. - Nie chcemy słuchać twoich wyjaśnień. Twoje słowa są gładkie, lecz podszyte fałszem. Nie zwiodą nas już.

\- Nigdy was nie okłamywaliśmy. Przybyliśmy na planetę jedynie w celu bliższego zbadania minerału wydobywanego z waszej kopalni. Nie interesował nas i dalej nie interesuje podbój tego świata. Ja i moi towarzysze odwiedziliśmy już wiele planet. Jesteśmy podróżnikami, badaczami. Szukamy nowych technologii, nawiązujemy znajomości, zawiązujemy sojusze. Wielokrotnie na swej drodze spotkaliśmy tych, których nazywacie dawnymi bogami. Tak naprawdę to nie są bogowie. Choć bardzo lubią, by tak o nich myślano. To okrutne, złośliwe i egoistyczne stworzenia. Są bardzo zaawansowani technologicznie, mimo to walczymy z nimi i kilkakrotnie udało nam się ich pokonać. Pośród nas widzieliście zapewne człowieka, którego rasa od wieków służy Goa`uldom. Tak. Teal`c jest Jaffa. Porzucił jednak swojego pana i przeszedł na naszą stronę. Jest naszym przyjacielem. Zapewniam was, że nie knuł przeciwko wam żadnego spisku. Nie planuje inwazji i na pewno nie służy już żadnemu z Goa`uldów.

\- Słudzy dawnego boga zawsze byli bardzo przebiegli. On mógł was omotać, zwieść. Może myślicie to, co chce, żebyście myśleli. Przyprowadziliście go tutaj. Karą za sprowadzenie na planetę obcych bogów lub ich sług jest śmierć. Karą za rozgniewanie Boga Góry jest śmierć. Karą za złamanie odwiecznego zakazu jest śmierć.

\- Nie, nie… Czekajcie. A jeśli bogowie nie mają racji?

\- Kim jesteś, by kwestionować nasze odwieczne prawo? Jak śmiesz podważać boskie wyroki? - Oczy mężczyzny rzucały groźne błyski. Górna warga drgała mu jak u wściekłego psa. Po plecach Daniela przebiegł mimowolny dreszcz.

\- Nie kwestionuję waszych praw. - Tłumaczył cierpliwie. - Chciałbym tylko przedstawić wam mój punkt widzenia. Co jeśli pomyliliście się w odczytywaniu woli waszego boga? Może nie wymaga on krwawych ofiar? Może wcale nie pragnie zemsty?

\- Żyjemy w pokoju od kilkuset lat. Od ucieczki boga, który niewolił mój lud, od śmierci jego popleczników nie doświadczyliśmy ani razu gniewu Boga Góry. Od czasu waszego pojawienia się, odczytywaliśmy różne niepokojące znaki, które mówiły, że należy się was strzec. To za waszą sprawą Bóg Góry przebudził się i żąda zadośćuczynienia. Tylko wielkie ofiary mogą mu to zapewnić. Tak jak i przed wiekami, śmierć zdrajców znów przywróci spokój. Zjawiasz się tu i żądasz uwolnienia jeńców. Jesteś tak samo butny, tak samo arogancki jak ci, którzy przybyli tu razem z tobą. Twoje pojawienie się zakłóciło ceremonię. Nie wiem, w jaki sposób odnalazłeś nasze schronienie. Wiedz jednak, że to miejsce jest tajemnicą. Ty również złamałeś tabu! Powinieneś także ponieść karę.

\- Nie boję się tabu. Wierzę, że wciąż możemy dojść do porozumienia. Jeszcze raz proszę was, uwolnijcie tych ludzi. - Daniel poczuł, że jego ręce zaczynają drętwieć. Opuścił je wzdłuż ciała i zrobił kolejny krok do przodu. Kolanami niemal dotykał głazu. - Wysłuchajcie mnie. Ani oni, ani nikt inny nie jest odpowiedzialny za to, co się dzieje na planecie.

\- Łżesz! - Wrzasnął szaman stojący za jego plecami. - Oni sprowadzili na nas gniew boga! I z woli boga poniosą teraz śmierć.

\- Nie! Nie ma żadnego boga, który pragnąłby zemsty. Proszę, wysłuchajcie mnie! To nie żadna zemsta. To tylko splot nieprzewidzianych zdarzeń.

\- Jesteś obcy. Jesteś tak samo winny. Twoi ludzie zginą w mękach, a ty zginiesz razem z nimi. - Szaman zrobił krok w tył. Z wysokości obrzuciła Daniela nienawistnym spojrzeniem. Wyciągnął rękę i teatralnym gestem wskazał archeologa. - Związać go!

Powietrze przeszyła seria wystrzałów z karabinu maszynowego. Huk, zwielokrotniony przez odbijające się od gór echo, powalił wszystkich na kolana. Większość tubylców zakryła sobie uszy dłońmi. Rozległy się liczne okrzyki strachu. Gdy wreszcie unieśli głowy, ujrzeli czterech mężczyzn w mundurach. Każdy z nich trzymał broń gotową do strzału. Pojawili się znikąd. Dosłownie wyrośli spod ziemi. Zbliżali się teraz do zgromadzonych szerokim łukiem. Pułkownik Reynolds wykonał w stronę Daniela gest świadczący o tym, że panuje nad sytuacją. Jackson zwrócił się ponownie w stronę szamana, który podobnie jak pozostali skulił się, pozostając jednak na głazie.

\- Chyba nie sądziłeś, że po tym, co wydarzyło się w obozie, przybędę tu bez żadnego wsparcia?

Szaman wyprostował się powoli. Patrzył na Daniela ze strachem a jednocześnie z nienawiścią. Krótką włócznię ścisnął w obu rękach. Uniósł ją nieco do góry. Kostki jego zaciśniętych dłoni zbielały niebezpiecznie. Pułkownik Burns wstrzymał oddech. Rozciągnięty na zimnej skale utkwił wzrok w ostrzu włóczni, które drgało lekko.

\- Nawet o tym nie myśl. - Jackson pokręcił wolno głową. - Jeśli to zrobisz, moi towarzysze zaczną strzelać. Zginiesz ty, a z tobą wiele innych osób. Ty zginiesz, broniąc swych przekonań. To nawet chwalebna śmierć. Jesteś jednak gotów zaryzykować życie niewinnych ludzi? Myślisz, że tego właśnie chciałby twój bóg? Rozlewu niewinnej krwi?

\- Dość! - Z pośród klęczących wokół ludzi wstał powoli starszy mężczyzna. Podszedł do Daniela patrząc mu prosto w oczy. Emanowała niego siła i mądrość zdobyta w ciągu wielu lat. - Ja nie jestem gotowy na takie poświęcenie. Szamani mogą sobie pozwolić na takie ryzyko. Ja nie. Jestem odpowiedzialny za moich ludzi. Jestem przywódcą wioski. - Wyjaśnił. - Jestem gotów wysłuchać tego, co masz nam do powiedzenia. Wiele ryzykowałeś przychodząc aż tutaj. Może więc twoje intencje są czyste.

\- Chętnie z tobą porozmawiam. Ale najpierw każ uwolnić tego człowieka. - Jackson kątem oka zerkał wciąż na szamana i odnosił wrażenie, że patrzy na człowieka szalonego. Zdecydowanie nie podobało mu się, że ten wciąż trzymał włócznię w niewielkiej odległości od klatki piersiowej Burnsa.

Przywódca wioski przyglądał się Danielowi w zamyśleniu. Powoli pokiwał głową.

\- Rozwiążcie go. - Zwrócił się do strażników.

\- Nie! - Ostry głos szamana zatrzymał ich w miejscu. Mężczyzna pokręcił przecząco głową, marszcząc groźnie brwi. Stanęli niezdecydowani. Nie wiedzieli czyich rozkazów powinni słuchać.

\- Rozwiążcie go! - Powtórzył przywódca z naciskiem. - I zaprowadźcie do pozostałych.

Szaman otworzył usta, by ponownie zaprotestować. Starszy mężczyzna uniósł w jego kierunku dłoń, nakazując mu milczenie. Szaman zacisnął wargi w cienką linię. Choć jego oczy rzucały niemal pioruny, posłusznie skłonił głowę. I wreszcie opuścił włócznię. Daniel mimo woli poczuł podziw dla przywódcy wioski. Musiał cieszyć się naprawdę dużym szacunkiem, skoro nawet szamani bez szemrania wykonywali jego polecenia. Strażnicy rozcięli więzy krępujące pułkownika Burnsa. Mężczyzna przeturlał się na bok, oddychając szybko. Zdrętwiałymi rękoma zerwał sznur z szyi. Dwóch tubylców weszło na kamienne podwyższenie i chwyciwszy żołnierza pod ramiona, na wpół zaprowadzili, na wpół zanieśli go do pozostałych więźniów. Szaman odprowadzał ich szalonym spojrzeniem. Burns leżał zwinięty na ziemi, przyciskając do siebie okaleczone ręce. Strażnicy otoczyli jeńców i spojrzeli wyczekująco na przywódcę. Pozostali tubylcy również wpatrywali się w niego.

\- Wstrzymałem egzekucję. - Mężczyzna zwrócił się ponownie w stronę Daniela.

\- Dziękuję…

\- Ale… Nie mogę uwolnić więźniów. Szamani przekonali nas, że egzekucja tych ludzi jest naszym jedynym wyjściem. Że muszą ponieść karę. Ty twierdzisz jednak, że nie są winni. Ktoś ma rację a ktoś inny się myli. Jeśli Bóg Góry istotnie pragnie ofiary, ja i mój lud jesteśmy gotowi ponieść wszelkie tego konsekwencje. Ale dam ci szansę na obronę. Opowiedz mi, dlaczego myślisz, że nakaz bogów może być zlekceważony?

Daniel potarł nerwowo czoło. Spływały po nim kropelki potu. Rozejrzał się dookoła. Wszyscy utkwili w nim swoje spojrzenie. Jeńcy patrzyli na niego z nadzieją i niedowierzaniem. Pułkownik Reynolds i jego zespół zajęli strategiczne pozycje, otaczając szerokim łukiem zebranych w dolinie ludzi. Dawno nie czuł się pod taką presją. Nie mógł teraz niczego zepsuć. Życie wielu ludzi zależało wyłącznie od niego.


	15. Chapter 15

Ciszę izolatki przerwał chrapliwy jęk. Pielęgniarka z troską pochyliła się nad łóżkiem i przyłożyła dłoń do czoła O`Neilla. Gorączka wciąż nie spadała. Już trzecią godzinę utrzymywała się na krytycznym poziomie. Środki na jej obniżenie oraz zimne okłady pomagały nieco, ale niestety na krótko. Ryzyko nieodwracalnego uszkodzenia komórek nerwowych w mózgu rosło z godziny na godzinę. Pielęgniarka pochyliła się niżej. Bezpośrednio do wenflonu wstrzyknęła kolejną dawkę antybiotyku i podłączyła kroplówkę. Zawiesiła wypełniony przezroczystym płynem worek na stojaku. Pułkownik jęknął znowu. Jego ciało drgnęło konwulsyjnie a potem wygięło się w łuk. Natychmiast położyła ręce na jego ramionach, by powstrzymać zbyt gwałtowne ruchy. Groziły one rozerwaniem szwów złożonych na prawy biceps i bark O`Neilla. Rana wreszcie przestała krwawić. Dużo czasu zajęło jej oczyszczenie i zabezpieczenie. Jack oddychał przez rozchylone usta. Jego klatka piersiowa unosiła się i opadała szybko. Zbyt szybko. Szarpnął się znowu. Na zlanej potem twarzy malowała się udręka.

\- Przestań… - Wyjęczał. - Proszę… Dlaczego mi to robisz?

\- Ciii… Jestem tutaj. Już dobrze. Już wszystko w porządku. - Delikatnie gładziła jego policzek. Odgarnęła z czoła sklejone potem włosy. Rozpalona skóra zdawała się parzyć jej palce.

\- Nie... Nie... Przestań… Przestań…

Zacisnął dłonie w pięści. Pielęgniarka trzymała teraz jego nadgarstki. Zagryzając wargi, ze wszystkich sił przyciskała je do materaca. Mięśnie jego ramion drgały, gdy próbował wyrwać się z uścisku i unieść ręce do góry. Rzucał głową z boku na bok. Jego oddech był płytki i urywany a twarz wykrzywiał wyraz bólu. Z ust wydobywał się coraz cichszy jęk przechodzący w ledwo dosłyszalny szept.

\- Przestań… Zakończ to, proszę… Proszę…

W pewnym momencie znieruchomiał i opadł na materac. Jego ciało rozluźniło się, a oddech wyrównał. Zapadł w niespokojny sen. Pielęgniarka puściła jego ręce. Sprawdziła czy wenflon tkwi we właściwym miejscu i zaczęła poprawiać okrągłe elektrody przyklejone do skóry na jego klatce piersiowej. Jeden z podłączonych do nich przewodów był obluzowany. Poprawiła go i rzuciła okiem na stojący obok łóżka monitor. Na płaskim ekranie pulsował równomiernie wykres przedstawiający pracę serca. Wciskając guzik podgłośniła nieco sygnał dźwiękowy. Rytmiczne pikanie rozległo się w całym pokoju.

Janet Fraiser weszła do pomieszczenia i obrzuciła swego pacjenta zmęczonym, zaniepokojonym spojrzeniem. Była blada i miała podkrążone oczy. Jej organizm coraz bardziej domagał się odpoczynku, na który jednak wciąż nie mogła sobie pozwolić. Na krótką drzemką zdecydowała się tylko dlatego, że zaczęło się jej kręcić w głowie i obawiała się, że może zemdleć. Sen był jednak zbyt krótki, by należycie zregenerować jej siły. Czuła się zmęczona i słaba a przede wszystkim bezradna.

\- Wciąż bez zmian? - Spytała.

\- Niestety. - Pielęgniarka wzruszyła ramionami. - Znowu majaczył i rzucał się. Na szczęście nie pozrywał szwów.

\- Gorączka?

\- Minimalnie spadła. Okłady z lodu, choć w niewielkim stopniu, ale jednak pomagają.

\- Nie możemy zbijać temperatury w nieskończoność. Jeśli w dalszym ciągu będzie się utrzymywać na takim poziomie…

Fraiser westchnęła ciężko i podeszła do łóżka. Patrzyła na nieprzytomnego mężczyznę marszcząc brwi. Jego wycieńczony utratą krwi i gorączką organizm zaczynał przegrywać bitwę. Walczył, ale coraz słabiej. A oni wciąż nie mogli opanować infekcji. Zrobiła wszystko, co tylko było w jej mocy. Co jeszcze jej pozostało? Chyba tylko modlić się. Pochyliła się niżej i niezwykle delikatnie położyła dłoń na jego czole. Gest ten zawsze wpływał kojąco na jej pacjentów. Powieki pułkownika drgnęły. Powoli otworzył oczy. Jego spojrzenie było nieprzytomne i zamglone. Chwycił lekarkę za rękę i przyciągnął ją do siebie z niespodziewaną siłą.

\- Proszę… - Wyszeptał. - Proszę… Pomóż mi…

\- Spokojnie. - Patrzyła prosto w jego ciemne oczy. Wyraźnie widziała w nich cierpienie. - Już nic ci nie grozi. Jesteś bezpieczny. Zaufaj mi. Jestem cały czas przy tobie.

\- Janet? - Spytał z niedowierzaniem. Zamrugał kilka razy i wlepił w nią zdumione spojrzenie. Nie mogła powstrzymać uśmiechu.

\- Zgadza się. To ja. Jestem tutaj, pułkowniku. Wszystko będzie dobrze. Proszę mi zaufać.

\- Jesteś tu… - Jego powieki zaczęły opadać w dół. - Doktorze…

Westchnął boleśnie. Jego ręka upadła bezwładnie na materac. Janet z przerażeniem dostrzegła, jak jego oczy uciekają ku górze. Spod przymrużonych powiek błysnęły białka. Gwałtowne dreszcze wstrząsnęły jego ciałem. Serce biło jak oszalałe. Coraz szybciej i szybciej. Na monitorze pojawił się chaotyczny wykres. Jednocześnie donośny pisk alarmował o nieprawidłowej akcji serca.

\- Częstoskurcz! Szybko! Defibrylator!

Fraiser klnąc pod nosem zerwała przykrywające klatkę piersiową pułkownika prześcieradło i wyciągnęła poduszkę spod jego głowy. Pielęgniarka w pośpiechu pchała ku niej wózek, na którym stał defibrylator. Lekarka chwyciła elektrody i podsunęła je pielęgniarce, by ta pokryła je bezbarwnym żelem. Wprawnym ruchem umieściła je na klatce piersiowej O`Neilla.

\- Ładuj 150! - Krzyknęła w stronę pielęgniarki. - Uwaga! Cofnąć się!

Pielęgniarka mimo, ze stała z daleka od łóżka, odruchowo uniosła ręce w górę. Przez ciało pułkownika przepłynął ładunek elektryczny, powodujący lekkie wygięcie ciała. Janet odłożyła elektrody i przystąpiła do masażu serca. Miarowo uciskała klatkę piersiową Jacka, wciąż wpatrując się w monitor. Alarm przywołał kolejną pielęgniarkę, która z miejsca rzuciła się do pomocy. Trzymała teraz maskę na twarzy Jacka i ściskała w ręku worek ambu. Lekarka sięgnęła znów po defibrylator.

\- Ładuj do 200! Uwaga!

Obie pielęgniarki odsunęły się. Kolejny impuls wysłany przez elektrody defibrylatora, nie zmienił niczego w wykresie na monitorze. Linia wznosiła się i opadała bez żadnego porządku. Fraiser powróciła do masażu serca. Na jej twarzy malowało się skupienie i determinacja. Po raz kolejny sięgnęła po defibrylator.

\- Ładuj do 250! Uwaga! Odsunąć się!

Ciało pułkownika znów lekko drgnęło. Opadł bezwładnie na materac. Janet wciąż patrząc na monitor ponownie ułożyła nadgarstki na jego mostku. Jednocześnie poszukała wzrokiem pierwszej z pielęgniarek.

\- 1 miligram adrenaliny! - Zarządziła.

W czasie, gdy kobieta manipulowała strzykawką, lekarka pochyliła się nisko ku Jackowi i wyszeptała prosto w jego twarz:

\- Nie rób mi tego! Nie waż się umierać! Do diabła, pułkowniku, Nie wolno ci! Słyszysz? Nie umieraj…


	16. Chapter 16

Daniel raz po raz przecierał oczy. Okulary schował do kieszeni. Uszkodzona w korytarzach kopalni oprawka pękła wreszcie na dwoje. Ich brak odczuwał teraz dotkliwie. Oczy piekły go i łzawiły w ostrych porannych promieniach słońca. Siedział ze skrzyżowanymi nogami naprzeciwko starszego mężczyzny. Tubylcy otoczyli ich ciasnym kręgiem. Ci najbliżej nich siedzieli na ziemi. Następni klęczeli, a oddaleni jeszcze dalej stali. Wszyscy z uwagą śledzili rozgrywającą się pośrodku scenę. Ich oczy wyrażały ciekawość i niedowierzanie. Więźniom także pozwolono usiąść. Siedzieli zgarbieni, z głowami zwieszonymi na piersi. Ich ręce pozostawały jednak skrępowane. Tylko pułkownik Burns nie został związany ponownie. Od czasu do czasu unosili głowy, by spojrzeć na stojących w pewnym oddaleniu marines. Żołnierze mocno ściskali w rękach broń. Czekali w pogotowiu. Wokół jeńców stali strażnicy. Każdy z nich celował włócznią w któregoś z więźniów. Daniel, żywo gestykulując, opowiadał przywódcy wioski o Goa`uldach. Chciał jak najbardziej przybliżyć mężczyźnie tę okrutną i bezwzględną rasę.

\- Goa`uldzi są pasożytami. Nie potrafią funkcjonować samodzielnie. Aby przeżyć muszą wniknąć w ciało nosiciela. Po połączeniu przejmują całkowitą kontrolę zarówno nad jego ciałem jak i nad umysłem. Do tego są jednak zdolne jedynie symbionty, które osiągnęły dojrzałość. Do tego czasu muszą pozostawać w specjalnych kieszeniach znajdujących się w ciele Jaffa. Jest to pewnego rodzaju transakcja wiązana. Bez larwy Jaffa czeka śmierć i odwrotnie. Większość Jaffa jest posłuszna rozkazom Goa`uldów, ale nie wszyscy. Część z nich pragnie wyzwolić się spod jarzma fałszywych bogów. Mój przyjaciel Teal`c należy właśnie do buntowników. Jest całkowicie oddany sprawie. Ryzykuje życie swoje, a także swojej rodziny, by walczyć przeciwko swemu dawnemu panu. Dlatego jestem absolutnie pewien, że nie mógłby planować zdrady i przyłączenia się do wroga.

\- Ręczysz za niego?

\- Powierzyłbym mu własne życie.

\- Przypuśćmy, że nie służy już dawnemu bogowi. Wcześniej jednak to robił. Co znaczy, że jego pojawienie się, mogło rozgniewać Boga Góry.

\- Nie. Wybuch góry, która znajduje się nieopodal waszej wioski nie jest wyrazem sprzeciwu przeciwko obecności Teal`ca ani naszej.

\- Skąd możesz mieć tego pewność?

\- Ponieważ znam dobrze to zjawisko. Na mojej planecie mamy z nim do czynienia dosyć często. - Rozejrzał się dookoła. Podniósł cienki patyk i narysował na ziemi koślawy okrąg. - Spróbuję ci to wyjaśnić. Każda planeta jest okrągła. Wyobraź sobie, że to właśnie ona. Na zewnątrz jest twarda, ale w samym środku posiada płynne, niezwykle gorące jądro. - W centrum okręgu wrysował małe kółeczko. - Jądro to wywiera nieustanny nacisk na warstwy położone wyżej. Zdarza się, że znajduje szczelinę, poprzez którą wydostaje się na zewnątrz. Tak właśnie powstają wulkany. Niektóre wybuchają, a potem całkowicie wygasają. Inne natomiast pozostają w uśpieniu, czasami nawet przez całe stulecia. Nie wiadomo dlaczego pewnego dnia ich aktywność powraca. Na Ziemi wulkany wielokrotnie niszczyły całe wsie i miasta, przyczyniły się do śmierci wielu ludzi. Nie ma to natomiast żadnego związku z czyimkolwiek gniewem bądź klątwą. Tak się po prostu dzieje. Nie ma w tym niczyjej winy. Wulkan na waszej planecie nie jest wyjątkiem.

\- Nie zgadzam się! - Szaman zerwał się na równe nogi. Jego twarz pozostawała bez wyrazu, ale oczy rzucały błyskawice. - Mówi tak, ponieważ chce, by jego przyjaciele zostali uwolnieni! Okłamuje nas, aby tylko osiągnąć swój cel. Bóg Góry istnieje! To za jego sprawą w naszym świecie tyle czasu panował pokój. To on wygnał poprzednio naszych wrogów i teraz domaga się tego samego. On chce śmierci tych obcych!

\- Nie sądzę, by ktokolwiek chciał śmierci tych ludzi. Załóżmy, że Bóg Góry istnieje naprawdę. Skąd możecie wiedzieć, jakie są jego oczekiwania względem was? Dlaczego miałby chcieć zemsty?

\- Ponieważ taka jest jego wola. On przemówił do nas. Dawał nam znaki. Takie same, jak przed stuleciami. Takie same, jak te spisane i przechowywane w świętych księgach przekazywanych sobie wśród szamanów przez wieki. Księgi mówią jasno, czego oczekuje teraz od nas. Tylko rytualne ofiary mają moc odwracania gniewu Boga Góry.

\- Czy pozostali żołnierze z obozu także stanowili rytualną ofiarę? - Jackson wyciągnął przed siebie obie dłonie. - Według mnie padli ofiarą pospolitego morderstwa.

\- Jak dotąd nikt jeszcze nie został stracony. - Przywódca wioski patrzył na Daniela lekko zdumiony. - Wojownicy przyprowadzili do wioski tych, którzy cieszyli się wśród was najwyższym poważaniem. Reszta załogi miała zostać odesłana do waszego świata. Mieli przekazać wiadomość, że nie chcemy was tutaj. Że przy dalszych próbach kontaktu z naszym światem będziemy walczyć.

\- Ale trzech mężczyzn zostało zamordowanych. Zginęli w czasie snu. Całkowicie bezbronni. Nie wiedziałeś o tym?

Jackson zaczynał się denerwować. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że stawia swoje słowo przeciwko słowu szamana. Kto może wygrać w trakcie tej konfrontacji? Szanowany przywódca duchowy czy obcy, niedysponujący żadnymi dowodami? Starszy mężczyzna też się nad tym zastanawiał. Patrzył ze zmarszczonym czołem to na szamana, to na Daniela. Ludzie znów zaczęli szeptać pomiędzy sobą. Gwar głosów przybrał na sile. Przywódca uniósł w górę dłoń, uciszając swych ludzi i zwrócił się do szamana.

\- Masz w tej sprawie coś do powiedzenia?

\- Obcy kłamie. – Twarz szamana była niewzruszona niczym wykuta w skale. Patrzył Danielowi wyzywająco w oczy. Wiedział, że ma przewagę. - Pozostali odeszli przez wrota.

\- Nieprawda! Ojcze, nikt nie został odesłany. Towarzysze tego człowieka zostali zabici w najbardziej haniebny sposób. - Wszystkie głowy tym razem zwróciły się ku młodemu człowiekowi, który szedł powoli ku środkowi zgromadzenia. Daniel zauważył, że jego osoba wzbudza wiele emocji. Ludzie na jego widok byli albo wzburzeni, albo zaskoczeni i zaciekawieni. Nawet przywódca wioski zaniemówił i wpatrywał się w chłopaka szeroko otwartymi, błyszczącymi oczyma.

\- Synu… - Wykrztusił wreszcie.

\- Synu? - Daniel pytająco uniósł brwi. Azu w odpowiedzi wzruszył tylko ramionami.

\- Ty! – Szaman wyciągnął drżącą rękę w stronę Azu. Opanowanie wreszcie go opuściło. Wykrzywił twarz w grymasie wściekłości. - Jak śmiesz się pojawiać wśród nas? Jesteś zdrajcą swojego ludu! Zostałeś wygnany! - Nagle na jego twarzy błysnęło zrozumienie. - To ty ich tu sprowadziłeś!

\- Ojcze. - Azu stanął tuż przed starszym mężczyzną. Z szacunkiem schylił głowę. - Wysłuchaj mnie, proszę. Zawsze byłeś niezwykle mądrym i sprawiedliwym przywódcą. Zawsze zależało ci jedynie na tym, by całe nasze społeczeństwo było bezpieczne i żyło w pokoju. Wierzyłeś, że inni pragną tego samego. Twoja dobroć zaślepiła cię jednak. Nie dostrzegłeś, że tuż pod twoim bokiem ktoś próbuje zagarnąć dla siebie jak największe korzyści, nawet kosztem bezpieczeństwa twoich poddanych. Mówię oczywiście o szamanach. Jeśli się nad tym głębiej zastanowisz, dostrzeżesz, że od czasu przybycia obcych, szamani zaczęli narzucać mieszkańcom wioski coraz większe ograniczenia i zakazy. Dotyczyły one głównie nawiązywania kontaktów z obcymi. Szamani przestraszyli się, że pod ich wpływem nasze społeczeństwo odwróci się od nich i zacznie samodzielnie podejmować decyzje. Nie mogli do tego dopuścić. Pragnęli za wszelką cenę zachować swoją pozycję i wpływy. Przebudzenie się góry, było dla nich niezwykle korzystne. Teraz w zgodzie z prawem mogli pozbyć się zagrożenia, jakie stanowili przybysze.

\- Synu. Rada Starszych uznała, że złamałeś nasze prawa. Starszy Szamanów przedstawił nam dowody twojej winy…

\- Bo zaprzyjaźniłem się z tymi ludźmi? Bo z nimi współpracowałem? Potrafiłem przejrzeć grę, którą prowadzili szamani? Zmusili cię, abyś się mnie wyrzekł. Abyś wykluczył mnie z naszej społeczności. Tylko dlatego, że byłem niewygodny, że moje poglądy znacznie różniły się od ich wizji przewodzenia ludziom.

\- Musieliśmy cię wykluczyć, bo jesteś niezwykle krnąbrny i arogancki. - Stojący teraz nieco z tyłu szaman aż kipiał z wściekłości. - Dopuściłeś się bluźnierstwa i zdrady, i nie okazałeś najmniejszej skruchy. Twoja postawa groziła zakłóceniem odwiecznego porządku. Złamaniem naszych świętych praw!

Przywódca słuchał szamana, lecz wyraźnie nad czymś się zastanawiał. Powiódł spojrzeniem po wszystkich dookoła. Zatrzymał dłużej wzrok na jeńcach potem na pułkowniku Reynoldsie. Zmarszczka na jego czole stopniowo się pogłębiała. Gdy znów spojrzał na swego syna, sprawiał wrażenie, jakby nagle gwałtownie się postarzał.

\- Mówisz prawdę? - Spytał. - Ktoś zginął?

\- Tak ojcze. Trzech młodych mężczyzn. Spali, kiedy to się stało. Nie mieli nawet najmniejszej szansy, by się bronić. W piersi każdego z nich tkwiło to… - Wyciągnął rękę i oczom wszystkich ukazała się włócznia. Bardzo podobna do tej, którą trzymał szaman. - Zabrałem ją z obozu obcych. Taką włócznię mogą posiadać jedynie szamani. Tylko szamani mogli się nią posługiwać…

\- To prawda? - Przywódca wyraźnie zbladł. Wpatrywał się w szamana z niedowierzaniem.

\- Tak. Zgadza się. - Szaman wyprostował się dumnie i zagryzł zęby. Gdy mówił, niemal syczał. - Musiałem podjąć takie kroki. Zrobiłem to, aby ocalić nasz lud. Nie mogłem pozwolić, by ludzie ci wrócili na swoją planetę. Nie mogłem dopuścić do tego, by obcy pomyśleli, że jesteśmy słabi lub że się boimy. Nie chciałem, aby powrócili przez wrota. Ale oni i tak tu są. - Przeniósł wściekłe spojrzenie na Daniela. - To przez was. Zrobiliście młodym wodę z mózgu. Rzuciliście na nich jakiś czar!

\- Spokój! – Przywódca po raz pierwszy podniósł głos. - To niedopuszczalne! Starszyzna powinna być informowana o wszystkim, co wydarzyło się lub ma się wydarzyć w wiosce. Szamani zataili przed nami niezwykle ważne informacje. - Wycelował palec w pierś szamana. - Ale i ty milczałeś! - Palec skierował się w stronę Azu. - Natychmiast zwołuję radę wioski. Starszyzna musi przedyskutować wszystkie nowe okoliczności. Jeszcze raz osądzimy pojmanych ludzi.

Spośród zgromadzonych powoli podniosło się dziesięciu mężczyzn. Wszyscy w podeszłym wieku. Tubylcy z szacunkiem schylali głowy, gdy przechodzili pośród nich. Zgromadzili się nieopodal rytualnego głazu i wyczekująco spoglądali na przywódcę wioski. Mężczyzna ponownie zwrócił się w stronę Daniela.

\- Przybyszu, Rada Starszych zadecyduje o waszym losie. Na czas trwania obrad pozostaniecie tutaj. Wojownicy dopilnują, abyście nie próbowali oddalać się z tego miejsca, ale też bez konieczności nie wyrządzą wam żadnej krzywdy. Starszy szamanów oraz Azu udadzą się razem z nami do jaskini.

\- Rozumiem. Zapewniam cię, że nie będziemy próbować ucieczki. I również, jeśli tylko nie zostaniemy zaatakowani, nie uczynimy niczego, by kogokolwiek skrzywdzić. - Daniel spojrzał znacząco na pułkownika Reynoldsa. Ten zawahał się, ale zacisnąwszy zęby, opuścił broń. Pozostali żołnierze poszli za przykładem dowódcy. W odpowiedzi strażnicy pilnujący jeńców cofnęli włócznie i oparli je bezpiecznie drzewcami o ziemię. Przywódca wioski usatysfakcjonowany pokiwał głową, wstał i poprowadził grupę mężczyzn w kierunku najbliższej jaskini.

Daniel otarł czoło i odetchnął głęboko. Z pomocą Azu mieli jeszcze szansę. Wielu tubylców usiadło wygodnie na ziemi. Najwyraźniej zanosiło się na długie czekanie. Daniel poszedł za ich przykładem. Zauważył jednak, że SG 3, choć z opuszczoną bronią, wciąż czujnie rozgląda się po całej dolinie. Wiedział, że zareagują na każdą, choćby najmniejszą oznakę zagrożenia ze strony tubylców. Więźniowie siedzieli ze zwieszonymi głowami, wyraźnie zmęczeni. Mieli spierzchnięte i popękane usta. Archeolog domyślał się, że musieli być bardzo spragnieni. Nie śmiał jednak narażać wszystkich na dodatkowe niebezpieczeństwo, próbując się do nich zbliżyć.

Minęło kilka godzin. Daniel zerkał początkowo na zegarek. Potem jednak zrezygnował z tego i po prostu czekał. Słońce wisiało już wysoko na niebie i znów zrobiło się gorąco, gdy z jaskini zaczęli wyłaniać się mężczyźni z Rady Starszych. Zbliżyli się do zgromadzonych, ale z ich twarzy nie można było wyczytać żadnych emocji. Daniel podniósł się z ziemi z bijącym sercem. Czekał, aż przywódca wioski zbliży się do niego. Idący za nim szaman był blady i aż trząsł się od tłumionego gniewu. Natomiast Azu przesłał mu dyskretny, porozumiewawczy uśmiech. Wszyscy wstali i otoczyli ich jeszcze ciaśniejszym kręgiem. Przywódca wioski wzniósł w górę obie dłonie i rozejrzał się dookoła po twarzach swych poddanych.

\- Ludu mój! Oto ja, wasz przywódca. Przedstawiciel i przewodniczący zacnego grona Rady Starszych oznajmiam wam podjętą przez nas decyzję… - Zrobił pełną napięcia pauzę. Daniel wstrzymał odruchowo oddech. - Szamani przekroczyli swe kompetencje w podejmowaniu decyzji dotyczących całej społeczności. Ich intencje były dobre, lecz poprzez samowolne działania narazili nas na niebezpieczeństwo. To nie może się więcej powtórzyć. W trakcie rozmowy z obcymi padły słowa, z których wynikało, że Bóg Góry nie istnieje. Nie jesteśmy gotowi nawet na rozważanie takiej możliwości. Nasza odwieczna tradycja nakazuje nam wierzyć, że Bóg Góry jest naszym opiekunem i przewodnikiem. Zawsze był bogiem surowym, ale jednocześnie sprawiedliwym. Przybysze złamali nasze prawo, sprowadzając na nasza planetę Jaffa, bo taką nazwę noszą słudzy dawnych bogów. Karą za takie przewinienie, jak słusznie przypominają nam szamani, jest śmierć. Jednakże krew już została przelana. Ofiara, której domagał się Bóg Góry już została spełniona. Ludzie pojmani w obozie zostaną uwolnieni. Muszą jednak powrócić do swojego świata. Ich pojawienie się wprowadziło w życie naszej społeczności zbyt duży chaos. Musimy uporządkować wiele spraw, zanim wreszcie powrócimy do wioski i spróbujemy żyć normalnie pomimo bożego gniewu.


	17. Chapter 17

Daniel zamarł na moment z otwartymi ustami. Ostrożnie rozejrzał się dookoła. Oczy wszystkich zgromadzonych skierowane były na niego. Przełknął ślinę i poszukał wzrokiem pułkownika Reynoldsa. Mężczyzna trzymał broń przy policzku. Zapewne odruchowo podniósł ją w górę. Patrzył na archeologa z lekkim niedowierzaniem. Zgodził się na jego plan, ale do końca był przekonany, że i tak dojdzie do wymiany ognia. Decyzja przywódcy wioski była dla niego niemałym zaskoczeniem. Pokiwał głową z aprobatą, choć pozostał nadal czujny. Wiedział, że dopóki nie znajdą się po drugiej stronie gwiezdnych wrót, nie będzie mógł powiedzieć, że są naprawdę bezpieczni.

Przywódca wioski opuścił obie ręce. Odwrócił się ku Jacksonowi. Jego twarz była nieprzenikniona. Jedynie wokół ust zaznaczyły się głębsze niż do tej pory zmarszczki.

\- Jesteście teraz wolni. Odejdźcie stąd. Oddział zwiadowców przeprowadzi was przez góry i zaprowadzi z powrotem do gwiezdnych wrót. Mój syn również zaoferował się, aby towarzyszyć wam w podróży.

\- Dziękuję. - Daniel wpatrywała się w mężczyznę, marszcząc brwi. - Wiem, że to była bardzo trudna decyzja.

\- Nie musisz mi dziękować. - Zmarszczki mimiczne na jego twarzy pogłębiły się jeszcze bardziej. - Podjęliśmy ją wspólnie i w zgodzie z naszym prawem. Choć niektórzy moi towarzysze uważają, że postępujemy lekkomyślnie. Szamani chcieliby waszej śmierci. Decydujący głos należał jednak do mnie. Mój syn przekonał mnie, że mimo wszystko zasługujecie na życie. Nie wystawiajcie mojej cierpliwości na próbę. Odejdźcie, zanim mógłbym zmienić zdanie.

\- Odejdziemy jak najszybciej. Chciałbym najpierw sprawdzić, czy nasi ludzie nie potrzebują pomocy. To zajmie naprawdę niewiele czasu.

\- Nie odnieśli żadnych poważnych obrażeń, ale oczywiście możesz z nimi porozmawiać.

\- Dziękuję. - Powtórzył Daniel.

Ponad ramieniem starszego mężczyzny napotkał wzrok szamana. Znowu poczuł ciarki przebiegające po plecach. Ten człowiek ich nienawidził. Za to, że im się udało. Że uchodzą z życiem. Za to, że zmusił starszyznę do bliższego przyjrzenia się jego poczynaniom. I wreszcie za to, że jego zdanie zostało publicznie zlekceważone. Cały jego tak mozolnie budowany autorytet, nagle rozpadł się na kawałki. O tak, Daniel był pewny, że pragnął ich krwi. Zmusił się, by oderwać wzrok od ciemnych, nienawistnych oczu mężczyzny. Odwrócił się i skierował ku więźniom. Wpatrywali się w niego szeroko otwartymi oczami. Na znak przywódcy wioski strażnicy rozcinali więzy na rękach geologów. Po chwili rozległy się ich zduszone jęki, gdy w zasinionych dłoniach zaczynało wracać krążenie krwi. Krzywili się i przeklinali próbując poruszać zdrętwiałymi palcami. Wojownicy odsunęli się na pewną odległość. Wciąż mocno ściskali włócznie. Podobnie jak Reynolds, czujnie przyglądali się rozwojowi sytuacji. Pułkownik Burns podniósł się z ziemi i wyciągnął rękę, którą Daniel natychmiast uścisnął.

\- Doktorze Jackson, nawet pan nie wie, jak bardzo cieszę się na pana widok. Byłem pewien, że już po nas. Że tubylcy zatłuką nas z zimną krwią.

\- Tak, pułkowniku. Ja też się cieszę, że zdążyliśmy.

\- Cholera, zdążyliście dosłownie w ostatniej chwili. Zrobiłem już nawet rachunek sumienia… - Rozejrzał się dookoła. - Jakim cudem udało się panu tego dokonać?

\- Ehm… to dłuższa historia. Opowiem ją panu, ale może w bardziej sprzyjających okolicznościach. Teraz powinniśmy jak najszybciej oddalić się stąd i nawiązać kontakt z SG 12. Mam nadzieję, że wciąż na nas czekają.

\- Oczywiście doktorze. Co z moim zespołem?

\- Pułkowniku… - Daniel przygryzł wargę. - Oni nie żyją.

\- Tubylcy? - Po twarzy Burnsa przemknął cień. Mocno zagryzł zęby.

\- Tak.

\- Sukinsyny… - Wymruczał. Jego ramiona lekko obwisły. - Tego się właśnie obawiałem.

\- Pułkowniku. Nie możemy sobie teraz pozwolić na jakikolwiek błąd. Wciąż jeszcze jesteśmy zagrożeni. A droga powrotna może być trudna i niebezpieczna. Być może doszło już do erupcji wulkanu. Droga prowadząca do gwiezdnych wrót biegnie niedaleko niego.

\- Jakiego wulkanu? - Zainteresował się doktor Nowak. Mężczyzna rozcierał sobie nadgarstki i dłonie krzywiąc się z bólu. Podobnie jak pozostali jeńcy wstał z ziemi i zbliżył się do Daniela. - Doktorze Jackson, o jakim wulkanie pan mówi?

\- Tego, którego mieliśmy cały czas przed samym nosem. Kopalnia znajdowała się w jego zboczu. To jego powracająca aktywność przyczyniła się do waszego porwania. Tubylcy wyczuwali jego przebudzenie, jeszcze zanim mogły to zarejestrować nasze czujniki.

\- To fascynujące… - W oczach doktora Nowaka zapaliły się iskierki. Pomimo grożącego im niebezpieczeństwa obudziła się w nim dusza naukowca. Daniel uśmiechnął się w duchu. On sam też wielokrotnie doświadczał tego uczucia. W tej chwili jednak nie mogli pozwolić sobie na dalszą zwłokę. Zwrócił się do pułkownika Burnsa.

\- Pułkowniku. Musimy jak najszybciej oddalić się z tego miejsca. Chciałbym wiedzieć, czy jesteście w stanie natychmiast wyruszyć w podróż powrotną?

\- Rozumiem. Myślę, że tak, chociaż… Zdaje się, że nasi naukowcy nie są w najlepszej formie. - Na potwierdzenie jego słów jeden z geologów zgiął się wpół i zwymiotował. Burns z pewnym niesmakiem zauważył, że to właśnie ten mężczyzna próbował wcześniej uciekać. Daniel potarł czoło. Dotarło do niego, że geolodzy mogą być w szoku. Podszedł natychmiast do mężczyzny poklepał go po plecach.

\- Proszę się opanować, doktorze. - Rzekł spokojnym tonem. - Im szybciej weźmie się pan w garść, tym szybciej wrócimy do domu.

Mężczyzna wytarł usta wierzchem dłoni, kilkakrotnie głęboko odetchnął i wreszcie wyprostował się. Choć był biały jak płótno, dał znak, że już jest gotów opuścić to przeklęte miejsce. Daniel pierwszy ruszył z miejsca. Naukowcy i pułkownik podążyli za nim. Wolno przeszli, pomiędzy rozstępującymi się przed nimi tubylcami. Doszli do miejsca, w którym czekał na nich Azu. Przywódca Wioski cofnął się i skinął im głową, by szli dalej. Jackson rozglądał się nerwowo za Starszym Szamanów. Nie znalazł jego twarzy w otaczającym ich tłumie. Pozostali szamani stali z tyłu, ale ich spojrzenie nie budziło już takiego niepokoju. SG 3 i dwóch tubylców, zapewne zwiadowców czekało na nich w pewnej odległości od zgromadzonych ludzi. Burns odruchowo zasalutował, a Reynolds także odruchowo odpowiedział. Azu poprowadził ich w górę zbocza. Żołnierze, wciąż zwróceni ku zgromadzonym w dolinie tubylcom, cofali się ku przełęczy z bronią gotową do strzału. Dopiero gdy nabrali wysokości, odważyli się odwrócić tyłem do doliny. Teraz słońce świeciło im prosto w oczy. Prawie na oślep gęsiego wspinali się pod górę. Ciemna postać pojawiła się nagle na ich drodze. Ogromna, groźna i szybka niczym błyskawica. Jak duch sfrunęła ku nim, wznosząc w górę rękę, w której błysnął metal. Jednym, płynnym ruchem postać wyrzuciła ramię przed siebie i w tym samym momencie rozległ się huk wystrzału. Daniel poczuł, że ktoś z ogromną siłą rzucił się na niego i przygwoździł go do ziemi. Nie mógł złapać tchu. W uszach mu dzwoniło. Człowiek, który go przygniatał zerwał się raptownie i pobiegł gdzieś dalej. Archeolog wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze i uniósł głowę. Bez okularów, z oczami zalewanymi potem, widział jedynie rozmazane sylwetki kucających nieopodal ludzi. Jego uwagę zwrócił jednak dziwny, bulgotliwy dźwięk. Na kolanach zbliżył się do towarzyszy. Pułkownik Reynolds i jego zespół trzymali broń wycelowaną gdzieś w dół. Ze środka doliny rozlegały się groźne okrzyki i tupot wielu kroków. W dół zbocza szybkim krokiem szedł Azu, unosząc ręce wysoko ponad głowę i krzycząc wysokim, spiętym głosem:

\- Nie! Nie! Przestańcie! Już dosyć! Bogowie! Już dosyć!

Daniel podpełzł jeszcze bliżej i wyjrzał zza pochylonych pleców pułkownika Burnsa. Pierwszym co rzuciło mu się w oczy była włócznia. Włócznia, której ostrze zanurzone było w piersi leżącego na ziemi człowieka. Doktora Nowaka. Z ust geologa wąskim strumykiem ciekła krew. Z każdym chrapliwym oddechem na jego wargach pojawiały się jasnoczerwone pęcherzyki. Jackson ukląkł tuż obok niego. Drżącymi rękoma próbował zatamować krwawienie. Przyciskał obie dłonie no nagiej klatki piersiowej mężczyzny, obejmując palcami drzewce włóczni. Była to czynność odruchowa i całkowicie bezsensowna. Krew wypływała z rany swobodnym strumieniem. Oddech Nowaka stał się płytki i urywany. Daniel spojrzał wreszcie w jego oczy. Oprócz bólu malowało się w nich niebotyczne zdumienie. Stopniowo jego spojrzenie stało się nieobecne, jakby wpatrywał się gdzieś, daleko ponad głowami wszystkich. Z ust wyrwało się jedno długie, bolesne westchnienie. Z zapartym tchem Daniel patrzył, jak z twarzy mężczyzny znika ostatni ślad życia. Jego oczy pozostały jednak wpatrzone w błękit nieba. Burns pochylił się i położywszy palce na powiekach Nowaka, delikatnie je przymknął. Na chwilę zapanowała niczym niezmącona cisza. Wpatrywali się w siebie w niemej rozpaczy. Jeden z geologów ukrył twarz w dłoniach i wybuchnął szlochem. Drugi kiwał się w przód i w tył z nieobecnym wyrazem twarzy. Jedynie pułkownik zacisnął dłonie w pięści i popatrzył ponad ramieniem archeologa. Daniel podniósł się na nogi i spojrzał w górę, w miejsce, w którym pojawiła się tajemnicza zjawa. Leżała tam odziana w skóry postać. Zbliżył się do niej i doznał niemałego wstrząsu. Starszy Szamanów leżał z rozrzuconymi rękami. Był bez wątpienia martwy. Pośrodku jego czoła czernił się malutki, okrągły otwór, przez który przeszedł pocisk. Tylko jeden pocisk. Na jego twarzy, niczym pośmiertna maska, zastygł wyraz szaleństwa i nienawiści.


	18. Chapter 18

Jackson zmusił się, by odwrócić wzrok od martwego szamana. Pobiegł w dół i zatrzymał się obok Azu. Chłopak wciąż z rękoma w górze stał pomiędzy złożonymi do strzału marines, a wojownikami ściskającymi włócznie. Nerwowo zerkał to na jednych, to na drugich. Daniel doskonale wiedział, że w tej chwili wystarczy nawet najmniejszy gest z którejkolwiek ze stron i poleje się krew. Ziemianie dysponowali bardziej skuteczna bronią, ale tubylcy mieli zdecydowaną przewagę liczebną. Powoli także uniósł ramiona w górę. Jedną dłoń wyciągnął w stronę pułkownika Reynoldsa.

\- Wstrzymać ogień. - Powiedział półgłosem. - Pułkowniku, proszę opuścić broń.

\- Mowy nie ma. - Wymruczał Reynolds. - Zaatakowali nas. Zabili jednego z naszych ludzi.

\- Pułkowniku, za chwilę sytuacja wymknie się spod kontroli. Możemy wszyscy zginać.

\- Mogę zginać. - Reynolds wciąż zaciskał zęby. - Ale zabiorę ze sobą tylu parszywych tubylców, ilu tylko zdołam.

\- To nie jest żadne wyjście. Dość już śmierci. Dość już przelanej krwi. Proszę mi zaufać jeszcze jeden raz. Jestem pewien, że oni też woleliby, aby nikt więcej już nie musiał ginąc. - Wskazał brodą tubylców tłoczących się za plecami wojowników. Pomiędzy swoimi ludźmi przecisnął się przywódca wioski. Oniemiały patrzył na całą scenę. Z jego twarzy stopniowo znikały kolory. Tuż za nim pojawili się pozostali szamani. Oni również wyglądali na wstrząśniętych. Starszy mężczyzna popatrzył swojemu synowi w oczy a następnie przeniósł wzrok na Daniela. W jego oczach pojawiła się niema rozpacz i rezygnacja. Nie było za to ani śladu oskarżenia czy żądzy zemsty. Skinął dłonią na wojowników a ci z pewnym wahaniem opuścili włócznie w dół.

\- Źle się stało. - Zrobił krok w stronę archeologa, wciąż nie spuszczając z niego wzroku. Teraz wyglądał na człowieka naprawdę starego. - Starszy Szamanów otrzymał wyraźne rozkazy. Miał pozwolić wam odejść w spokoju. Zaślepiła go nienawiść i zraniona duma. Postąpił wbrew woli starszyzny i mojej. Sprzeniewierzył się radzie szamanów, która zaakceptowała nasz wyrok. Jego postępowanie ze wszech miar zasługuje na potępienie. Słusznie spotkała go kara. W imieniu mojego ludu i moim chcę wyrazić ubolewanie za to, co spotkało waszego towarzysza. Jesteśmy ludem dumnym i honorowym. Zwróciliśmy wam wolność, obiecaliśmy bezpieczny powrót, a teraz jeden z nas okrył nas hańbą. Postąpił jak tchórz. Teraz tylko od was zależy, czy odejdziecie stąd natychmiast, czy zarządzacie zadośćuczynienia za ten haniebny czyn.

Nic nie wskazywało na to, by tubylcy mieli ich zaatakować. Daniel patrzył z naciskiem na pułkownika Reynoldsa. Żołnierz zawahał się, ale w końcu opuścił broń. To samo zrobiła reszta jego zespołu. Daniel odetchnął głęboko i zwrócił się do przewodniczącego wioski.

\- Nie chcemy zemsty. Dzisiaj już zbyt wiele krwi zostało przelanej. Nasz człowiek nie żyje, wasz również. Pozwólcie nam stąd odejść. To wszystko, o co prosimy.

\- Bóg Góry był jednak żądny ofiar. Jedną z nich stał się członek rady szamanów. Przewrotny wyrok, ale sprawiedliwy. Życie za życie. Możecie odejść. Nikt z nas już więcej nie stanie na waszej drodze. Możecie zabrać stąd waszego towarzysza.

Powoli Jackson wycofał się na stok góry. SG 3 podążało jego śladem. Podeszli do ciała Nowaka. Azu klęczał już obok niego ze zwieszoną głową. Daniel położył rękę na ramieniu chłopaka. Cały drżał od rozpaczy i tłumionego gniewu. Gdy podniósł się na nogi, jego oczy płonęły, ale twarz była pozbawiona wyrazu. „Jaki ojciec, taki syn." Pomyślał archeolog. Z tłumu w dole wystąpił jakiś człowiek i zbliżył się do nich, trzymając przed sobą jakiś dziwny, długi na wysokość mężczyzny przedmiot.

\- To nosze. - Wyjaśnił krótko Azu, po czym odwrócił się znowu w stronę martwego przyjaciela.

Ponownie ruszyli naprzód. Dwóch żołnierzy niosło wykonane ze skóry i drewna, prowizoryczne nosze. Spoczywało na nich owinięte w skórę ciało doktora Nowaka. Szli w milczeniu. Droga wiodła coraz wyżej i wyżej. Wspinali się, ciężko dysząc. Pułkownik Reynolds i jeden z jego ludzi wciąż odwracali się, by sprawdzić, czy tubylcy na pewno za nimi nie podążają. Najwyraźniej jednak reszta była posłuszna rozkazom. Stali wszyscy w dolinie i spoglądali w ślad za oddalającymi się przybyszami. Wkrótce cały zespół doszedł do szczytu i gdy zaczęli schodzić w dół, cała dolina i wszyscy zgromadzeni tam ludzie zaczęli znikać im z oczu. Poruszali się teraz bardzo ostrożnie, aby nie poślizgnąć się na jakimś obluzowanym kamieniu. Geolodzy i pułkownik Burns potykali się coraz częściej. Daniel również musiał wkładać w utrzymywanie równowagi coraz więcej wysiłku. Zeszli ze zbocza, przecięli dolinę i zaczęli wspinać się na kolejny stok. Choć w porównaniu do pierwszej, ta góra była mniej stroma, dojście do szczytu zajęło im znacznie więcej czasu. Kilkakrotnie musieli zatrzymać się na krótki odpoczynek. Na samym szczycie zatrzymali się. Żołnierze dokładnie zlustrowali całą, pozostawiona za nimi dolinę i przeciwległy stok góry. Nigdzie nie dostrzegli żadnego ruchu. Niekoniecznie to jednak oznaczało, ze nikogo tam nie ma. Pułkownik Burns z własnego doświadczenia wiedział, że tubylcy potrafią przemieszczać się niezauważeni. Musieli jednak zaufać zdolnościom przywódczym ojca Azu. Musieli uwierzyć, że tym razem nie zostaną przez nikogo zaatakowani. Daniel i reszta zespołu patrzyli jednak w drugą stronę. Ponad niewielkim, ginącym wśród drzew wzniesieniem, kłębiły się gęste, czarne chmury popiołu. Spomiędzy nich wystrzelały w niebo ogniste jęzory lawy. Załamywały się i opadały po zboczach wulkanu, zagarniając po drodze wszystko, co napotkały. Z miejsca, w którym stali, nie mogli dokładnie stwierdzić, w którą stronę kieruje się strumień lawy. Zasłaniały go drzewa i sam wulkan. Gdzieś tam jednak znajdowały się gwiezdne wrota. Ich ocalenie. Ucieczka z tego pełnego bólu i śmierci miejsca. Pułkownik Reynolds odwrócił się także twarzą ku wulkanowi. Zesztywniał cały, a potem szybkim ruchem sięgnął do przycisku krótkofalówki.

\- SG 12 zgłoś się! - Wszyscy wstrzymali oddech, gdy usłyszeli jedynie trzaski. Reynolds zmarszczył brwi. - Pułkowniku Tucker, odbiór!

\- SG 12 zgłaszam się. - W głosie Tuckera można było wyczuć prawdziwa ulgę. - Cieszę się, że pana słyszę pułkowniku. Zaczyna robić się niebezpiecznie. Niepokoiliśmy się, czy zdążycie na czas.

\- Właśnie obserwujemy wulkan. Nawet z daleka wygląda paskudnie. Kiedy to cholerstwo wybuchło? W górach nie odczuwaliśmy żadnych oznak aktywności sejsmicznej.

\- Kilka godzin temu. Początkowo strumień lawy kierował się na gwiezdne wrota. Potem jednak zmienił kierunek. Ominął je dosyć szerokim łukiem. Na razie jesteśmy tu bezpieczni, choć popiół daje się nieźle we znaki. Jeśli mógłbym coś zasugerować, to radziłbym wam wziąć dupę w troki i jak najszybciej wracać do gwiezdnych wrót. Możliwe, że strumień lawy napotka na jakąś przeszkodę. Wtedy może znowu skierować się ku nam.

\- Tak jest! - Ochoczo zgodził się Reynolds. - Wezmę sobie tę radę do serca. Ale ludzie są zmęczeni. Musimy odpocząć, albo będę musiał dźwigać ich na swoich własnych plecach.

\- Rozumiem, że misja przebiegła pomyślnie. Odzyskaliście porwanych ludzi?

\- Owszem, choć nie obyło się bez ofiar. Proszę zameldować w SGC, że wracamy i że doktor Nowak nie żyje.

\- Tak jest pułkowniku. Czekamy na was. Będziemy pana informować o każdej zmianie sytuacji w pobliżu wulkanu.

\- Dziękuję. Bez odbioru.

Rozejrzał się po twarzach wszystkich. Geolodzy, Daniel a także Burns ciężko dysząc, siedzieli na ziemi. Doszło do niego nagle, ze mogą być odwodnieni. Od chwili wymarszu z obozu tubylców szli bez wytchnienia. Wszyscy byli spoceni, a nie mieli przy sobie wystarczającej ilości wody na ugaszenie pragnienia. Tym bardziej, że gdy byli uwięzieni, zapewne nie dostawali wystarczającej ilości wody ani pożywienia. Niespodziewane uwolnienie, a potem śmierć towarzysza zdecydowanie dodawała im sił. Przed nimi jeszcze daleka droga. Niebawem będą musieli odpocząć choć na chwilę. Dał wszystkim znać, by wstali i ruszyli w dalszą drogę. Powoli schodzili ze stoku. Reynolds zrównał się z geologami, na wypadek gdyby któryś stracił równowagę na luźnych kamykach. Jackson i Burns szli obok siebie, ubezpieczając się nawzajem. Stok góry zrobił się już bardzo łagodny. Weszli pomiędzy drzewa. Bez trudu odnaleźli część pozostawionego wcześniej ekwipunku. Teraz też Reynolds zarządził postój. Z westchnieniem ulgi padli na ziemię. Żołnierze wyciągnęli z plecaków śpiwory i podali je geologom i Burnsowi. Okryli się nimi z wyraźną wdzięcznością. Cała trójka wciąż nie miała na sobie nic od pasa w górę. Ich skóra, zazwyczaj zakrywana przez ubranie, zaróżowiła się od słońca. Jutro zapewne poparzenie słoneczne ukaże się w całej krasie. W tej chwili ich ciałami wstrząsały dreszcze. Możliwe, że z powodu udaru cieplnego, ale może tylko z powodu gwałtownego obniżenia temperatury, gdy znaleźli się w cieniu drzew. Tym jednak zajmą się lekarze. W tej chwili priorytetem było uzupełnienie płynów. Wyciągnęli, więc wszystkie zapasy wody i batoników energetycznych, jakimi dysponowali. Jedli i pili w zupełnym milczeniu. Właściwie nikt nie kwapił się do rozmowy. Byli zbyt zmęczeni, zbyt wstrząśnięci i przygnębieni.

Azu siedział na uboczu ze zwieszoną głową. Co chwila zerkał w stronę noszy, na których spoczywał doktor Nowak. Był wyraźnie przygnębiony. Czuł, że zawiódł. Jego przyjaciel zginął. Zginął, gdy już był pewien swego ocalenia. Bezsensowna, niepotrzebna śmierć. Wszystko przez chore ambicje i wybujałe ego Starszego Szamanów. Czy powinien przewidzieć jego zachowanie? Wiedział przecież, że szaman jest na wpół szalony i żądny zemsty za swoje utracone wpływy i reputację. Tylko dwaj zwiadowcy zdawali się nie przejmować niczym. Z wyrazu ich twarzy można było się domyśleć, że zastanawiają się, czemu właściwie ma służyć ten postój. Zaprawieni w długich i trudnych marszach, nie potrzebowali odpoczynku w ogóle. Nie nalegali jednak i cierpliwie czekali, aż reszta grupy ruszy znowu w drogę. Słońce ponownie chyliło się ku zachodowi. Do zmroku pozostał jeszcze jakiś czas, ale stało się jasne, że kolejna noc zastanie ich na planecie. Broda jednego z geologów obniżyła się, dotykając niemal jego nagiej piersi. Oj niedobrze. Pod żadnym pozorem nie mogą teraz zasnąć. Reynolds poderwał się na nogi i zmusił do powstania całą resztę. Z ociąganiem podnosili się z ziemi. Marsz po płaskim terenie był prawie jak spacer. A raczej byłby, gdyby nie byli tak wyczerpani. Szli wolno, potykając się. W miarę jak się ściemniało, na niebo wypływała coraz wyraźniejsza łuna. Wkrótce też na ich głowy spadł deszcz tłustego popiołu. Krótkofalówka milczała. Oznaczało to, że droga do gwiezdnych wrót wciąż jest dostępna. Reynolds narzucił odrobinę szybsze tempo, zwolnił dopiero, gdy idący za jego plecami mężczyźni zaczęli dyszeć ciężko. Jakiś czas szedł wolniej, a potem znowu przyspieszył. Zmrok zapadał szybko. Jakoś chyba zbyt szybko. W nieznanym terenie musieliby zaczekać aż do świtu. Zwiadowcy oraz Azu szli jednak pewnie w ciemności. Wyszli na skraj gęstego lasu i ich oczom ukazał się wulkan w całej okazałości. Rozżarzone potoki wulkanicznego błota wypływały z samego wierzchołka góry. Czerwona łuna unosząca się nad całą okolicą sprawiała, że było im łatwiej iść. Rzeka lawy rozlewała się szerokim strumieniem. Nawet z tej odległości mogli poczuć bijący z tamtej strony żar. Na szczęście gwiezdne wrota stały nieco na uboczu. Danielowi przemknęła przez głowę myśl, co by się z nimi stało, gdyby nie znaleźli tego szybu wentylacyjnego. Może za kilkaset lat ktoś prowadziłby tu wykopaliska i natknął się na ich zwęglone szczątki, tak jak miało to miejsce w Pompejach? Nonsens! Sam siebie zbeształ w myślach za tak absurdalne skojarzenia. Oni żyją i będą żyć dalej. Chyba, że w ostatniej chwili wulkan sprawi im psikusa i pośle część swej śmiercionośnej zawartości prosto na gwiezdne wrota. Zwiadowcy nagle przystanęli. Azu podszedł do Daniela.

\- Tutaj zawrócimy. - Powiedział. - Jesteście już bardzo blisko. Traficie bez problemu.

\- Dziękuję ci. - Daniel wyciągnął do niego rękę, którą chłopak nieco zdumiony uścisnął. - Dziękuję ci za wszystko. Jest mi strasznie przykro, że musiało do tego dojść. Jesteś i zawsze pozostaniesz moim przyjacielem. Chciałbym wrócić kiedyś na tę planetę. Oczywiście, jak zrobi się bardziej bezpiecznie. Nasza współpraca nie powinna się tak kończyć. Niezależnie od tego, czy pozostanie jakikolwiek ślad po kopalni, chciałbym, abyśmy spróbowali od nowa nawiązać nić porozumienia.

\- Przekażę starszyźnie twoją propozycję. Rozważymy ją na kolejnej radzie wioski. - Rzekł oficjalnie Azu. Zaczekał, aż zwiadowcy odejdą na pewną odległość, po czym nachylił się bardziej ku Danielowi. - Będę zaszczycony, mogąc nazywać się twoim przyjacielem. Będę starał się przekonać radę do współpracy z wami. Na razie życzę wam powodzenia. Mam nadzieje, że wkrótce będzie możliwe nasze ponowne spotkanie.

Daniel poklepał go po ramieniu i patrzył jak chłopak odwraca się i odchodzi w mrok. Kiedy jego sylwetka zginęła już miedzy drzewami, krótkofalówka Reynoldsa niespodziewanie zatrzeszczała.

\- Pułkowniku Reynolds, gdzie jesteście? - Tucker był bardzo wzburzony. - Coś się dzieje! Lawa zaczęła przesuwać się w nasza stronę! Macie niewiele czasu!

\- Rozumiem. Jesteśmy już prawie na miejscu. Czekajcie na nas! Zaraz do was dołączymy! - Reynolds spojrzał wymownie na pozostałych towarzyszy. - Słyszeliście panowie! Ruszać się! Jeden ostatni wysiłek i wkrótce będziemy z powrotem w domu!

Nie musiał tego nikomu powtarzać. We wszystkich niespodziewanie wstąpiły nowe siły. Ruszyli w kierunku gwiezdnych wrót. Prosto na piekielnie gorącą rzekę lawy pochłaniającą nieubłaganie coraz większy obszar łąk i lasów.

* * *

Stojąca na stoliku nocna lampka wypełniała salę łagodnym, przyćmionym światłem. Ciepły blask padał na twarz leżącego na łóżku mężczyzny. Jack O`Neill oddychał płytko, ale równomiernie. Całe jego ciało było rozluźnione. Na twarzy nareszcie malował się spokój. W fotelu stojącym obok łóżka siedziała rozparta wygodnie Janet Fraiser. Zamierzała tylko na chwilę odpocząć. Zmęczenie jednak wreszcie wzięło nad nią górę. Wyczerpana walką o życie tego człowieka, a potem długim i pełnym niepokoju czuwaniem, zasnęła niemal natychmiast po zanurzeniu się w miękkie poduchy fotela. Jej głowa opadła bezwładnie na jedno ramię. Nogi, wyciągnięte swobodnie przed siebie, założyła jedną na drugą. Pochrapywała cichutko. Do izolatki weszła pielęgniarka. Zawahała się, a potem podeszła na palcach i przykryła lekarkę przyniesionym waśnie kocem. Rzuciła okiem na monitor rejestrujący parametry życiowe pułkownika. Uśmiechnęła się wyraźnie zadowolona, po czym wyszła na korytarz, cichutko zamykając za sobą drzwi.


	19. Chapter 19

Teal`c obudził się zupełnie sam. Do tej pory zawsze towarzyszyła mu któraś z pielęgniarek. Czuł się wypoczęty i pełen sił. Nie pamiętał już, kiedy ostatni raz spał tak długo. Leżał dłuższą chwilę, pozwalając sobie na luksus pełnego relaksu. Jakiś dźwięk dobiegający z korytarza zwrócił w końcu jego uwagę. Wsłuchał się uważnie w szybkie kroki kilku osób. Głos Janet Fraiser by jak zwykle opanowany, ale coś w jego brzmieniu zdradzało napięcie. Mówiła coś szybko do pielęgniarek. Za chwilę rozległy się inne, liczne kroki. Czy mu się tylko wydawało, czy naprawdę usłyszał wśród przybyłych głos Daniela Jacksona? Nadstawił uszu. Głosy oddaliły się. Chwilę jeszcze leżał, a potem postanowił sprawdzić, czy zmysły go nie mylą. Usunął spod nosa plastikową rurkę i usiadł na łóżku. Trochę zakręciło mu się w głowie. Odczekał, aż zawroty głowy ustaną, po czym wstał z łóżka. Spojrzał na swoje bose stopy. Nie miał tu żadnych kapci. Dobrze, że chociaż miał normalną piżamę a nie wiązaną z tyłu koszulę. Pamiętał, że przeżył małą traumę, gdy pierwszy raz założył na siebie to coś. Podciągnął opadające nieco spodnie i ruszył na korytarz. Głosy dobiegały z Sali znajdującej się w samym końcu korytarza. Były nieco nerwowe. Kilka osób mówiło coś jednocześnie.

\- Panowie, proszę! - Ostry głos Janet Fraiser przywołał wszystkich do porządku. Głosy natychmiast ucichły. - Nie wszyscy naraz! Wiem, że to może być nieprzyjemne, ale muszę was dokładnie zbadać. Proszę nie utrudniać mi pracy. Doktorze! Pobranie krwi jest absolutnie konieczne! Pułkowniku Burns, pańskie nadgarstki wyglądają naprawdę paskudnie. Jak to się stało, że tyko u pana doszło do takich obrażeń?

\- Próbowałem uwolnić się z więzów. - Głos dowódcy SG 6 był zmęczony, ale całkowicie spokojny. - Prawie mi się udało. Strażnicy mnie nakryli i związali mnie ponownie. Tym razem zrobili to tak, żebym więcej nie kombinował.

\- Rany są zainfekowane. Trzeba je oczyścić. Czuje pan to?

\- Tak… Boli.

\- To dobrze. Martwiłabym się gdyby było inaczej. Doktorze Jackson? Proszę mi to pokazać.

Teal`c podszedł do uchylonych drzwi i zajrzał do środka. Kilka łóżek było zajętych. Siedzieli na nich mężczyźni pookrywani kocami. Byli brudni, zakrwawieni i zmęczeni. Wszyscy jak na komendę spojrzeli w jego kierunku. Dwóch zaginionych geologów, pułkownik Burns, Daniel Jackson. Drużyna SG 3 stała nieco dalej. Poczuł, że nagle brakuje mu tchu. Nogi nagle odmówiły posłuszeństwa i ugięły się w kolanach. Archeolog i pułkownik Reynolds zerwali się z miejsca i podbiegli do niego, gdy powoli osuwał się na ziemię. Leżał, chwytając powietrze jak ryba wyciągnięta z wody. Janet Fraiser z zatroskanym wyrazem twarzy pochyliła się nad nim.

\- Wszystko w porządku. Nic ci nie będzie. - Mówiła kojącym głosem. - Po co wstawałeś z łóżka? Musisz odpoczywać.

\- Słyszałem głosy. Chciałem sprawdzić, czy wszyscy wrócili bezpiecznie. - Oddech Jaffa powoli uspokajał się. - Poza tym nie sądziłem, że jestem aż tak osłabiony.

\- Masz jeszcze małe problemy z oddychaniem. - Tłumaczyła cierpliwie. - Dlatego wciąż masz podawany tlen. Niebawem wszystko wróci do normy, ale póki co, powinieneś ściśle przestrzegać moich zaleceń.

\- Oczywiście, doktor Fraiser. To się więcej nie powtórzy.

\- To dobrze. - Poklepała go po ramieniu, po czym zwróciła się do dwóch sanitariuszy. - Panowie, pomóżcie mu wrócić do łóżka.

\- Przyjdę do ciebie jak tylko Janet ze mną skończy. - Daniel podniósł się na nogi i patrzył wyczekująco na lekarkę. - Obawiam się, że nie wyjdę stąd bez jakiegoś zastrzyku…

\- Żaden z panów nie wyjdzie. - Fraiser uśmiechnęła się z [pobłażaniem. - Dopóki nie uznam, że nic nie zagraża waszemu życiu i zdrowiu. A teraz proszę, kontynuujemy.

Teal`c pozwolił zaprowadzić się z powrotem na swoje łóżko. Nie protestował, gdy sanitariusz podetknął pod jego nos wężyk i odkręcił butlę z tlenem. Opadł na poduszki i czekał. Archeolog pojawił się po dłuższym czasie. Skaleczenia na twarzy miał zabezpieczone maleńkimi plasterkami a poobcierane dłonie zabandażowane. Przebrał się już w czyste ubranie i pachniał mydłem. Włosy miał jeszcze lekko wilgotne. Musiał niedawno skorzystać z prysznica. Coś w jego twarzy zwróciło uwagę Jaffa. Dopiero po dłuższym czasie doszedł do wniosku, że Daniel nie ma okularów. Pod jego oczami rysowały się cienie i w ogóle wyglądał na wyczerpanego. Uśmiechał się jednak, gdy siadał na stołku koło łóżka.

\- Daniel Jackson, cieszę się, że widzę cię w dobrym zdrowiu.

\- Dziękuję Teal`c. Ja też cieszę się, że żyjesz i czujesz się lepiej. Martwiłem się. Nie mieliśmy o was żadnych wiadomości.

\- Nie zauważyłem w ambulatorium trzeciego z geologów. Co się z nim stało?

\- Niestety. Doktor Nowak zginął na planecie…

\- Pozostali jednak są już bezpieczni?

\- Tak. Sprowadziliśmy ich z powrotem.

\- A co z kopalnią? Uda się wznowić prace wydobywcze?

\- Nie. Nie ma już kopalni. Wulkan zniszczył wszystko. Erupcja nie była zbyt intensywna, ale wystarczająca, by pochłonąć wszystko w swoim pobliżu. Gwiezdne wrota ocalały. Lawa zmieniła kierunek i ominęła je szerokim łukiem. Przejście na planetę jest jednak teraz niemożliwe. Trudno nawet powiedzieć, kiedy będzie można spróbować. Mieszkańcy planety znaleźli bezpieczne schronienie. Przeczekają najgorsze. Ich wioska również uległa zniszczeniu. Będą musieli zaczynać wszystko od początku.

\- Czasami dobrze jest rozpocząć wszystko na nowo.

\- Mam nadzieję, że uda nam się kontynuować współpracę. Opuszczaliśmy planetę w niezbyt korzystnej dla nas sytuacji.

\- Daniel Jackson, czy widziałeś już O`Neilla i major Carter? Od personelu medycznego uzyskałem jedynie informację, że oboje wciąż żyją.

\- Tak, byłem ich zobaczyć. Jack chyba wyszedł na prostą. Janet mówi, że kryzys ma już za sobą. Zaczął reagować na leczenie. Jego gorączka spadła, rana się goi. Jest ciągle nieprzytomny, ale wkrótce zaczną go wybudzać. Natomiast Sam fizycznie ma się bardzo dobrze. Jej organizm powoli powraca do zdrowia. Ale to o nią doktor Fraiser boi się najbardziej.

\- Co to znaczy, Danielu?

\- Przez dłuższy czas była niedotleniona. Powinna już odzyskać przytomność, ale ona nie reaguje na próby wybudzania. Tak, jakby sama nie chciała się obudzić.

\- Ale w końcu obudzi się?

\- Mam nadzieję, Teal`c. Mam nadzieję.


	20. Chapter 20

Samantha Carter powoli zaczęła sobie zdawać sprawę z tego, gdzie się znajduje. Znajomy zapach środków dezynfekcyjnych wypełniał jej nozdrza. Słyszała kroki otaczających ją osób, szmer rozmów i mechaniczny szum jakiegoś urządzenia. Znajdowała się w dziwnym stanie. Ni to sen, ni to jawa. Czasami zapadała się do wewnątrz. Wtedy główną rolę odgrywało bicie jej serca. Nigdy przedtem nie była tak boleśnie świadoma jego rytmicznej pracy. Kurczyło się miarowo i z cichym sykiem wtłaczało krew do tętnic. Potem rozprężało się, zasysając do komór kolejną porcję lepkiego płynu. Skąd właściwie wiedziała, że lepkiego? I dlaczego była tak doskonale zorientowana w funkcjonowaniu jej organizmu? Dlaczego tak perfekcyjnie potrafiła opisać, co się dzieje w jej płucach, w niezliczonych pęcherzykach wypełniających jej klatkę piersiową, a jednocześnie nie mogła zapanować nad własnymi powiekami. Pozostawały niezależne, nie poddawały się jej woli. Zresztą, podobnie zachowywały się wszystkie pozostałe mięśnie. Odmawiały współpracy. Były poza jej kontrolą. Właściwie to w ogóle ich nie czuła. Nie czuła całego „zewnętrznego" ciała. To było straszne. Była jak uwięziona, pogrzebana we własnym umyśle. Znalazła w nim miejsce, w którym nie musiała słyszeć. Nie musiała walczyć i nie musiała cierpieć. Uciekała tam, gdy tylko świat zewnętrzny zanadto ją zmęczył. Tam było tak dobrze. Czekała odcięta od świata i swojego własnego ciała. Gdzieś na granicy świadomości pojawiały się głosy. Niektóre były obojętne, lecz inne zachęcały ją, by opuściła swą kryjówkę. Tylko że teraz nie potrafiła zrobić tego do końca.

\- Cześć Sam. - Daniel jak zwykle odwiedził ją z samego rana. - Ciągle tam jesteś? Nie miałabyś ochoty wrócić do nas?

\- Jasne Daniel. - Pomyślała. - Miałabym wielką ochotę, tylko nie wiem jak. - Usłyszała głębokie westchnienie.

\- Chciałem tylko powiedzieć, że chłopaki przesyłają ci pozdrowienia. Chcieliby odwiedzić cię sami. Teal`c już czuje się dobrze. Myślę, że wkrótce opuści ambulatorium. Na razie Janet cały czas go pilnuje. Wiesz, jaka ona jest. Zasłabł, gdy pierwszy raz wstał z łóżka, więc nie ma teraz łatwego życia. Chyba nie najlepiej znosi przymusową bezczynność. Ciągle pyta, kiedy może rozpocząć ćwiczenia. Teraz przynajmniej ma jakieś zajęcie, bo wiesz, Jack wreszcie odzyskał przytomność i zamęcza biednego Teal`ca ciągłymi pytaniami. Oczywiście wtedy, gdy nie śpi. Jest jeszcze bardzo słaby. Janet powiedziała, że to cud, że wytrzymał aż tak długo… Stracił mnóstwo krwi. Gdyby wpadł we wstrząs na planecie, nie wiadomo, czy udałoby się go uratować. W ogóle wszyscy mieliście naprawdę dużo szczęścia. Major Tucker twierdzi, że to była ostatnia chwila. Kiedy już was wyniesiono, korytarz zawalił się. Właściwie zapadło się cały zbocze. Nie mielibyście szans. Rany… jakie to wszystko dziwne. Poszliśmy tam na poszukiwania zaginionych kolegów i sami o mało nie straciliśmy życia. Szkoda tylko doktora Nowaka. Azu bardzo przeżył jego śmierć. Ten dzieciak naprawdę był do niego przywiązany. Żałuję bardzo, że nie udało mi się tego wszystkiego powstrzymać. Nie chciałem tego. Boże, naprawdę nie chciałem… Przepraszam, że ci to mówię. Chyba potrzebowałem się przed kimś otworzyć. Choć ty nie możesz mi odpowiedzieć… Czekamy teraz, aż na planecie poprawią się warunki na tyle, by można ją bezpiecznie odwiedzić. Bardzo jestem ciekaw, co słychać u tego małego skurczybyka. To bystry dzieciak. Myślę, że za jego sprawą nasze kontakty znów powrócą na dawne tory. Nie wiem tylko, czy będzie, co badać. Wulkan zniszczył całą okolicę. Za godzinę wysyłamy sondę. Zajrzę jeszcze do chłopaków. Przyjdę potem i opowiem ci, co odkryliśmy. Mam nadzieję, że wkrótce mi odpowiesz. Czekam na to. Wszyscy czekamy…

Głos Daniela ucichł. Długo, długo panowała cisza. Potem pojawił się ktoś nowy.

\- Major Carter. - Mówił cichoTeal`c. - Doktor Fraiser prosiła mnie, bym opowiedział pani, co słychać w bazie. Twierdzi, że nawet w tym stanie słyszy pani, co się do pani mówi. Wierzę, że ma rację. Że jest pani gdzieś tam głęboko, tylko nie może się pani z nami porozumieć. A moje słowa mogą pani pomóc…

\- Kochana Janet… - Pomyślała i uśmiechnęła się w duchu. Lekarka często do niej zaglądała. Opowiadała o tym, jakie postępy w szkole robi Cassandra i jak bardzo za nią tęskni. Mówiła, co słychać u niej samej i u reszty zespołu. Czasami po prostu paplała jakiś bzdury o pogodzie, a raz nawet wyrwało jej się o przeterminowanej zapiekance serwowanej w kantynie. Oj, miała wtedy mnóstwo roboty.

\- Wtedy, w tunelu... - Kontynuował Teal`c. - Mówiłem prawdę. Bardzo się cieszę, że zostałem przyjęty do drużyny. To dla mnie zaszczyt walczyć u boku ludzi, których w pełni szanuję i podziwiam. I których mogę nazwać swoimi przyjaciółmi. Zaakceptowaliście mnie, pomimo tego, co robiłem w przeszłości. Wielokrotnie daliście mi odczuć, że ufacie mi tak samo, jak sobie nawzajem. Gdyby trzeba było, bez wahania oddałbym życie za każdego z was. Myślę, że na tym właśnie polega wolność. Na możliwości wybierania, wobec kogo chce się być lojalnym. Pytała mnie pani czy nie żałuję swojej decyzji. Nie. Nigdy jej nie żałowałem. Wiedziałem, że postąpiłem słusznie, choć przez mój wybór cierpiała moja rodzina. Jestem wojownikiem, muszę być gotowy na takie poświęcenia. Pani również ma duszę wojownika. Nie wierzę, że zechce pani poddać się tak łatwo. To zbyt prosta ścieżka, niewarta kogoś takiego jak pani… Nie wiem, o czym jeszcze mógłbym pani powiedzieć... Daniel Jackson jest zdecydowanie lepszym towarzyszem do konwersacji. Posiedzę, więc tylko i dotrzymam pani towarzystwa. Mam nadzieję, że sama moja obecność na coś się przyda…

Potem przewijały się inne osoby, lecz nie były na tyle ważne, by opuszczać dla nich schronienie. Zdecydowała się na to dopiero, gdy usłyszała głos Jacoba Cartera. Swojego ojca.

\- Skarbie… Przybyłem, gdy tylko się dowiedziałem. Sam... Boże, tak mi przykro, że to wszystko cię spotkało. Chciałbym jakoś pomóc. Wydaje mi się jednak, że tu nie pomogłoby nawet zaaplikowanie symbiontu. Twoje ciało już się zregenerowało, ale nawet Tok`Ra nie znają sposobu na wyleczenie chorej duszy. Takiego określenia użyła twoja lekarka. Myślę, że bardzo trafnie wyraża to, co się tobą dzieje. Musisz znaleźć siłę, by znów być z nami wszystkimi. Musisz walczyć. Nie wolno ci się poddawać. Jesteś przecież moją córką. Zostanę tu jakiś czas. Na ziemi, znaczy się. Hammond prosił, abym do niego zajrzał. Odpoczywaj teraz, niedługo znów do ciebie przyjdę.

Następnym razem sama opuściła swe schronienie. Zrobiła to niemal odruchowo. Trochę się zdziwiła, bo wokół panowała cisza. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili do jej uszu dobiegło ciche westchnienie. Ktoś siedział obok jej łóżka. Pomyślała, że to pewnie Teal`c. Miał w zwyczaju siadać na krześle i milczeć tak natrętnie, że aż ją to irytowało. W jakiś jednak sposób wiedziała, że tym razem to nie był Jaffa. Nie był to także Daniel, ani też nikt z personelu medycznego. Ten ktoś emanował niezwykłą energią. Nic nie mówiąc, przyzywał ją do siebie. I jeszcze coś. Receptory na skórze dłoni po raz pierwszy od długiego czasu zareagowały prawidłowo. Wyraźnie czuła dotyk ciepłych palców. Obejmowały jej dłoń niezwykle delikatnie, jakby z obawą. Miała wrażenie jakby ciepło dotyku rozchodziło się po całym jej ciele. Wolniuteńko wędrowało wzdłuż palców, przedramienia , ramienia. Dotarło do klatki piersiowej i tam rozlało się, wypełniając sobą płuca, skierowało się w dół do brzucha. Stopniowo wędrowało do pozostałych kończyn. Uczucie było tak niesamowite, że skupiła się na nim całkowicie i przestała zwracać uwagę na dźwięki. Dopiero, gdy tuż koło swojego ucha usłyszała zatroskany głos, wreszcie zorientowała się , kto koło niej siedzi.

\- Pułkowniku? Co pan tu robi? Wszystko w porządku?

\- Tak, doktorze. Wszystko gra. - Głos O`Neilla był słaby i cichy.

\- Dobrze się pan czuje? Jest pan jeszcze zbyt słaby. Nie powinien pan wstawać z łóżka.

\- Nic mi nie jest, Janet. Naprawdę. Jeszcze chwilę z nią posiedzę.

\- Nie pozwolę, by się pan przemęczał. Musi pan odpocząć. Proszę już wracać.

\- Chciałbym jej pomóc.

\- Wiem. Ale nie kosztem swojego własnego zdrowia.

Wszyscy dobrze wiedzieli, że z lekarką nie ma żadnej dyskusji. Jack westchnął i rozległo się szuranie jego krzesła. Dotyk jego ręki zniknął, ale pozostało ciepło przepływające teraz przez całe jej ciało. Potem zjawił się Daniel. Zdał jej raport z misji wysyłania sondy. Niestety. Na planecie wciąż było zbyt niebezpiecznie. Przychodzili inni ludzie: Teal`c, Jacob, Janet nawet generał Hammond. Mówili do niej, a ona słuchała i coraz rzadziej uciekała do podświadomej kryjówki. Czekała na ten jeden głos i pewnego dnia doczekała się.

\- Carter? - Głos Jacka był już zdecydowanie mocniejszy. - Słyszysz mnie tam, gdzie jesteś?

\- Tak, Jack. Słyszę cię _._ \- Pomyślała.

\- Janet wreszcie pozwoliła mi wstać z łóżka. Jest despotyczna prawie tak, jak generał Hammond… Chciałem ci coś powiedzieć… Wracaj do nas. Brakuje nam ciebie. Pamiętasz? Już kiedyś byliśmy w takiej sytuacji. Tylko wtedy twoja świadomość znajdowała się w oprogramowaniu komputera. Teraz masz ułatwione zadanie. Więzi cię tylko twoja podświadomość. Przecież to małe piwo. Musisz tylko odnaleźć drogę na zewnątrz. Rusz, więc swój tyłek i wracaj. To rozkaz!

Umilkł na chwilę. Znów poczuła jego dłoń obejmującą jej palce. Jego dotyk wywoływał w skórze lekkie mrowienie. Uczucie było niespodziewanie przyjemne.

\- Carter, dosyć już tego. Wszyscy na ciebie czekamy... Ja na ciebie czekam… Nie pozwól, żebym osiwiał do reszty, czekając, aż łaskawie otworzysz oczy. Sam, proszę…

Siedział w milczeniu jeszcze dłuższy czas. Wreszcie puścił jej dłoń i rozległy się jego oddalające się kroki. Carter już nie miała ochoty skrywać się przed światem. Całe jej ciało zaczęło domagać się, by wreszcie sobie o nim przypomniała. Nogi pragnęły pobiec gdzieś przed siebie. Ramiona chciały sięgać w górę i obejmować kogoś lub coś. Palce chciały zacisnąć się na czyichś dłoniach. Pomyślała, że musi znaleźć w sobie siłę konieczną do przejęcia kontroli nad swoim ciałem. Musi znów zapanować nad swoimi mięśniami. Sprawić, by znów poddawały się jej woli. Odzyskać swoje życie. Zadanie było niezwykle trudne. Miała wrażenie, że to najtrudniejsza rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek musiała zrobić. Ale musiała zacząć wałczyć. Musiała znów wyjść na zewnątrz


	21. Chapter 21

Jack O`Neill powoli szedł po schodach w kierunku sali odpraw. Wchodził po jednym stopniu, bez pośpiechu. Choć ubrany był w mundur, ramię wciąż trzymał zawieszone na temblaku. Na szczycie schodów zatrzymał się, by zaczerpnąć tchu. Wciąż jeszcze odczuwał skutki odniesionych ran. Krótki marsz z kwatery naprawdę go zmęczył. Nie mógł sobie jednak pozwolić, by inni zauważyli, jak bardzo jest słaby. Trzymając się poręczy, przymknął oczy i kilkakrotnie głęboko odetchnął. Następnie przywołał na twarz uśmiech, mówiący: „Część chłopaki, jaki piękny mamy dzień" i z podniesioną głową wkroczył do sali odpraw. Przy długim stole siedziało kilku ubranych w mundury mężczyzn. Wszyscy, jak na komendę podnieśli na niego wzrok.

\- Pułkowniku O`Neill. - Siedzący najbliżej wejścia generał Hammond spojrzał na niego znad dokumentów.

\- Sir. - Jego prawa ręka ciąż nie nadawała się do użytku, więc nie mógł zasalutować. Za to wyprężył się jak struna i stuknął obcasami. Generał wciąż przyglądał mu się badawczo.

\- Siadaj Jack. - Wskazał mu ostatnie wolne krzesło. - Na pewno czuje się pan na siłach, aby uczestniczyć w odprawie?

\- Tak jest sir. Czuję się naprawdę dobrze. Poza tym muszę się czymś zając. Nie zniosę dłużej tego bezczynnego siedzenia.

Teal`c spojrzał na niego ze zrozumieniem i po swojemu skinął głową. Daniel przyglądał się przyjacielowi z uwagą. Natychmiast zauważył bladość jego cery i nieznaczne napięcie mięśni wokół ust sugerujące, że w rzeczywistości czuje się o wiele gorzej, niż chciałby to okazać. Znał dobrze tego człowieka. Wiedział, że potrafił być cholernie uparty i zazwyczaj stawia na swoim. Spieranie się z nim było bezcelowe. I wiedział również, że dla Jacka najgorszą na świecie rzeczą było czekanie z założonymi rękoma. A to właśnie musiał ostatnio robić. Czekać. Właściwie wszyscy musieli. Tylko O`Neill nie potrafił znaleźć dla siebie zajęcia. Z powodu wciąż niezagojonej rany nie mógł ćwiczyć razem z Teal`ciem. Przeglądanie starożytnych ksiąg razem z Danielem kompletnie go nie interesowało. Całymi dniami przesiadywał w swojej kwaterze lub w ambulatorium przy łóżku swej drugo dowodzącej. Stan Carter poprawił się o tyle, że nie musiała już być podłączona do respiratora. Oddychała samodzielnie. Janet Fraiser najbardziej cieszyła się z tego, że zaczęła reagować na pojawienie się w jej pobliżu niektórych osób. Zawsze, gdy odwiedzali ją koledzy z drużyny lub jej ojciec, jej puls odrobinę przyspieszał i rosło ciśnienie krwi. Nieznacznie, ale jednak. Wciąż jednak pozostawała nieprzytomna. Nawet Janet nie potrafiła powiedzieć, jak długo może potrwać taki stan. Jej obrażenia nie były zbyt rozległe, a niedotlenienie nie pozostawiło po sobie trwałych zmian w mózgu. Dlaczego więc nie było z nią kontaktu? Jack zawsze miał kłopoty z zaakceptowaniem faktu, że nie może nic poradzić. Czuł się coraz bardziej sfrustrowany. Nic więc dziwnego, że zmusił generała, by pozwolił mu brać udział przynajmniej w odprawach.

Jack wyłapał spojrzenie Daniela i posłał mu uspokajający uśmiech, po czym z miną wyrażającą głębokie skupienie przeniósł wzrok na Hammonda. Generał przerzucał rozłożone przed sobą papiery. Plik dokumentów podał także pułkownikowi.

\- To aktualne dane z powierzchni planety. - Powiedział, zerkając w kierunku geologów. Mężczyźni byli już wypoczęci i tylko zagojone już otarcia na ich nadgarstkach przypominały wszystkim, przez co przeszli. - Według naszych ekspertów przejście na planetę jest w tej chwili w miarę bezpieczne. Pytanie tylko, czy wciąż chcemy ryzykować?

\- Z cały szacunkiem, generale. - Odezwał się jeden z Geologów. - Minerał odkryty na planecie jest unikatowy. Na żadnej innej planecie nie znaleźliśmy substancji, która dorównywałaby jego właściwościom. Poziom absorpcji energii jest zdumiewający.

\- Tak, doktorze. Szczegółowo zapoznałem się z pana raportami opisującymi właściwości minerału. Niewyjaśniona jednak została kwestia, co dzieje się z pochłoniętą energią? Czy zostaje ona skumulowana, a może ulega degradacji?

\- Niestety nie dysponujemy obecnie dostateczną ilością próbek, do przeprowadzenia koniecznych badań. - Mężczyzna wzruszył ramionami.

\- Innymi słowy w dalszym ciągu nie wiemy, czy moglibyśmy go wykorzystać, przy konstruowaniu bardziej zaawansowanej technologicznie broni?

\- Niestety nie. Jednak próby wykorzystania minerału, jako tarczy wypadły nadzwyczaj pomyślnie.

\- Czy nowa kamizelka kuloodporna jest warta życia naszych ludzi? - Wtrącił milczący dotąd O`Neill. Rozejrzał się po wpatrzonych w niego ludziach. - Oni nas tam nie chcą. Dali nam to wyraźnie do zrozumienia. Czterech naszych ludzi straciło na planecie życie. Was porwali, a ciebie omal nie zadźgali. - Zwrócił się bezpośrednio do pułkownika Burnsa.

\- Jack. - W głosie Daniela słychać było ton upomnienia. - Rozumiem twoje wzburzenie, ale…

\- Nie, Danielu. Chyba nie rozumiesz. Oni nas tam nie chcą. Czytałem wasze raporty. Wiem, że kopalnia jest zniszczona. Wiem też, że minerał jest charakterystyczny dla tej planety i prawdopodobnie, przy odrobinie szczęścia, znajdziemy go w innej lokalizacji. Powtarzam wam jednak: oni nas tam nie chcą. Mają swoje prawa i swoje wierzenia. I bardzo dobrze. Być może uda nam się ponownie nawiązać z nimi współpracę. Nie możemy jednak im zaufać. Nigdy nie wiadomo, co nowego wymyślą ich szamani. A jeśli przyjdzie powódź lub susza i znowu nas oskarżą?

\- Pułkowniku. Chyba się pan zagalopował. - Upomniał go Hammond. - Na razie jedynie rozważamy możliwość przejścia na drugą stronę i zbadania najbliższej okolicy. Nie planujemy założenia nowej bazy.

\- Przepraszam, sir. Ma pan rację, zapędziłem się trochę. Uważam jednak, że mieszkańcom tej planety nie możemy już ufać. Jeśli raz wystąpili przeciwko nam, mogą to zrobić powtórnie. Nie wydaje mi się, aby korzyści płynące z badań nad minerałem były warte takiego ryzyka.

\- Jack, sytuacja na planecie zmieniła się. - Daniel poprawił spadające na czubek nosa nowe okulary. - Starszy Szamanów nie żyje. Pozostali szamani nie są już tak bezwzględni. Starszyzna wioski także nam sprzyja. No i jeszcze Azu. Jest naszym sprzymierzeńcem. Jestem pewien, że pomógłby nam w mediacjach z przywódcą wioski. To bardzo bystry dzieciak.

\- Tak, Danielu. Ale to jednak tylko dzieciak. Nie zawsze wyciągnie nas z kłopotów. Kiedyś, gdy sam zostanie przywódcą wioski, będzie miał znacznie większy wpływ na swój lud. Teraz jest jedynie żądnym wiedzy i przygód podrostkiem. Nie opierałbym powodzenia całej misji wyłącznie na jego dobrej woli.

\- Jesteś niesprawiedliwy, Jack. Azu naprawdę nam pomógł. To głównie dzięki niemu siedzimy teraz wszyscy razem. To on przekonał Radę Wioski, by nas uwolnili.

\- Wiem, że jest dobrym dzieciakiem. Też go poznałem. W końcu to on uratował moje i twoje życie. Nie ma jednak takiej władzy, takiego autorytetu, żeby zapewnić bezpieczeństwo całej misji.

\- Panowie, proszę. - Hammond przywołał ich do porządku. - Przypominam, że na razie zastanawiamy się tylko, czy w ogóle wyruszymy na zwiad.

\- Minerał jest naprawdę unikatowy. - Odezwał się drugi z geologów. - I bardzo chciałbym mieć możliwość przeprowadzania na nim dalszych badań. Ale zgadzam się ze zdaniem pułkownika. Mieszkańcy tej planety nie są nam przyjaźni. Cudem uniknęliśmy śmierci. Żeby zachować należyte bezpieczeństwo, musielibyśmy wysłać na planetę małą armię.

\- To nieuchronnie doprowadzi do wybuchu konfliktu. Nie możemy prowadzić badań pod nieustanną groźbą rozlewu krwi. - Daniel nerwowo splatał dłonie.

\- Zgadzam się, doktorze. Zdobywanie nowych technologii jest naszym priorytetem, ale nie możemy ingerować w kulturę i życie społeczne zamieszkujących ten świat ludzi. - Hammond w zamyśleniu pocierał czoło. - Wysłanie na planetę większej ilości wojska równałoby się niemal z okupacją. A na to nigdy nie wyrażę zgody ani ja, ani moi przełożeni.

\- Jestem pewien, że porozumienie jest możliwe. - Upierał się dalej Jackson. - Jeśli tylko miałbym szansę porozmawiać ze starszyzną. Przekonałbym ich, że mamy jedynie pokojowe zamiary. Ta rasa ma naprawdę duży potencjał. Jeśli damy im szansę, mogą rozwinąć skrzydła, mogą rozwijać się w niesamowitym tempie.

\- To właśnie nazywam ingerencją w kulturę, doktorze Jackson. - Przystopował go generał. - Już i tak dość dobrze poznali naszą technologię. Współpracowali przecież z nami. A mimo to zaatakowali nas.

\- Ich kultura jest silniejsza, niż się panu wydaje, doktorze. - Tym razem głos zabrał pułkownik Burns. - Przypominam panu, że uszliśmy z życiem także dlatego, że mój oddział został zamordowany. Tubylcy byli żądni krwi. Ktoś z nas musiał zostać stracony. Gdyby nie śmierć tych trzech chłopców, to my stalibyśmy się ofiarami ich rytualnych obrzędów. - Głos mężczyzny był spokojny, twarz bez wyrazu, lecz w jego oczach odbijały się emocje. Stracił swój zespół. Był mężczyzną, był żołnierzem, lecz był także człowiekiem. Wciąż odczuwał ból i żal, i poczucie winy, że nie potrafił ochronić tych młokosów. Był przecież za nich odpowiedzialny. Był ich dowódcą.

\- O tym właśnie mówię. - Poparł go O`Neill. - Nie jesteśmy w stanie do końca przewidzieć konsekwencji naszych działań ani tym bardziej postępowania tubylców. - Wyciągnął dłoń w stronę Daniela, uciszając go, archeolog już otworzył usta, by się odezwać. - Nasz młody przyjaciel jest może inny, niż reszta jego współplemieńców. I być może znaleźlibyśmy jeszcze więcej sprzymierzeńców, ale to i tak wola całego ludu będzie decydowała o możliwości współpracy z nami. A cały lud nie jest jeszcze na to gotowy.

Daniel przygryzał nerwowo dolną wargę. Nie mógł nie przyznać Jackowi racji. Tubylcy nie byli jeszcze gotowi na zmiany, jakie niósłby kontakt z bardziej zaawansowanym technologicznie partnerem. Azu tak. Był gotów. Ale czy wtedy nie musiałby wybierać, po której stronie ma się opowiedzieć? Być ze swoim ludem, czy przeciwko niemu?

\- To wszystko nie oznacza jednak, że nie możemy zaryzykować krótkiego zwiadu. - Hammond z trzaskiem zamknął teczkę z dokumentami. - Dwa uzbrojone oddziały sprawdzą najbliższą okolicę wrót. Ocenią zniszczenia, jakich dokonał wybuch wulkanu oraz możliwość dalszej eksploracji planety. Pułkowniku Burns, zna pan dobrze ten teren. Chciałbym, aby dołączył pan do SG 3 i SG 12. To samo dotyczy pana, doktorze Jackson. Jeśli to będzie możliwe, starajcie się unikać bezpośredniego kontaktu z tubylcami. W razie wystąpienia jakiegokolwiek zagrożenia natychmiast wracacie do bazy. Odprawa z obiema drużynami odbędzie się jutro rano. Nie, Pułkowniku O`Neill. Pan nie wystawi nawet nosa poza tę bazę. To wszystko. Dziękuję panom.

Jack powoli opuścił uniesioną nieco wcześniej dłoń z miną mówiącą: „No, co? Warto było spróbować".

\- Tak jest sir! - Dźwignął się na nogi, gdy generał wstał z fotela i skierował się do swojego biura. Po chwili wszyscy zgromadzeni ruszyli do drzwi.


	22. Chapter 22

Grupa mężczyzn czekała już w sali wrót. Wszyscy w pełnym ekwipunku, z bronią zawieszoną na szyi, choć jeszcze zabezpieczoną. Czekali na dowódcę zwiadu, pułkownika Reynoldsa. Spoglądali na siebie nieco nerwowo. Jedynie pułkownik Burns stał ze spuszczoną głową i czekał w pełni skoncentrowany. On chyba najlepiej wiedział, jak bardzo powinni być czujni, by w porę zauważyć zbliżające się niebezpieczeństwo. Wysoko, w oknie prowadzącym do pomieszczenia kontrolnego pojawiła się wyprostowana postać generała Hammonda. Przez otwarte drzwi do Sali wrót wkroczyli Reynolds i Daniel Jackson. Archeolog, jako jedyny z całej grupy pozostawał nieuzbrojony. Tuż za nimi do pomieszczenia szybkim krokiem wszedł O`Neill.

\- Hej! - Zawołał cicho. Obaj mężczyźni odwrócili się w jego stronę. Wycelował palec w pierś Reynoldsa. - Masz przyprowadzić ich wszystkich dokładnie w takim samym stanie, w jakim znajdują się teraz. Czy to jasne?

\- To tylko zwiad, Jack! - Odparował żołnierz. - Niezależnie od tego, co się wydarzyło, nie zamierzam wszczynać wojny.

\- I dobrze. - Opuścił rękę i przeniósł wzrok na Daniela. - Liczę na ciebie. Będziesz sumieniem całej wyprawy. Kto, jak kto, ale ty na pewno nie dopuścisz do ponownego rozlewu krwi.

\- Jack, naprawdę nie wydaje mi się… - Rozpoczął archeolog, lecz Reynolds przerwał mu w pół słowa.

\- To miło, że masz takie zaufanie do moich zdolności przywódczych, Jack. - Wycedził kwaśno.

O`Neill posłał mu krzywy uśmiech, lecz zaraz spoważniał.

\- Po prostu przyprowadź ich wszystkich z powrotem.

\- Taki właśnie mam zamiar.

Jack zacisnął wargi i poklepał po ramieniu najpierw pułkownika, a potem Daniela, po czym wycofał się pod samą ścianę pomieszczenia.

\- Panowie, przygotujcie się! - Przywołał ich do porządku głos Hammonda.

Reynolds, czym prędzej podszedł do swych ludzi, wciskając czapkę na głowę. Jackson podążył za nim. Gwiezdne wrota ożyły. Kondensatory buchnęły parą. Pierścień ze zgrzytem zaczął się obracać, aż znalazł się na właściwym miejscu. Symbol rozjarzył się czerwonym światłem, jednocześnie z głośników rozległ się głos sierżanta:

\- Symbol pierwszy zablokowany.

Wszyscy obecni w pomieszczeniu wrót odsunęli się na bezpieczną odległość. Pierścień obracał się dalej, aż zablokowanych zostało wszystkich siedem symboli. Chociaż O`Neill stał z tyłu i tak odruchowo zmrużył oczy, gdy horyzont zdarzeń eksplodował oślepiającym blaskiem wewnątrz metalowej obręczy.

\- Powodzenia panowie. - Hammond oparł obie dłonie na pulpicie i pochylał się lekko w stronę mikrofonu. Z dołu można było dostrzec jego błyszczącą łysinę.

\- Tak jest sir! Dziękuję sir! - Reynolds zasalutował, po czym odwrócił się i poprowadził całą drużynę ku srebrzystej tafli.

Jeden po drugim znikali w niej. Pułkownik Tucker opuścił Ziemię jako ostatni. Po chwili horyzont zdarzeń rozpłynął się i w pomieszczeniu znów stały jedynie puste w środku pierścienie. Generał stał wciąż przy szybie i spoglądał na Jacka z góry, zaciskając wargi w cienką linię. W końcu odwrócił się i odszedł w głąb pomieszczenia znikając pułkownikowi z oczu. O`Neill wyszedł na środek sali. Zatrzymał się przy rampie, opierając stopę na metalowych schodkach. Dziwnie się czuł, gdy musiał pozostawać w bazie, podczas gdy inni członkowie jego zespołu narażali swoje życie. Westchnął ciężko i powlókł się w stronę korytarza.

Nie miał nic konkretnego do zrobienia. Hammond dawał mu wyraźnie do zrozumienia, że nie pozwoli mu się przemęczać. Miał dzisiaj zgłosić się do ambulatorium. Nie potrafił wymyślić żadnej sensownej wymówki, by się wymigać od wizyty u Janet Fraiser. Rad nie rad ruszył w stronę windy.

\- Dzień dobry pułkowniku. - Powitała go lekarka. - Jak pan się dzisiaj czuje?

\- Dziękuję, już lepiej. - Najeżył się odruchowo.

\- Ramię wciąż boli?

\- Owszem, ale w granicach normy.

\- Dobrze, proszę się rozebrać.

Cierpliwie czekała, podczas gdy O`Neill powoli uwalniał ramię od temblaka, a potem zdejmował bluzę. Przy podkoszulku miał wyraźne trudności, ale nie pozwolił sobie pomóc. Wreszcie spocony i nieco bledszy wyprostował się i spojrzał na swoje prawe ramię. Po zdjęciu warstwy gazy i plastra, rana ukazała się w całej okazałości. No cóż. Nie był to widok zbyt przyjemny. Przez całą długość ramienia ciągnęły się czerwono - sine blizny, poznaczone regularnymi cętkami szwów. Janet była jednak wyraźnie zadowolona. Założywszy rękawiczki dokładnie obejrzała ranę i uśmiechnęła się.

\- Wszystko w porządku. - Zakomunikowała. - Możemy zdejmować szwy. Myślę również, że może pan już przestać używać temblaka. Tylko bez żadnych szaleństw. - Dodała, gasząc dopiero co rozbudzony entuzjazm pułkownika. - Ćwiczenia na siłowni jeszcze nie wchodzą w grę. - Delikatnie usuwała rozcięte szwy z ramienia mężczyzny. Jack krzywił się lekko, gdy któryś stawiał opór. Odwrócił głowę i ponownie przyjrzał się swojemu barkowi dopiero wtedy, gdy Janet założyła na ranę świeży opatrunek.

\- Bardzo ładnie się goi. - Powiedziała z uśmiechem. - Niebawem powróci pan do normalnego życia.

\- Super. Już nie mogę się doczekać. - Jack sięgnął po podkoszulek i powoli zaczął się ubierać. Lekarka przyglądała mu się dłuższą chwilę.

\- Jak pan sobie radzi? - Spytała znienacka. Jack zamrugał zaskoczony.

\- Dziękuję, dobrze. - Bąknął.

\- Miał pan szczęście, wie pan? Sądząc po rozmiarze obrażeń, to zwierzę było na tyle duże, że mogło bez trudu wyrwać panu rękę z barku.

\- Było trochę podobne do tygrysa. - Mruknął w zamyśleniu, zapinając guziki bluzy.

\- Będzie dobrze. Proszę mi uwierzyć. - Poklepała go lekko po ramieniu i popatrzyła w oczy jakoś tak przenikliwie. - Byłam niedawno u Sam. Chyba jest pewna poprawa. Chciałabym przeprowadzić dziś kilka testów.

\- Oczywiście. Nie będę pani przeszkadzał.

Wrócił do swojej kwatery. Leżąc na wąskim, metalowym łóżku, wpatrywał się w sufit. Czuł się sfrustrowany i niespokojny. Musiał zrobić coś, żeby rozładować nagromadzoną w nim energię. Pomimo ostrzeżeń Janet spróbował ćwiczyć. Szybko musiał jednak zrezygnować z tego zamiaru. Ramię paliło go teraz, jak przypiekane ogniem. Zaklął pod nosem. Usiadł na łóżku i połknął dwie tabletki aspiryny, popijając je wodą z butelki. Wyciągnął się ponownie wygodnie na materacu i sam nie wiedział kiedy, zasnął. Obudził się zdezorientowany. Zerknął na zegarek. Ponad Górą Cheyenne zapadł już zmierzch. Rozejrzał się dookoła, zastanawiając się, dlaczego zapadł w sen? Przecież nie czuł się wcale zmęczony. Potem zastanowił się, dlaczego właściwie się obudził? Coś musiało zwrócić jego uwagę. Nasłuchiwał chwilę, lecz nie wychwycił niczego niepokojącego. Wstał powoli i wyjrzał na korytarz. Tu też panował spokój. Chwycił bluzę i ruszył w stronę windy, ubierając się po drodze. W windzie napotkał jednego z żołnierzy. Zauważył, że zjeżdża on na najniższy poziom. Czyli tam, gdzie znajdowały się wrota. Spojrzał na mężczyznę, unosząc w górę brwi, lecz nie zdążył zadać żadnego pytania.

\- Sir. Pułkownik Reynolds wrócił ze swoją drużyną ze zwiadu.

Pokiwał głową, zastanawiając się, czy młody kapitan nie potrafi przypadkiem czytać w myślach? Winda jednak zatrzymała się i z korytarza rozległ się odgłos licznych kroków i zbiorowy gwar głosów. Przyspieszył kroku i wpadł jak bomba do sali odpraw. Pułkownik Reynolds siedział najbliżej drzwi. Wyglądał dokładnie tak samo, jak przed opuszczeniem bazy. Podobnie jak i pozostali, przebywający w pomieszczeniu, członkowie zwiadu. O`Neill mimowolnie odetchnął pełną piersią.

\- Pułkowniku, co ma oznaczać to nagłe wtargnięcie? - Ofuknął go generał Hammond.

\- Przepraszam, sir. Właśnie dowiedziałem się o powrocie drużyny. - Zmieszał się trochę. Wyłapał rozbawiony wzrok Daniela i zmarszczone brwi Burnsa.

\- Rozumiem, że chciałby pan wziąć udział w odprawie?

\- Tak jest Sir. Za pozwoleniem. Jeszcze raz bardzo przepraszam… - Plątał się.

\- No dobrze, skoro już pan tu jest… Proszę siadać. Pułkowniku Reynolds, Co ma pan nam do powiedzenia?

\- Okolica jest zniszczona w stopniu znacznie większym, niż przewidywaliśmy. - Rozpoczął Reynolds. - W promieniu wielu kilometrów zalega lawa i popioły wulkaniczne. Znaczną połać lasu strawiły pożary. Cała poznana do tej pory przez nas okolica, nie nadaje się już do zamieszkania ani do zakładania obozu. Na dalszy zwiad wysłaliśmy sondę. Należy jeszcze przeanalizować zebrane przez nią dane. Wszystko wskazuje jednak na to, że tubylcy przenieśli się gdzieś dalej w głąb planety. Nie natknęliśmy się na żaden ślad ich obecności. Zdjęcia z sondy również potwierdzają ich odejście. W jaskiniach, w których się schronili przed wybuchem wulkanu, nie ma po nich nawet śladu. Sir… wydaje mi się, że nie mamy już tam, po co wracać. Kopalnia została kompletnie zniszczona, straciliśmy złoża minerału. Pobraliśmy sporo próbek, lecz bez pomocy sojuszników na planecie, mamy małe szanse na znalezienie innego, równie cennego złoża. Nasze czujniki nie wykryły sygnatury energii charakterystycznej dla tej konkretnej substancji.

\- Straciliśmy minerał, jeszcze zanim zdążyliśmy go dobrze zbadać. - Ocenił sytuację Generał Hammond.

\- Tak sir. Na to właśnie wygląda. - Zgodził się Reynolds.

\- No cóż. Przynajmniej wróciliście wszyscy bezpiecznie. Doktorze Jackson. Co pan myśli o tej nagłej migracji?

\- Nie była tak do końca nagła. - Daniel miał ponury wyraz twarzy, a jego ramiona wisiały smętnie. - Wybuch wulkanu był dla całej społeczności prawdziwym kataklizmem. Mieli do wyboru: odbudować stare domy lub poszukać szczęścia gdzie indziej. Wioska została zniszczona doszczętnie, tak samo jak ich pola uprawne i miejsca polowań. Zanim cały ekosystem zdąży się odrodzić, miną całe długie lata. Logika nakazuje więc, stworzenie nowego miejsca do życia w innym, bardziej bezpiecznym miejscu.

\- Nie zostawili po sobie żadnej wiadomości? - Odezwał się O`Neill. - Czyli jednak miałem rację. Tubylcy postarali się, abyśmy więcej nie zakłócili spokoju ich społeczności. Odeszli, zanim zdążyliśmy ponownie wmieszać się w ich życie.

\- Miałem jednak nadzieję, że Azu zdoła ich przekonać… - Daniel nerwowo pocierał czoło. - Teraz jednak widzę, jak bardzo silna jest ich kultura. Myślę, że odszedł razem z innymi, aby chronić swój lud, lecz także i nas. Współpraca pomiędzy naszymi rasami na razie niosłaby zbyt wiele napięć i niebezpieczeństw.

\- Co więc będzie z tą planetą? - Jack zwrócił się do generała.

\- Pułkownik Reynolds ma rację. Nie mamy tam już, czego szukać. - Hammond rozejrzał się po twarzach wszystkich zgromadzonych. - Oczekuję na szczegółowe raporty i dokładną analizę pobranych próbek. Na razie to wszystko. Dziękuję panom.

Podniósł się z fotela i opuścił pomieszczenie. Pozostali poszli za jego przykładem. Jack był już za drzwiami, gdy zorientował się, że Daniel nie ruszył się z miejsca. Siedział zamyślony wciąż w tej samej pozycji i marszczył brwi. Jego wzrok błądził gdzieś w okolicy wierzchołka gwiezdnych wrót. O`Neill zawahał się, ale w końcu wzruszył ramionami i ruszył na schody. Daniel najwyraźniej musiał przemyśleć sobie pewne sprawy.


	23. Chapter 23

O`Neill siedział na metalowym krześle obok łóżka Carter. Pochylił się nisko do przodu, łokcie oparł na kolanach, twarz ukrył w dłoniach. Ile godzin już spędził w tym pomieszczeniu? Ile słów zdążył wypowiedzieć? Ile razy umierał w duchu, na myśl, że ona może się już nie wybudzić? Podniósł głowę i przyjrzał się twarzy leżącej na łóżku kobiety. Wyglądała spokojnie, jakby spała. Jedynie wystające z rozchylonego dekoltu okrągłe elektrody rejestrujące pracę jej serca oraz założony na palec wskazujący plastikowy klips pulsoksymetru mówiły, że w rzeczywistości wcale nie odpoczywa. Jej usta układały się w leciutki uśmiech. Tylko dlatego, że tak dobrze ją znał, tak często widywał na jej twarzy ten subtelny grymas, minimalne skrzywienie kącika ust, mógł rozpoznać, że naprawdę się uśmiecha. Przysunął krzesło bliżej do jej łóżka i delikatnie nakrył jej dłoń swoją. I wtedy to poczuł. Delikatny, ledwo wyczuwalny skurcz mięśni. Niewielkie drgnienie jej palców. Wstrzymał oddech, wpatrując się w jej dłoń oczami szerokimi ze zdziwienia. Czekał dłuższą chwilę. Palce nie poruszyły się. Przeniósł wzrok na jej twarz. Już się nie uśmiechała. Była po prostu spokojna. Pochylił się niżej.

\- Carter? - Spytał ostrożnie. - Słyszysz mnie? Zrób to jeszcze raz. Postaraj się. Wiem, że potrafisz. Skup się i zrób to. Proszę…

Jej palce drgnęły po raz kolejny. Tym razem nieco mocniej. Wyraźnie poczuł na skórze swej dłoni delikatny nacisk jej palców.

\- O Boże! - Zerwał się z krzesła tak gwałtownie, że przewróciło się z hukiem na podłogę. Ledwo jednak to zauważył. Cała jego uwaga skupiona była wyłącznie na Carter. - Naprawdę mnie słyszysz. Poczekaj chwilę… Jezu… Nareszcie!

Puścił jej dłoń i wybiegł na korytarz krzycząc :

\- Doktor Fraiser! Szybko! Carter…

Janet wypadła ze swego gabinetu i stukając obcasami biegła ku niemu z przerażonym wyrazem twarzy. Tuż za nią pojawiły się dwie pielęgniarki.

\- Co się dzieje? - Wysapała. - Co się stało z Sam?

Jack nie odpowiedział, bo już zniknął w pokoju swej podkomendnej. Gdy zdyszana lekarka stanęła w drzwiach pomieszczenia, pochylał się nad Sam, ściskając jej dłoń.

\- Poruszyła się… - Szepnął w stronę Janet. - Poczułem to. Naprawdę się poruszyła.

Fraiser chwyciła się za serce i oparłszy się o framugę drzwi, odetchnęła głęboko.

\- Boże, pułkowniku! Jak mnie pan wystraszył. Myślałam, że ona… - Urwała i czym prędzej podeszła do łóżka kobiety. - Proszę spokojnie opowiedzieć, co się stało?

\- Poruszyła palcami. - Jack wpatrywał się w lekarkę z napięciem. - Trzymałem ją za rękę. Mówiłem do niej. Usłyszała mnie! Poruszyła się!

\- Sam? - Janet delikatnie odsunęła pułkownika i pochyliła się nad Carter. - Sam, słyszysz mnie? Możesz to zrobić jeszcze raz? - Ujęła dłoń przyjaciółki w swoją. O`Neill stał z tyłu, zaciskając pięści.

\- Sam, jeśli mnie słyszysz, ściśnij moją dłoń. Proszę… to tak niewiele. Powiedz swoim palcom, żeby się poruszyły. Spróbuj jeszcze raz.

Pielęgniarki stały tuż za progiem lekko zdezorientowane. Spoglądały na siebie pytająco. Lekarka uważnie przyglądała się dłoni Carter, potem jej twarzy. Wreszcie pochyliła się jeszcze niżej, delikatnie uniosła w górę jedną jej powiekę i zaświeciła prosto w jej oko miniaturową latarką. Marszcząc brwi, oceniała reakcję źrenicy na światło. To samo powtórzyła z drugim okiem. Wreszcie wyprostowała się i odwróciła do O`Neilla, zagryzając wargi.

\- Naprawdę się poruszyła… - Wyjąkał Jack.

\- Wierzę panu. To się zdarza. Jej ciało po prostu reaguje na docierające do niej bodźce. - Podeszła bliżej i poklepała go po ramieniu. - Przykro mi, ale to jeszcze nie jest świadomy gest.

O`Neill wciągnął głęboko powietrze, a potem wypuścił je bardzo, bardzo powoli. Odwrócił się i wyszedł z pokoju. Darzył Janet naprawdę dużym szacunkiem. W tym jednak przypadku nie zgadzał się z jej zdaniem. Nie zamierzał polemizować, wiedział jednak swoje. Sam dała mu znać, że jeszcze się nie poddała.

Bez pośpiechy pomaszerował do kwatery Teal`ca. O tej porze Jaffa zazwyczaj kończył trening i wracał do siebie. Zapukał do drzwi. Odpowiedziała mu cisza. Zapukał jeszcze raz, tym razem mocniej. Znowu nic. Nacisnął klamkę i uchylił lekko drzwi. Teal`c siedział na podłodze w pozycji, w której zwykle medytował. Zwrócone ku górze dłonie opierał grzbietami o kolana. Choć odwrócony był tyłem do drzwi, Jack nie miał wątpliwości, że jego oczy były zamknięte, a na jego twarzy malował się całkowity relaks. Wycofał się na korytarz, cicho zamykając za sobą drzwi. Czuł się sfrustrowany jak nigdy dotąd. Chciał coś robić, cokolwiek, byle tylko nie siedzieć bezczynnie. I nie mógł. W końcu wylądował na stołówce. Siedział bezmyślnie, dziobiąc widelcem w kawałku ciasta. Smakowało jak stara opona. Kawa w jego kubku dawno już wystygła. W takiej właśnie sytuacji znalazł go Teal`c.

\- O`Neill… - Jack podskoczył zaskoczony, rozlewając zimną już kawę. Tak zagłębił się we własnych myślach, że nie zauważył, kiedy czarnoskóry mężczyzna się do niego zbliżył.

\- Teal`c. - Powiedział prawie z wyrzutem. - Widzę, że skończyłeś już Kelnoreem?

\- W rzeczy samej. – Potwierdził Jaffa i przysunął sobie krzesełko, na którym mógł usiąść.

\- Często ostatnio medytujesz.

\- Owszem. Pozwala mi to odzyskać spokój ducha, oczyścić umysł i nabrać dystansu do pewnych spraw. Też powinieneś spróbować.

\- Twierdzisz, że brakuje mi dystansu?

\- Nie twierdzę. Ja to po prostu widzę. - W głosie Teal`ca dało się wyczuć niczym nie zmąconą pewność. - Nie jesteś jednak jedynym, który uparcie bije się ze swymi myślami. Kiedy ostatnio rozmawiałeś z Danielem Jacksonem?

\- Hmm? Z Danielem? Szczerze mówiąc, mam wrażenie , że ostatnio mnie unika.

\- Ja zaś odnoszę wrażenie, że unikacie się nawzajem. Dziwny to sposób na rozwiązywanie problemów międzyludzkich.

\- Ale my nie mamy problemów międzyludzkich. Po prostu… - Jack zamyślił się na chwilę. - Po prostu, chyba potrzebujemy trochę czasu, by poukładać sobie w głowie ostatnie wydarzenia. Ten wulkan, Carter, no i cała sprawa z tubylcami.

\- Daniel Jackson myśli, że pośrednio obwiniasz go o to, co stało się z major Carter.

Pułkownik kompletnie osłupiał. No owszem, ostatnio mało ze sobą rozmawiali. Po zwiadzie, który zakończył się kompletnym fiaskiem, Daniel zaczął przesiadywać w swej pracowni. Myślał, że po prostu gryzie go sprawa Azu. Chłopak odszedł razem ze swoimi ludźmi. Bez żadnego wyjaśnienia. Pomimo wcześniejszych zapewnień, że będzie się starał, by porozumienie pomiędzy nimi było wciąż możliwe. Nie przyszło mu jednak do głowy, by archeolog obwiniał się o wypadek Carter. Przecież to był wypadek, do cholery. No tak. Jack spędzał z Sam każdą wolną chwilę. Daniel został odsunięty na dalszy plan. Ale żeby pomyślał, że Jack ma mu za złe?

\- Nonsens! - Powiedział na głos. - To kompletna bzdura. Daniel nie mógłby wymyślić czegoś równie głupiego.

\- Według mnie Daniel Jackson boi się, że może stracić jednocześnie dwoje przyjaciół.

\- Zgłupiał do reszty. Nikogo nie straci, bo niby, z jakiej racji? Chyba muszę z nim poważnie porozmawiać. Nie jestem jednak najlepszy, w rozwiązywaniu takich problemów.

\- Nie musisz niczego rozwiązywać. To jego problemy i sam musi się z nimi uporać. Dobrze jednak byłoby, żebyś mu w tym nie przeszkadzał.

\- Tak mówisz? - O`Neill zerknął spod oka na przyjaciela. Wciąż zadziwiało go, jak wiele ulotnych i skomplikowanych spraw potrafi dojrzeć i bezbłędnie zinterpretować ten człowiek. „Wojownik z prawdziwą duszą". Przemknęło mu przez myśl. Teal`c najwyraźniej jednak jeszcze nie skończył. Siedział z założonymi rękami i wpatrywał się w Jacka Tak intensywnie, że ten ostatni poczuł się nieswojo. - No co? - Bąknął.

\- To trudne zadanie patrzeć na cierpienie przyjaciela, nie mogąc w żaden sposób mu pomóc. Wiem, o czym mówię. Pamiętasz tę kulę, która przebiła ci ramię? - Jack skrzywił się w odpowiedzi. Oczywiście, że ją pamiętał. I to cholernie dobrze. - Czułem się wtedy całkowicie bezsilny. Umierałeś, a ja nie mogłem nic na to poradzić.

\- Byłeś przy mnie.

\- Dokładnie. Czy to ci pomogło?

O`Neill zamyślił się. Czy Teal`c w dalszym ciągu mówi o Danielu?

\- Tak. - Przyznał w końcu. - Pomogła mi świadomość, że nawet wtedy, gdy myślałem, że umieram, nie byłem sam.

\- Czasami wystarczy być, by wszystko ułożyło się tak, jak powinno.

\- Masz na myśli Daniela czy Sam?

\- Właściwie, to oboje. Twój zespół cię potrzebuje. - Jaffa rozparł się wygodnie na krześle. Nogi wyciągnął przed siebie. - Ale i ty potrzebujesz swojego zespołu. Ukrywanie się po kątach jest mało efektywne. Nigdy nie przyniosło nikomu żadnych korzyści.

\- Dobrze, już dobrze. Zrozumiałem. - Jack uniósł w górę obie ręce. - Powiedz mi, co ja właściwie bym bez ciebie zrobił?

\- Zostałbyś stracony na Chulac kilka lat temu. - Stwierdził Teal`c, a wyraz jego twarzy nie zmienił się nawet na jotę.

\- No. - Potwierdził głupio pułkownik. - To fakt. Spotkanie z tobą na zawsze zmieniło moje życie.

\- I nawzajem, O`Neill. - Jaffa pochylił głowę w geście wyrażającym szacunek.

Jack zajrzał do kubka. Odstawił zimną kawę na stolik i otrzepał dłonie.

\- Chyba pójdę porozmawiać z pewnym nawiedzonym archeologiem.

Teal`c uśmiechnął się i ponownie skinął głową.


	24. Chapter 24

Daniel Jackson siedział przy biurku z brodą opartą na dłoni. W drugiej ręce trzymał długopis i mimowolnie kręcił nim młynka. Tuż przed nim leżała otwarta oprawiona w skórę, gruba księga. Jego oczy, już od dłuższego czasu, wpatrywały się w jeden punkt znajdujący się gdzieś poza stronicami księgi. Podskoczył przestraszony, gdy nagle ktoś zapukał do drzwi. Zamrugał gwałtownie, a długopis wypadł z jego palców i z brzękiem potoczył się po podłodze. Zaklął cicho, odwrócił się w stronę wejścia i spojrzał na nieoczekiwanego gościa. We wpółotwartych drzwiach, oparty o framugę stał O`Neill i wpatrywał się w niego z uważnym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Cześć. - Przywitał go. - Masz chwilę?

\- Ta… Jasne, jasne. Chodź. - Gestem zaprosił go do środka.

Jack przeszedł wolnym krokiem na środek pokoju i schylił się, by podnieść długopis. Gdy się prostował, przez jego twarz przemknął grymas bólu. Podszedł do biurka. Powolnym, przemyślanym ruchem położył długopis na pulpicie i dopiero wtedy usiadł na drugim krześle. Przez dłuższą chwilę obaj milczeli.

\- Jak ramię? - Zagadnął w końcu Daniel.

\- Dziękuję, dobrze. A co u ciebie? - Odparował O`Neill.

\- W porządku. Naprawdę. Właśnie sobie czytałem. - Słowom archeologa towarzyszyło entuzjastyczne kiwanie głowy.

\- Naprawdę? - Zainteresował się O`Neill. - Potrafisz czytać do góry nogami?

\- Och… - Daniel zaczerwienił się i szybko odwrócił księgę do właściwego położenia. - Więc właściwie, co cię tu sprowadza?

\- Przyszedłem odwiedzić przyjaciela. I chciałem cię zapytać, co cię ostatnio gryzie?

\- Nic mnie nie gryzie. - Odpowiedź Daniela padła odrobinę zbyt szybko.

\- Nie wydaje mi się. Znam cię przecież dobrze Danielu. Ciągle myślisz o tubylcach z tej zapomnianej przez Boga i ludzi planety?

\- To nie takie proste jak myślisz…

\- Skąd wiesz, co ja myślę?

\- Bo ja też cię bardzo dobrze znam. - Odciął się Daniel.

\- Dobrze więc. - Kontynuował Jack. - Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że to nie powodu tubylców zamykasz się w swojej pracowni? Że to nie z powodu niepowodzenia swojej misji zacząłeś nas unikać? Dobrze wiem, jakie nadzieje wiązałeś z Azu i resztą mieszkańców planety. Wiem, ile musiałeś włożyć wysiłku i starań, aby przekonać tubylców, by jeszcze raz zechcieli z nami porozmawiać. Tak bardzo chciałeś przekonać ich do swoich racji.

\- No i nie udało mi się. - Warknął Daniel.

\- Nie udało się. - Potwierdził Jack. - To nie pierwsza twoja porażka i dziwię się, że reagujesz aż tak emocjonalnie.

\- Przestań. Nie mam ochoty na tego typu gadkę…

\- A szkoda. Bo może wreszcie by do ciebie dotarło, że zrobiłeś wszystko, co tylko było w twojej mocy. Nikt nie zdołałby zrobić niczego więcej. Oni po prostu nie są gotowi na zmiany. Jeszcze nie. Azu jest wyjątkiem, ale nie może sprawić, by cały jego lud zmienił się z dnia na dzień.

\- Może… - Daniel splótł ręce na piersi. - Czuję, że zawiodłem. Że za słabo się starałem.

\- A dokładnie, w którym momencie? - Spytał pułkownik z wyraźną nutką ironii w głosie.

\- Mam wrażenie, że to wszystko stało się z mojej winy. Że mogłem temu zapobiec. Gdybym tylko zadał sobie więcej trudu, by zgłębić ich kulturę. Gdybym dokładniej określił i przedstawił im cel naszej misji, nasze priorytety i oczekiwania. Gdybym wystarczająco wcześnie dostrzegł i zareagował na niespodziewane ochłodzenie naszych relacji.

\- Gdyby babcia miała wąsy, byłaby dziadkiem. - Palnął znienacka O`Neill. Archeologa na moment zatkało.

\- Niepotrzebnie przypisujesz sobie cała winę. Myśląc w ten sposób, każdy z nas jest winny w równym stopniu. Tak, tak. Burns jest winny, bo nie był wystarczająco czujny. Geolodzy, bo nie przewidzieli, z czym tak naprawdę mamy do czynienia. Ja, z kolei, wciągnąłem was do tunelu. To przeze mnie omal nie zostaliśmy pogrzebani żywcem. To przeze mnie Carter leży teraz w śpiączce.

\- Nie jesteś przecież winien temu, co stało się z Sam.

\- Ty też nie jesteś niczemu winien. To ty uratowałeś pozostałych geologów i Burnsa. Danielu, tylko dzięki tobie oni żyją. Dzięki twojemu uporowi i otwartemu umysłowi. I umiejętności dogadywania się ze wszystkimi możliwymi czubkami.

\- Czasami wydaje mi się, że tubylcy mieli rację. Że Bóg Góry istnieje naprawdę i śmieje się teraz do rozpuku. Zadrwił z nas wszystkich. Ukarał nas za to, ze ośmieliliśmy się przybyć na tę planetę i zakłócić jego spokój. Zażądał krwawej ofiary i otrzymał ją. Mam wrażenie, że nieważne, co byśmy zrobili, ktoś z nas i tak musiał stracić życie. Ponieważ Bóg Góry tak sobie to zaplanował. Ukarał też szamanów za ich pychę i nie liczenie się z wolą całego narodu. I chyba z tego samego powodu ukarał też Azu, zabijając jego przyjaciela. Wreszcie ukarał wszystkich tubylców. Zabrał im ziemię, domy i cały dobytek. Zmusił ich do odejścia w nieznane i rozpoczęcia życia od nowa. Ukarał mnie, bo sądziłem, że uda mi się go przechytrzyć.

\- Mściwy sukinsyn. - Mruknął O`Neill. - A ja zawsze myślałem, że Bóg jest miłosierny.

\- Zależy czyj Bóg, Jack. Ten najwyraźniej ma Zemsta na drugie imię.

\- Nie będę się spierał. Filozofia to zdecydowanie twoja działka.

\- wiesz, tak sobie myślę… - Daniel patrzył teraz w sufit. - Czy warto było? Poświęciliśmy życie czterech naszych ludzi. Sam wciąż jest w śpiączce. Co otrzymaliśmy w zamian?

\- Czy ja wiem? Wydaje mi się, że my po prostu musimy być przygotowani na ponoszenie strat. Nasz świat znalazł się w zagrożeniu ze strony Goa`uldów. Aby ich powstrzymać, musimy podejmować każde, nawet największe ryzyko. Musimy być gotowi oddać własne życie tylko po to, żeby miliony nieświadomych zagrożenia ludzi mogły obudzić się jutro rano. Co zyskaliśmy? Wiedzę. Kolejny fragment nieskończenie wielkiej układanki. Pamiętam moje pierwsze spotkanie z Thorem. Powiedział mi wtedy, że uczyniliśmy pierwszy krok, by stać się piątą rasą. Danielu… Ci ludzie także uczynili swój pierwszy krok. Pozwólmy im teraz poczynić samodzielnie następne. Może kiedyś będą gotowi, by nawiązać z nami prawdziwe porozumienie? Musimy poczekać na ten moment i w odpowiedniej chwili wyciągnąć do nich rękę.

Siedzieli w milczeniu dłuższą chwilę. Jackson pocierał w zamyśleniu czoło. O`Neill splótł dłonie i chciał założyć je na kark. Skrzywił się z bólu i opuścił ręce na kolana. Rana goiła się dobrze. Wciąż jednak musiał uważać przy wykonywaniu większości ruchów.

\- A tak poważnie, co z twoim ramieniem? - Spytał cicho Daniel.

\- Mogło być gorzej. - Jack przyglądał się teraz swojej dłoni. Po kolei zgiął i wyprostował wszystkie palce. - To zwierzę mogło zmiażdżyć mi ramię, mogło je odgryźć, oderwać. Skończyło się tylko na poszarpanym mięśniu. Boli, ale ręka powinna wrócić do pełnej sprawności. - Wzruszył ramionami. - Będę miał kolejną bliznę do kolekcji.

\- Wiesz, że mieliśmy dużo szczęścia, że był tylko jeden? Zazwyczaj żyją w stadzie. Ten musiał odłączyć się od reszty.

\- Ja w ogóle jestem urodzonym szczęściarzem. - Mruknął ironicznie Jack.

Znów zapadła cisza. Pułkownik odchylił się na oparciu i zaczął bujać się na tylnych nogach krzesła. Daniel zdusił w sobie chęć krzyknięcia, by uważał. Mógł sobie krzyczeć do woli. Jack i tak by się tym nie przejął. Trudno, najwyżej pomoże mu pozbierać się z podłogi.

\- Byłeś u Sam? - Spytał w końcu Archeolog. Uważnie wpatrywał się w twarz przyjaciela, po której przemknął ledwo dostrzegalny cień.

\- Tak.

\- No i…?

\- No i nic. Wciąż bez zmian. To znaczy, zmiany są i to znaczne. Wciąż jednak jest nieprzytomna.

\- Martwisz się o nią… - Zabrzmiało to bardziej jak stwierdzenie faktu, niż pytanie.

\- Oczywiście. Jest członkiem mojego zespołu. Moją przyjaciółką. - W ciemnobrązowych oczach pułkownika pojawiła się troska i niepewność. Odwrócił wzrok, ale Daniel i tak zdążył dostrzec coś jeszcze. Taktownie przemilczał to, co zobaczył. Nie pierwszy zresztą raz i zapewne nie ostatni. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że między jego kolegami z drużyny wyraźnie iskrzy. Nie dało się tego nie zauważyć przebywając tak często w ich towarzystwie. Żadne jednak nigdy nie uczyniło niczego, by zmienić łączące ich relacje. W układzie przełożony - podwładna było to niemożliwe. Armia była pod tym względem bezlitosna.

\- Słyszałem, że mają ją przenosić do specjalistycznej kliniki, ale nie wiem jednak, kiedy mieliby to zrobić. - Powiedział w końcu Jackson.

\- Pod koniec tygodnia. Jeśli nic nie ulegnie zmianie.

\- W tej klinice będzie miała znacznie lepszą opiekę, niż tutaj.

\- Zapewne tak. Wiem jednak, że Janet robi absolutnie wszystko, co w jej mocy. No i nie będziemy mogli jej tak często odwiedzać.

\- Masz rację. Ale tam mogą jej pomóc. Teraz to jest najważniejsze.


	25. Chapter 25

Kończą się wakacje i w tym „radosnym" nastroju ja również kończę tę historię. Wielkie dzięki Ann za czytanie i komentowanie. Polecam się na przyszłość ;-)

* * *

O`Neill przewrócił się na drugi bok. Wcisnął głowę w poduszkę i dodatkowo naciągnął na siebie kołdrę. Nic to nie pomogło. Świdrujący sygnał telefonu przedarł się przez warstwę puchu i boleśnie dźwięczał w jego uszach. Z jękiem wygrzebał się z pościeli i wyciągnął rękę w stronę słuchawki. Mimowolnie zerknął na stojący na nocnej szafce budzik. Szósta rano. Jezu! Kto szuka go o tak nieludzkiej godzinie w dzień wolny od pracy? Skupił wzrok i odnalazł klawisz oznaczony symbolem zielonej słuchawki.

\- Słucham. - Wymruczał sennie.

\- Jack? - Głos Daniela sprawił, że pułkownik jęknął znowu.

Wiedział, że archeolog planuje zostać na noc w bazie, bo chce skończyć przekład jakiegoś wyjątkowo nudnego, starożytnego tekstu. Wiedział, że siedział do bardzo późna. Dwadzieścia minut po północy dzwonił do Jacka, by spytać go, czy jutro wybierze się z nim i z Teal`ciem do kina. Był wyraźnie zdziwiony, gdy usłyszał, że pułkownik już zasypiał. On sam stwierdził, że nie czuje się zmęczony i w związku z tym jeszcze popracuje. Teraz dzwoni skoro świt. Czy ten człowiek w ogóle nie śpi?

\- Daniel?

\- Cześć, Jack. Obudziłem cię?

\- Nie, skąd. Musiałem wstać, bo telefon dzwonił. - Ironizował Jack. - Danielu, czy ty dzisiaj w ogóle kładłeś się do łóżka?

\- Eee… Nie. Szczerze mówiąc, to nie. Dzwonię, bo pomyślałem sobie, że chciałbyś się o tym dowiedzieć jak najszybciej…

\- Danielu. - Przerwał mu O`Neill. - Czemu dręczysz mnie o tak wczesnej porze?

\- Jack…

\- Daniel!

\- Jack! Chodzi o Sam!

\- Daniel! Mówże wreszcie, do cholery!

\- Ona się obudziła! Jack, wczoraj wieczorem Sam odzyskała przytomność.

Po stronie O`Neilla zapanowała cisza. Zamarł z otwartymi ustami, ściskając w dłoni słuchawkę telefonu. Mało brakowało, a zgniótłby ją w swym uścisku.

\- Jack? - W głosie Jacksona dało się wyczuć niepokój.

\- Jestem. - Wykrztusił wreszcie. - Zaraz będę w szpitalu.

Jego serce waliło jak oszalałe. Odłożył telefon na stolik. Usiadł, podciągając kolana pod samą brodę i obejmując głowę rękoma. Potrzebował dłuższej chwili, aby zebrać myśli. Minęły dwa tygodnie odkąd Carter została przeniesiona do kliniki neurologii. Ustalili wtedy, że będą ją odwiedzać na zmianę. Każdego dnia on lub Daniel spędzał w szpitalu choć parę minut. Jacob Carter również kilkakrotnie odwiedził Ziemię. Teal`c mógł opuszczać teren bazy jedynie w towarzystwie któregoś z nich, lecz starał się, by odwiedzić koleżankę z drużyny, kiedy tylko nie miał żadnej misji do wykonania. Wrócił już do czynnej służby i nawet uczestniczył w zwiadach pozaziemskich razem z SG 3. Daniel Jackson w tym czasie nadrabiał zaległości w dokumentach. O`Neill wciąż przebywał na zwolnieniu zdrowotnym. Wziął sobie do serca radę Janet Fraiser, by jak najwięcej odpoczywał. Poza odwiedzinami u Carter i zakupami w hipermarkecie, siedział cały czas w swoim domu. Spał tak długo, jak tylko miał ochotę, słuchał muzyki, grał w szachy sam ze sobą i myślał. Od myślenia już nieraz puchła mu głowa. Jeździł do szpitala z nadzieją i wracał coraz bardziej rozgoryczony. Od czasu, gdy poczuł, jak Carter porusza dłonią, mówił do niej często. Nawoływał ją i przekonywał, by wróciła do świata. Nie zauważył jednak, by w jego obecności ponownie poruszyła choć najmniejszym palcem. Tyle, że teraz spędzał z nią znacznie mniej czasu niż kiedyś. Więc może jednak…

A teraz Daniel mówi, że Sam się obudziła. Powinien poczuć ulgę, ale zamiast tego zdenerwował się tak bardzo, że trzęsły mu się ręce. Wziął kilka głębokich oddechów. Wstał z łóżka i ubrał się pośpiesznie. Ruszył do wyjścia, chwytając po drodze kurtkę. W wiszącym w przedpokoju lustrze dostrzegł swoje odbicie. Kilkudniowy zarost aż prosił się o żyletkę. Wzruszył ramionami. Miał wolne. Mógł chodzić nieogolony. Wskoczył do samochodu i ruszył z piskiem opon. Cieszył się w duchu, że ramię zagoiło się do tego stopnia, że mógł prowadzić samochód. O tej porze ruch był jeszcze niewielki. W rekordowym tempie dotarł na szpitalny parking. Pobiegł do wejścia, ale tuż przed drzwiami szpitala zatrzymał się. Nie może przecież wpaść na oddział jak wariat. Uspokoił oddech i zmusił się, by jego krok był powolny i spokojny. Przed drzwiami pokoju Carter zatrzymał się, zaciskając pięści. Wziął głęboki oddech i pchnął drzwi do środka. Jego wzrok padł natychmiast na Daniela Jacksona siedzącego na krzesełku obok łóżka Sam. Archeolog odchylił się do tyłu, opierając głowę o znajdującą się tuż za nim ścianę. Spał. Ramiona ciasno splótł na piersiach. Jego usta były lekko rozchylone, a okulary zsunęły mu się aż na czubek nosa. Potem przeniósł wzrok na postać leżącą na łóżku i spojrzał prosto w niebieskie oczy swej podkomendnej. Carter półsiedziała, wsparta o wysoko ułożone poduszki. Uśmiechała się.

\- Sir? - Jej głos był słaby i zachrypnięty.

\- Carter! - Teraz dopiero zalała go fala ulgi. Poczuł, że jego kolana zrobiły się dziwnie miękkie. Czym prędzej podszedł krzesła, stojącego po drugiej stronie łóżka i usiadł na nim.

Daniel drgnął i obudził się.

\- Co mówiłaś, Sam? - Spytał nieprzytomnie, poprawiając okulary. Zamrugał i wreszcie dojrzał O`Neilla.

\- O, cześć, Jack. - Zerknął na zegarek. - Szybko przyjechałeś.

\- No wiesz… Po takiej pobudce.

\- Co tu się dzieje? - Obydwu poderwał na nogi ostry głos stojącej w drzwiach pielęgniarki. - Co panowie tu robią? Pacjentka musi odpoczywać. A pan… - oskarżycielsko wycelowała palec w pierś Daniela. - Miał iść do domu już dawno temu.

\- Kiedy… tego… - Plątał się Jackson. - No, rozumie pani, straciłem poczucie czasu.

\- Dobrze, już dobrze. - Pielęgniarka podeszła do łóżka Sam i podała jej termometr, który kobieta natychmiast wsunęła pod pachę. Jej głos natychmiast zmienił się na spokojny i troskliwy. - Jak się pani czuje?

\- Dziękuję, już lepiej. - Carter zerknęła na obu mężczyzn. Stali niezdecydowani, czy mają wyjść, czy pozostać. Pielęgniarka wreszcie odwróciła się w ich stronę.

\- Proszę wyjść. - Powiedziała już łagodnie. - Pani major nie można teraz przemęczać.

\- Oczywiście. - O`Neill już odzyskał zimną krew. - Już idziemy. Naprawdę. Proszę tylko o chwilę. O jedną malutką chwilkę. Potem sobie pójdę. Obiecuję.

\- Kilka minut. Nie więcej. - Kobieta wyszła z sali, pozostawiając za sobą otwarte na oścież drzwi.

\- To ja już pójdę. - Daniel pochylił się, by uścisnąć rękę Sam. - Muszę się jednak trochę przespać.

\- Dzięki, Danielu. Fajnie, że wpadłeś. - Sam uśmiechnęła się do niego i odwzajemniła uścisk.

O`Neill zaczekał, aż archeolog opuści pomieszczenie, po czym podszedł bliżej do łóżka Carter.

\- Więc… - Nie bardzo wiedział jak zacząć. Tyle rzeczy chciałby jej powiedzieć, a teraz słowa uwięzły w jego gardle. - Więc jak się pani czuje?

\- Jestem słaba jak dziecko. Kompletnie na nic nie mam siły. Ale to podobno normalne.

\- Słuchaj… Przepraszam, że wpadłem tak rano i w dodatku bez uprzedzenia.

\- Nie szkodzi. - Jej głos drżał odrobinę. - Bardzo się cieszę, że pan przyszedł.

\- Naprawdę? - Ucieszył się Jack.

\- Daniel zjawił się skoro świt. Powiedział, że właśnie wracał z bazy do domu i zajrzał. Chyba miał ciężką noc, bo prawie natychmiast zasnął.

\- Wiesz, jaki on jest. Nie można go oderwać od nudnych , starożytnych artefaktów.

\- Sir? Co się właściwie stało? Jak się tu znalazłam? Ostatnie, co pamiętam, to że ktoś odkopywał tunel od zewnątrz.

\- To byłem ja, Carter! Jak mogłaś nie rozpoznać mojego staccato? - Spytał z udawanym oburzeniem.

\- Przepraszam, sir. - Uśmiechnęła się szeroko. - Na moją obronę mogę jedynie powiedzieć, że byłam pod wpływem trujących gazów.

\- Wystraszyłaś nas wszystkich. Nie rób tego więcej!

\- Tego akurat obiecać nie mogę.

\- Jasne. - Burknął. - Postawię cię przed sąd polowy, za lekceważenie rozkazów przełożonego.

\- Tak jest, Sir! – Parsknęła śmiechem.

O`Neill nagle spoważniał. Podszedł jeszcze bliżej i zawahał się, nie bardzo wiedząc, co zrobić z dłońmi. Teraz, kiedy Carter była przytomna i w dodatku zwracała się do niego „sir ", nie mógł tak po prostu wziąć ją za rękę. A może mógł?

\- Carter? - Zaczął ostrożnie. - Co jeszcze pamiętasz? Długo pozostawałaś w śpiączce. Pamiętasz może coś z tego okresu? Janet ciągle nam powtarzała, że usłyszysz, co do ciebie mówimy.

\- Naprawdę? - Sam zamyśliła się. - Pamiętam… Trudno to nazwać. Nie pamiętam konkretnych słów. Raczej ogólne wrażenie, jakie na mnie zrobiły. Pamiętam pozytywne emocje. Coś, co przyciągało mnie do siebie, utwierdzało mnie w przekonaniu, że warto się obudzić. Nie wiem, czy pan to rozumie… to wszystko było takie nierealne.

\- Aha… - Jack pokiwał głową. Powoli nabierał przekonania, że wszystkie wypowiedziane przez niego ciepłe słowa pozostaną tylko i wyłącznie w jego pamięci. No cóż, trudno. Najważniejsze, że Sam ma się już dobrze. W końcu o to właśnie chodziło.

\- Pamiętam waszą obecność. - Mówiła dalej Carter, a jej powieki powoli zaczęły się kleić. Musiała wkładać wszystkie siły, by podnieść je, choć odrobinę. Choć przespała taki szmat czasu, wciąż czuła się ogromnie zmęczona. - Wyczuwałam was, waszą energię, którą mnie zaraziliście. Dziękuję, że ze mną byliście. Dziękuję, że miałam, dokąd wracać.

\- Daj spokój. - Machnął lekceważąco ręką. – Ty zrobiłabyś to samo dla nas.

\- Oczywiście. Jesteśmy przecież drużyną. - Jej powieki zamknęły się. Na ustach wciąż błąkał się lekki uśmiech.

\- Jasne. - Mruknął O`Neill. - Jesteśmy drużyną.

To chyba już do końca wyjaśniało relacje, jakie powinny ich łączyć. Powinny. Jack czuł jednak od dawna, że podobnie jak on, Sam również ukrywa przed wszystkimi swoje prawdziwe uczucia. I boi się, że inni mogliby je dostrzec. Myśl, że mogłoby ich łączyć coś więcej, była niezwykle kusząca. Niebawem jednak oboje powrócą do służby. I wszystko będzie po staremu. Musi być.

Patrzył w zamyśleniu na kobietę śpiącą normalnym, zdrowym snem. Ten widok wart był wszystkich poświęceń. Odwrócił się, by wyjść z pokoju.

\- Sir? - Cichy głos zatrzymał go w pół kroku.

\- Tak? - Oczy Sam pozostawały wciąż zamknięte.

\- Nie osiwiał pan…

\- Słucham? - Osłupiał.

\- Nie osiwiał pan do reszty… Cieszę się… - Westchnęła cicho i na dobre pogrążyła się we śnie.

O`Neill stał jak wryty. Powoli na jego usta wypełzł szeroki uśmiech.

\- Carter, ty mała diablico. - Szepnął do siebie. - Więc jednak coś pamiętasz.

Wyszedł na korytarz, uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha. Nie zwracał w ogóle uwagi na zdumiony wzrok pielęgniarek i lekarzy. Za oknami słońce powoli wspinało się ku górze. Pomyślał, że życie jednak może być piękne. Teraz potrzebował już tylko jednego. Mocnej, czarnej kawy.

KONIEC


End file.
